<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of the Rising Sun by cryptidcasanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519887">House of the Rising Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidcasanova/pseuds/cryptidcasanova'>cryptidcasanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Magic, Yandere, buckybarnesxreader - Freeform, cryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidcasanova/pseuds/cryptidcasanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to New Orleans stirs up old magic that threatens to drag you into the dangerous depths of the bayou. Kissing frogs should be the least of your worries. (Cryptid!Bucky x Reader)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The House of the Rising Sun</p><p>(The Lauren O'Connell cover fits the tone!)</p><p>Pairing: Cryptid!Bucky x Reader</p><p>(darker) Princess and the Frog vibes for sure</p><p>Warnings: Swearing, Obsession, Kidnapping, Violence, Yandere. Intended for mature audiences. Please proceed with discretion.</p><p>Summary: A trip to New Orleans stirs up old magic that threatens to drag you into the dangerous depths of the bayou. Kissing frogs should be the least of your worries. (Cryptid!Bucky x Reader)</p><p>A/N: This is not my main account, but this is my first writing as cryptidcasanova. This is a teaser, but please let me know if you are interested in reading the rest of the story. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to New Orleans stirs up old magic that threatens to drag you into the dangerous depths of the bayou. Kissing frogs should be the least of your worries. (Cryptid!Bucky x Reader)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(The Lauren O'Connell cover fits the tone)</p>
<p>Pairing: Cryptid!Bucky x Reader</p>
<p>(darker) Princess and the Frog vibes for sure!</p>
<p>Warnings: Swearing, Obsession, Kidnapping, Violence, Yandere. Intended for mature audiences. Please proceed with discretion.</p>
<p>A/N: This is not my main account, but this is my first writing as cryptidcasanova. This is a teaser, but please let me know if you are interested in reading the rest of the story. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teaser</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Crescent City was loud and proud at the end of the winter months, every neighboring city and town celebrating Mardi Gras vibrantly. Each and every one of the visitors and locals slurred their cheers and hollers in the streets. Parades lit up every corner of the walkway with jazz musicians and half naked dancers prancing about.</p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was positively sinful.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You were dancing and drinking and kissing strangers that passed by, lost in the thrill that New Orleans had to offer. You were a tourist, a straggler, dust in the wind to the locals, but you didn’t care. There was enough rum in your veins to loosen the grip on your moral compass.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn't until later into the night that you walked away from the music, the lights, and the crowds. The everglades reeled you in with the lap of the water against the shore and the moonlight softening the glow of the night. If you weren't buzzed, er, <em>drunk</em> off the cheap spirits from generous bartenders you might have had the good sense to go home, but you walked on. The humidity was thick and your hair stuck to the back of your neck and shoulders, but you didn't care. It was liberating. You were free.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you walked farther away from the busy streets you noticed a soft purple glow, a fluorescence that stole away at your senses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The light was close. You could see it, you could almost <em>taste</em> it, you were so close. With a drunken giggle you wiped the sweat away from your forehead and trudged forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crickets sang to welcome you to the uncharted territory and the everglades cheered for you to move deeper, and for a moment you thought of your friends. You left them at the bar, but they were happy. They were drinking and laughing and dancing with strangers. They probably wouldn't even notice that you stepped out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Destiny awaited, you were sure of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>About fifty meters away was the purple sign, lit up to show a giant toad waiting to catch a fly. The fly lit up the sign, jumping from one part of the sign to the other as the purple light flickered, getting closer and closer to the frog and on the last image of the sign it showed the toad capturing its prey with its long tongue. The luminescence made you shiver.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you would have been paying attention you would have noticed the bubbles breaching the surface of the water on your left, but you stepped forward with confidence, unaware of the trouble under the surface. The light pulled you in. You gave up your mind blindly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The purple light was almost as intoxicating as the liquor, reeling you in against the dark of the night. It was a dark and twisted trap. You were hypnotized, and the alcohol raging through your veins clouded your judgement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crawling up and out of the water was a figure, and it was almost too dark to notice against the dark of the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perfectly human to the naked eye, the figure followed you closely with hungry eyes, watching as you teetered on your feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If it weren't for the tree limb that it had stepped on you wouldn't have noticed it, but you stopped on the trail, listening to the bugs and birds hum in the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With an inhale you turned, looking out over the water it came out from. Lightning bugs danced over the water and you couldn't help the smile that tugged at your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You can come out. I won't hurt you." You called out softly, gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe you had forgotten that you had wandered into the middle of the bayou, away from the lights and safety of town. This was not your territory and you were on fragile ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The air was still and you blinked thickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hello?" You asked, quietly this time, stepping closer to the water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you had been thinking clearly you would have ran, you wouldn't have called out, you wouldn't have been out there alone; but your senses fought against you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a breath of wind that floated past your face, caressing your chin and neck. It was seductive, a shiver raking from your ears to your toes. It wasn't the wind. There was hot breath on the back of your neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried to turn, you really did, but eager and damp fingers raked over your sides and hips made you close your eyes. The cold and damp grip was a welcome change next to the heat of the night and you leaned into the touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"You."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes snapped open and you froze, trying to calm the butterflies in your chest. Your breathing was uneven.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You're here." It started again. It was a man, you were sure of it. His voice was hoarse like he hadn't used it in a while, but there was something smoky in his tone that reeled you in. The strangled words were filled with longing, longing for something you couldn't quite explain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're finally here."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I wanted to send a quick thanks to tieressian and LadyHecate1337 for their comments on the teaser, and thank you everyone for all of the bookmarks and kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Crescent City was loud and proud at the end of the winter months,  every neighboring city and town celebrating Mardi Gras vibrantly. Each and every one of the visitors and locals slurred their cheers and hollers in the streets. Parades lit up every corner of the walkway with jazz musicians and half naked dancers prancing about. </p><p>It was positively sinful.</p><p>You were dancing and drinking and kissing strangers that passed by, lost in the thrill that New Orleans had to offer.  You were a tourist, a straggler, dust in the wind to the locals, but you didn’t care. There was enough rum in your veins to loosen the grip on your moral compass.</p><p>It had all started as a dare.  </p><p>You and your friends spent the afternoon enjoying the mild winter day, brunching and chatting and pampering yourselves.  All of you had made it down to Louisiana the weekend before, deciding to enjoy the city before the real excitement began. Walking up and down the streets your eyes were glued to the old plantation houses and vintage shops that lined the ancient city streets.  There was an old, magical feeling that New Orleans offered, and it made your fingers tingle with excitement. </p><p>Your friends were excited too, but they were excited for the parties and parades.  They had enough feather boas and beaded necklaces to be comical.  But you were bubbling with some unknown anticipation.</p><p>Crowds were never your comfort zone, but you didn’t want to decline on their invitation for the third year in the row. </p><p>“Come on.  It’s just for a few days.”  They chirped.  “Please please <em> please </em>.  You just have to come! The city is beautiful.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know.”  You were unsure.  Your parents had always warned you about the bugs and the alligators, and you couldn’t shake off the roll of nerves travelling down your spine.  You couldn’t explain it.</p><p>“I <em> dare </em>you to come with us.  And if you don’t have fun we won’t bug you about it ever again.”</p><p>Natasha was always a bad influence. </p><p>One way or another this was a win-win for them, right? But you caved when other plans fell through. <em> Other plans. </em>You didn’t even know why you came up with a feeble fake date in the first place.  There wasn’t a special guy in your life to go on dates with. You weren’t some kid trying to get out of doing chores. Even with your initial hesitancy your friends were so excited. And to top it off, you promised to let loose, even if it was just a little bit. </p><p>Something changed when you got off the plane. It felt like you were a different person somehow.  You didn’t have to force your excited smile. Somehow you just knew that this was exactly where you were supposed to be. </p><p>“That’s the spirit, Y/N!” </p><p>Laughing and joking filled the air, and your group stumbled down an alleyway to cut across town to get back to the hotel.  You should have taken more caution of where you were stepping.  There was one lonely business down the alleyway, and it looked like it had sprouted up from the ground as soon as the girls had stumbled past it.  </p><p>The worn out bricks were a stark difference to the dark iron door and the bright neon sign that reflected in your eyes.  </p><p>
  <em> The Rising Sun </em>
</p><p>The mysterious sign wasn’t the only thing that had caught your interest.  On the wrought iron door was a smaller, precariously placed note.  It was handwritten in an elaborate cursive font.  </p><p> </p><p>Doctor Samuel Wilson</p><p>Tarot Readings. Charms. Potions.</p><p>Dreams Made Real</p><p> </p><p>He was a witch doctor.</p><p>Turning around, your friends were walking ahead towards the hotel, not realizing you had fallen behind. Glancing around there was no one in sight.  Maybe your friends wouldn’t miss you if you dared to adventure inside for a minute.</p><p>With a gentle rap of your fingers across the door it seemed to open on its own. You cautiously took a step back, but nothing happened.  Part of you was expecting a ghost or goblin to jump out and scare you. After a minute you took a breath with the shake of your head.  You were acting silly.  Stepping inside quietly you closed the door behind you, much heavier than you imagined it to be.</p><p>It was dark inside, and curtains in reds and purples lined the walls lavishly. You strode over to them without really thinking about it. The velveteen drapes and soft yellow lighting put you at ease, and you turned with a small grin to look around the rest of the room.  It was empty, save a round table in the middle of the room with two ornate chairs on either side of it.  There were no heads in jars or voodoo dolls in sight, and you hated to admit it, but it wasn’t what you hoped for it to be.</p><p>As you walked around the table you looked for something, <em> anything </em> really to quench your thirst for the unknown.  </p><p>A frown had crept upon your lips and with one last glance around the room you made your way back to the door.  Your steps, silent before, now made the floorboards creak in protest.  You looked down, the hardwood much darker than it was naturally. Was it a trick of the light?  There was a silhouette of a bird at your feet, and you tilted your head at the figure.  It mimicked your head tilt before spreading its wings and making a dive towards the ground.  You hardly had time to react.</p><p>You jumped back to get out of the way and clenched your eyes shut, but the bird never came.  It was dead silent.  Blinking you looked from the ground up to the ceiling.  There were no beams or poles that it could have sat on.  There was no bird at all.  Spinning around towards the door the bird silhouette was perched along the handle.  It was keeping you from leaving, you just didn’t know it yet.</p><p>“It’s just a parlor trick, sugar.” </p><p>You jumped a foot in the air and spun on your heel before leaning back against the door. There was a man leaning back in one of the chairs.  He sat leisurely, watching you with dark eyes and a toothy grin.  The stubble on his chin was short and rugged, and his hair was buzzed, but there was a wild look to him.  He watched as your confusion turned into a cautious excitement and he smirked slowly. </p><p>This man was charming and cool, and you couldn’t help the hammering in your chest. You knew that he wasn’t there a minute before.  It wasn’t a trick of the light. Somehow you knew that he had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. </p><p>“How did you -”  You started quickly, but were cut off by the harsh sounds of a<em> kak kak kak.  </em></p><p>The shadow of the bird disappeared, and in its place you heard the flapping of wings.  A large falcon swooped down and landed on the table right in front of the man. You let out a breathless grin.</p><p>“You must be Doctor Wilson.”</p><p>He hummed out a slow, sweet tune, and goosebumps erupted over your skin.  </p><p>“My friends call me Sam.” His voice was sweet as honey and rugged like the crackle of a campfire.  You were too busy eyeing the witch doctor and missed the way she shuffled a deck of cards in his hands. Leaning forward he beckoned you closer with a nod to the other seat and you followed him blindly. </p><p>“You’re here for Mardi Gras.” He stated lamely and you felt a pang of hurt blossom in your chest. You were offended. Maybe he didn’t like tourists. Maybe you weren’t welcome after all. After a moment of silence he tilted his head, watching to see what you would do.  His right hand pulled forward and hooked around the falcon, stroking the back of its head absentmindedly. </p><p>“Or...maybe you’re not?”</p><p>The way he looked at you was like he was looking straight <em> through </em> you. You sat stiffly in the chair, rubbing the pads of your fingers against the ornate carvings on the armrests.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” You whispered.</p><p>“We celebrate a great feast tonight, <em> ma </em> <em> chérie </em>.” Sam started again. He pulled the bird up and onto the crest of the chair he was sitting in. The falcon watched silently, it’s dark eyes holding secrets you couldn’t begin to comprehend. “A feast of food and wine, trysts as far as the eye can see, pockets being filled with money all before the great fast.” </p><p>
  <em> The great fast. </em>
</p><p>“Lent?” You answered, but there was no question...none yet at least.</p><p>“Something like that.” Sam spoke like it was a tune he had sung a hundred times before.  “Tell me, <em> mon petit oiseau </em>, are you a Catholic?” </p><p>You shook your head slightly, thrown off by his question.  </p><p>Your beliefs, your religion, your <em> faith </em>was muddled to say the least.  Something had changed.  You had always been God fearing, right?   </p><p>Sam waved his hand, trying to clear the air with a breath of a laugh in his voice.</p><p>“It does not matter here. We are all sacrificing, <em> fasting </em>, one way or another. So tell me,” Sam was speaking in riddles. You leaned in subconsciously.</p><p>“What is it you desire?  What is it you need?” He cooed, and you swore that the shadows behind him were moving.  You had almost forgotten what he asked.</p><p>“That’s the thing.” You shook your head with a breathy laugh.  “I can’t explain it...like I’m so close to <em> something </em>.  It’s like there is something just outside my reach.”  It sounded insane, even to you.</p><p>You were breathless.  The air around you was heavy and thrumming and you didn’t know what you needed, but you knew you liked the feeling.  Sam gave you a side eye and nodded slowly.  The look he was giving was you made you feel understood.  It was the kind of look you had only known a handful of times in your life, like he believed in you. </p><p>The rap of his knuckles across the table brought you out of your hazy stupor and you smiled a lazy grin his way.  Looking down you watched as he stopped shuffling the cards.</p><p>“Maybe you are right. Your friends are too busy to notice the whispers in the air. <em> This </em> crowd is not where you want to be. A little bit of magic is what you need.”  </p><p>The cadence in his voice made his words sound like a song.  </p><p>“You can feel it in the air, the electricity in your veins.  You have too much stability in your life.  <em> It’s too safe </em>.  This is a time to free yourself. Why don’t you let loose, little dove?”</p><p>He flashed the cards in front of you and you reached out, hesitant at first, but the wink he gave you made you swallow any doubt.</p><p>“I don’t think the cards are for you.” He shook his head.  “I don’t need the cards to see what your future holds.”  His hands set down the cards and traced the outline of your fingers gently, his warm thumb brushing over the palm of your hand.</p><p>A flicker of light flashed through his eyes and he sat back, shaking his head with a grin.</p><p>“I know just the thing for you.”</p><p>Sam let go of your hand and stood, the falcon watching his movements silently. From behind the chair he pulled out an old wooden box. It was warped from years of wood rot from the humidity, like it could crumble at the slightest of touch.  The falcon began to <em> kak </em> violently before Sam hushed it and offered you another toothy smile.</p><p>“What is it?”  </p><p>He grinned back at you coyly. </p><p>“I don’t know.” He admitted, curiously holding the box. “But it feels right.”</p><p>With a wandering look, he looked like a man who had found his salvation. Sam opened the box with greedy eyes and you tried to peer into it, but he closed it just as quickly. His pupils were blown wide with excitement. </p><p>“We haven’t discussed the manner of payment<em>. </em>”</p><p>Of course. You didn’t expect him to give you something for nothing. </p><p>“How much will that cost?”</p><p>He whistled again with the shake of his head. “Not money. I don’t need your money.” You frowned slightly. </p><p>“What is it you want?” Your heart thumped wildly in your rib cage.</p><p>“I’m not asking for much. It’s a token really.  A trifle.” He grinned a toothy grin.  “What I want is what you have.  Stability.  Safety.”  It sounded like he was a trapped animal. <em> If you only knew </em>...It made you blink in confusion, the glamour around you starting to slip.  “But a piece of hair will do. Just one.”</p><p>A hair. <em> Your </em>hair. </p><p>“I don’t understand -” You tried, but he cut you off quickly and stepped closer. You could feel the heat of his breath on your face.</p><p>“And you don’t have to.  Consider it an investment.”</p><p>
  <em> An investment. </em>
</p><p>You didn’t have too much time to think about it. There was a veil of old magic draped over you like a blanket. It gave you tunnel vision. The box was taunting you. You needed to have it. Whatever was in it was going to be the answer to all of your questions. </p><p>Sam stepped in front of you, and the box was almost too big to balance in his left hand. His right arm reached out quickly. There was no hesitancy. He looked like a starved man and you held his salvation.</p><p>“Take my hand, Y/N<em>. </em>  Do we have a deal?”</p><p>You knew that there was a twist in his words, that it was too good to be true.  You should have turned back and run out the door - in the back of your head you knew that you never told him your name. But there was something in the air that made your stomach flip with excitement. </p><p>It was a mistake, a terrible mistake. </p><p>But you reached out eagerly, taking his large hand in yours. </p><p>What did you have to lose? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  There are good things in the air.  The weekend is ahead of us, there is a full moon outside, it’s finally October, and today is my birthday!!  I debated breaking this up into two chapters, but I think I can make it one, you know, as a treat. Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>You hid the box in your bag, careful not to jostle it around as you walked out of Doctor Wilson’s shop. There was a thumping in your veins, eager to get back to the hotel and open it. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Walking back out to the road you caught up with your friends. They were busy having drinks at the pub below the hotel, talking about who had the best outfit for Mardi Gras. It was a stale conversation. It didn’t matter if they work sequins or silk, you knew by the end of the night they would all be scantily clad in the streets. <em>Not that you had a problem with that,</em> but you were somewhere else entirely. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The box was calling out to you, and you needed to know what was inside, but you didn’t want to open it around your friends. Something about it felt like it was specifically made for you. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was a selfish thought. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was completely unlike you, but you shook your head with a grin.  This was going to be your little secret.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sipping your beer anxiously you watched the clock tick by.  You didn’t care what they were going to wear. You didn’t care about the body glitter and the hairspray and the makeup.  The box in your handbag was the only thing on your mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You excused yourself with the feeble excuse of getting ready for the night and you were almost skipping to the stairs with excitement. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taking the stairs two at a time you hurried to the third floor and impatiently unlocked your room with a rough tug.  The sound of the door flying open and slamming against the wall made you gain some semblance of control.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, <em>shit.</em>” You whispered anxiously, checking the wall to make sure that you didn’t bust a hole in the old drywall. You were acting like a mad woman. The door was unscathed, and you poked your head back out to the hallway to make sure that no one would check up on you.  After about four impatient seconds of scanning the hall you closed and locked the door quickly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kicking off your shoes you practically jumped onto the bed, the bag clutched tightly to your side. You were sitting cross legged and dove into the bag past the half melted lipstick and crumpled city map until you felt it.  You pulled out the wooden box and cradled it in your lap, nervous all of a sudden.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It held a different kind of weight than it did when you were at the shop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had no idea where to begin with what Doctor Wilson had given you.  It was your own Pandora’s box.  It could be anything and nothing all at once, and you felt the air leave the room.  Your once eager hands were now slow and careful. It was now or never.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lifting the old metal clasp you held your breath, lifting the lid.  You didn’t dare to blink. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The box lid opened without fuss, and with greedy eyes you drew a shallow breath.  There was something wrapped in an old cloth - it looked like cheesecloth.  Lifting it, you noticed an etching at the bottom of the box.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The last living remains of J.B.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyebrows drew together.  Living remains? It was an oxymoron. Tracing over the old carvings your finger was stuck on the J.B.  You dove into the deep recesses of your mind to try and figure it out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Jon Bellion</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The Jonas Brothers</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Justin Bieb -</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head with a light laugh.  Maybe you had listened to too much music on the plane ride.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, it was a mystery to be solved.  Setting down the box you gently started to unwrap the mysterious gift...You should have thought a little bit harder about what the box had said.  In a way it was a warning - and it was one that you did not listen to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cloth was old and hard, and it was not nearly as pliable as you thought it would be. How old was this thing? You were gentle up until this point, but with a firmer grip you were almost tearing at it. With one final crack of the cloth the material was easier to move, and you went to work at it almost fervently.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If your friends could see you now they might have thought you had lost your mind.  Maybe you had, but as quickly as you unwound the cloth it all at once unveiled something dreadful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blood rushed to your ears.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You jumped, throwing the pile of cloth as far away from you as possible.  It landed with a thud on the ground.  What you had seen couldn’t be real, and after what seemed like an eternity you leaned forward over the side of the bed. On the ground, still half wrapped in the cloth, you saw a hand.  It was a <em>human </em>hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head. This couldn’t be right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Right?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a hand in the box. How did Doctor Wilson not know that there was a hand in the box? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One thing was for sure.  You couldn’t just leave a severed hand on the ground.  You slipped from the bed to the ground, crawling over to it carefully.  It was a man’s hand, a left hand, and from what you could see it was preserved in the shape of a fist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a <em>kak </em>outside your window, and snapping out of your distressed state you saw a bird at your windowsill. It wasn’t any bird.  It was Doctor Wilson’s falcon.  The falcon watched you closely with dark eyes and you scowled.  Did Sam know that this would happen? With another piercing <em>kak</em> you shuddered and turned your head from the bird back to the hand.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked thickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The hand was holding something.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t know how you knew it was holding something, or how you had come to that conclusion, but you needed to know.  You needed to know now. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With another kak you leaned in, unwrapping the rest of the cheesecloth with nimble fingers and a blind mind. You didn’t realize you weren’t in control.  Tricks were being played on your mind and your body followed, and as soon as the hand was unwrapped you took a shallow breath and sat it back down.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hand wasn’t cold.  It was warm, as if it were still alive.  You could see every vein, like blood still circulated through it. It wasn’t possible. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With sweaty palms you leaned back in, watching it with a crease in your forehead.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a hand in the box.  There was a preserved hand in the box, and you were out of your wits.  With another slow breath you tilted your head to watch the falcon in the windowsill.  It was cold and calculated, staring at the hand and shifting it’s feathers.  It wasn’t paying you any attention, but it was waiting.  When you turned your sights back towards the floor your heart nearly stopped.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hand had opened.  The flexed fingers had relaxed, and the hand was laying flat, palm open towards the sky.  More importantly, the voice in the back of your head was right.  The hand <em>was </em>holding something. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a dark metal ring nestled in the palm of the hand.  At first glance it looked dark as night, but the longer you looked it began to shift.  The smoky black ring grew hot, looking like dying embers at the end of a fire.  But that was impossible. If it was hot, the skin on the hand would be red and burned. You leaned in closer.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sudden<em> kak kak kak</em> in the background was lost to you as you reached out to touch it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Kak kak kak.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sucked in a breath and reached out. It was just a hand. It wasn’t going to hurt you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>KAK KAK KAK.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You touched the ring, and it was surprisingly cool against your skin but it still held it’s dark and burning look.  You needed to know more.  You picked the ring up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>KAK-AKAK-KAK-AKAK</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Behind you the falcon was frantic, flapping its wings and jumping up and into the air.  You didn’t notice as it flew away. You didn’t know what it was flying back to. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The metal band wasn’t smooth, but it was rough and grainy. It wasn’t forged to be beautiful.  It was forged for...something else.  As you turned the band around your fingers the size of it made you frown. It was a thin band but the size of the ring was quite big. A flash of heat rushed to your ears. A wild idea struck you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hovered the band over your left hand, testing out the ring on your fingers.  It was far too big for your pinkie, then you dipped it onto your ring finger, to your middle finger, forefinger, and then wiggled it past the knuckle on your thumb.  It could be a good thumb ring.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wait…something wasn’t right. You felt a terrible ache in your stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking your head and looking back at the hand on the floor you coaxed it off your thumb.  You weren’t going to wear this severed hand’s ring.  It sounded like something straight out of<em> The Addams Family.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘I believe this is yours.” You murmured lightly, reaching down to place it back on the palm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were going to wrap it up and give it back to Doctor Wilson. You were going to demand an explanation and forget all about the magic hand he had given you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What you didn’t expect was that as soon as the metal touched the palm it’s fingers flexed again. It trapped not only the ring, but the strong fingers gripped tightly to your hand like it was a Halloween trick. You sucked in a sharp breath.  It was a <em>strong</em> grip. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had to physically use your other hand to pull and wiggle your fingers out of its grasp, and only then did your senses decide to come back to you.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is crazy.  It was bonafide, certified, crazy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the kind of crazy that you didn’t want to be anywhere near.  With a hitch in your throat you grabbed the cheesecloth and sloppily wrapped the hand back up before tossing it back into the box.  You probably closed the lid harder than necessary, but you didn’t care.  It was all beginning to be too much.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thinking fast you scrambled over to the closet in the corner and crammed the box to the far corner of the top shelf.  You couldn’t afford to let anyone else see it.  It wasn’t until you closed the closet door that you slumped down against it with your hands cradling your face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were back in control, and it was too much to handle. You were tearing up silently, both scared and angry tears, and you didn’t know what to do.  This was not the magic that you wanted.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was something much darker.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You needed a distraction.  In the heat of the afternoon you took a cold shower and the sting of the water was a reminder that you were okay.  Everything was going to be okay, and you were going to make sure of it.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was an upbeat jazz station on the alarm clock radio you listened to, and with the help of the bar downstairs delivering a drink to your room you were back on track.  You would have to play it off like it never happened.  With a silent cheers to yourself in the mirror you took a drink.  The burn in the back of your throat was almost nice.  Everything was going to be okay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You brought that little black dress that lived in the back of your closet, and it was itching to get some use. It showed off every part of you that you would have wanted to keep hidden in any other situation, but this was a party.  It was the party of parties. You promised to let loose. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The makeup bag that you hauled over to the vanity made it look like you were gearing up for war.  Hell, maybe you could even put some good use to the purple and yellow body glitter that Nat had stowed away in there.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time your friends were knocking on your door to collect you not even the heaviness of the humidity could get you down. You looked and felt like a force to be reckoned with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your group did a round of shots before you even left the hotel. A little pregame couldn’t hurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was still your vacation, and you were going to live it up lavishly.  Down the street vendors had set up with their food and wares, and the smell alone could melt away all of your worries. Giant bonfires were lit to keep everyone warm even in the dead of night.  The lighting that danced along the streets was warm and comfortable. There was so much to take in. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There were giant pots of gumbo and jambalaya that lined down the block.  Stands sprouted up in the walkway with creamy shrimp and grits for sale, étouffée, and even a crawfish boil for the bravest of customers.  It was a messy way to eat, but everyone in the food tent seemed to not care.  They were covered in napkins and bibs while potatoes, corn, and crawfish were flying off the pile in the middle of the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of your friends grabbed your arm with a smirk and led the group through the crowd of people.  You were fighting against the pull of traffic, laughing as people snickered your way.  On the other side of the street was a row of dessert vendors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Beignets, pralines, and snoballs left a sickly sweet smell in the air, and Nat was almost running towards the King Cake stand.  Before you knew it she was waiting in line, waving the rest of your group to her.  Her eyes absolutely lit up as she watched them slice the colorfully iced cake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As she handed pieces out to the group and the woman behind the counter smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now don’t forget about the baby.  You oughta be careful when you take a bite!” She drawled, and you all nodded your thanks before stepping off to the side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>King Cake was especially treasured, and it was game at the same time.  There was a plastic baby hidden somewhere in the cake, and from the whispers in the air luck and favor would fortune whoever had that slice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a cheers you all tested your luck, and the smell of cinnamon made your mouth water.  With a careful bite you dove in.  There was a crunch, but it wasn’t plastic. A bitter metal taste masked the sweetness of the cake, and you drew back with reserved eyes. Your teeth felt cold and painful, and the taste of iron lingered on your tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of your friends had gotten the baby and the rest of the group was cheering and laughing, but you were distracted. As you dug at the cake you quickly realized why you tasted metal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the ring.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the ring that you knew you left in the hotel.  It was the ring that was curled tightly in the fist of a severed hand locked in a box in the back of your closet.  And it was in the cake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t mask the fear that washed over you.  You probably looked as pale as a ghost.  Your stomach clenched.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>None of your friends seemed to notice, and with the quick flick of your hand you pulled the ring out from the cake and let it fall to the ground.  You didn’t want it.  You didn’t want anything to do with it. The street was busy and covered with streamers and confetti.  It was lost to you as soon as it dropped, and you followed your friends as they walked down the street.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The faint <em>kaks</em> in the background were lost in the music that played, and you made the best decision you could have made all night.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were going to get roaring drunk.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nat was on board, and if anyone could hold their alcohol it was going to be her.  She led the way and your group followed the leader through parades and clubs and bars.  The dark magic and lingering fear fell to the wayside as your senses were assaulted by the sounds and sights of New Orleans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At one point when everyone else was on the dance floor you felt it again.  You felt the same buzzing in the air as you did before you ever went into Sam Wilson’s shop.  For the first time that night you felt alone, and there was a thrumming in your chest that yearned for more.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The alcohol in your veins had lowered your inhibitions, and the magic in the air swept through you. You had no way to try and stop it, and the feeling came at you with full force.    </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t until later into the night that you walked away from the music, the lights, and the crowds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The everglades reeled you in with the lap of the water against the shore and the moonlight softening the night.  If you weren’t buzzed, er, <em>drunk</em> off the cheap spirits from generous bartenders you might have had the good sense to go home, but you walked on.  The humidity was thick and your hair stuck to the back of your neck and shoulders, but you didn’t care. It was liberating. You were free.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you walked farther away from the busy streets you noticed a soft purple glow, a fluorescence that stole away at your senses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The light was close, you were sure of it.  You could see it, you could almost <em>taste</em> it, you were so close.  With a drunken giggle you wiped the sweat away from your forehead and trudged forward. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had eventually stepped away from the road altogether and were on a dirt track, the thickness of the air swimming around your brain. You were dizzy and hot, and more importantly you were determined.  Following the light blindly like a moth to a flame your heels stuck slightly in the mud, but you didn’t care. You needed to find the purple light.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crickets sang to welcome you to the uncharted territory, the everglades cheered for you to move deeper, and for a moment you thought of your friends. You left them at the bar, but they were happy.  They were drinking and laughing and dancing with strangers. They probably wouldn't even notice that you stepped out.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Destiny awaited, you were sure of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>About fifty meters away was the purple sign, lit up to show a giant toad waiting to catch a fly. The fly lit up the sign, jumping from one part of the sign to the other as the purple light flickered, getting closer and closer to the frog and on the last image of the sign it showed the toad capturing its prey with its long tongue. The luminescence made you shiver.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you would have been paying attention you would have noticed the bubbles breaching the surface of the water on your left, but you stepped forward with confidence, unaware of the trouble under the surface. The light pulled you in.  You gave up your mind blindly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The purple light was almost as intoxicating as the liquor, reeling you in against the dark of the night.  It was a dark and twisted trap.  You were hypnotized, and the alcohol raging through your veins clouded your judgement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crawling up and out of the water was a figure, and it was almost too dark to notice against the dark of the night. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perfectly human to the naked eye, the figure followed you closely with hungry eyes, watching as you teetered on your feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If it weren’t for the tree limb that it had snagged on you wouldn't have noticed that something else was there, but you stopped, listening to the frogs and crickets hum in the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With an inhale you turned, looking out over the water it came out from. Lightning bugs danced over the water and you couldn’t help the smile that tugged at your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can come out. I won’t hurt you.” You called out softly, gently.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe you had forgotten that you had wandered into the middle of the bayou, away from the lights and safety of town.  This was not your territory, and you were on fragile ground. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The air was still, and you blinked thickly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello?” You asked, stepping closer to the water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you had been thinking clearly you would have ran, you wouldn’t have called out, but your senses fought against you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a breath of wind that floated past your face, caressing your chin and neck. It was seductive, a shiver raking from your ears to your toes. It wasn’t the wind.  There was hot breath on the back of your neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried to turn, you really did, but eager and damp fingers raked over your sides and hips made you close your eyes. The cold dampness was a welcome change next to the heat of the night and you leaned into the touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“You.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes snapped open and you froze, trying to calm the butterflies in your chest. Your breathing was uneven.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You're here." It started again. It was a man, you were sure of it. His voice was hoarse like he hadn't used it in a while, but there was something smoky in his tone that reeled you in. The strangled words were filled with longing, longing for something you couldn't quite explain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're finally here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could feel the reverberations of his chest against your back and you sucked in a breath. His words were rugged, strained, but it sent a thrill through your body. You weren’t in control. “I’ve waited.  I’ve waited <em>lifetimes</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His words didn’t fully register in your head, and you were overcome with longing.  You had never felt this way before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve been waiting for me?” You asked, begged, and your voice betrayed you.  You should have been terrified.  You should have yelled and fought and ran, but you leaned against him like you knew him. You keened into him, the curve of your ass brushing against him. The figure shifted close to you, his nose nuzzling into the back of your ear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was always going to be you.” He coaxed, and you melted against his hold. Strong arms wrapped around your torso, brushing teasingly under the curve of your chest and you tried to hold back a desperate whimper.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who are you?” He hummed deliciously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were distracted by the soft skin of his lips against your ear, the base of your neck, the stretch of your shoulder. His teeth scraped against the gentle skin, his movements purposeful and self fulfilling. But you didn’t care, pushing your neck to the side to help his exploration. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m Y/N.” You were breathless at his teasing ministrations. “My name is Y/N.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had said the magic words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He groaned, straining against your body. His left arm came up to cage your own, solid like metal you were pinned against his body. He was strong. He was <em>hard</em>. His right arm pulled your hip flush against him, and you couldn't help but gasp into his touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh honey. My sweet Y/N.” He coaxed his tongue down your neck and along your pulse. A  shameless moan slipped past your lips and you couldn’t fight the heat igniting in your belly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>None of it felt real. It was all a fever dream to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It all changed the moment sharp canines tore into the tender skin on your neck. It burned like sunrise. It jolted you out of your drunken stupor and you tried to push away.  You were alone in the middle of nowhere with a complete stranger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were in danger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your vision flashed white and you fought.  You fought with all of your might against the spell, kicking behind him and trying to twist out of his hold. The soft groan of the man behind you fell on deaf ears as you felt your own blood trickle over your collar down to your chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Please.”</em> You croaked against his hold. “Please… please.” It wasn’t like the pain of falling off a bike or having your heart broken.  The pain was electric, thrumming through your veins and down your spine.  You were frozen in place, and for a split moment you couldn’t tell what you were begging him for. Your eyes were watering and your hair fell into your face. “Please. <em>Please stop.” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your voice didn’t sound like your own.  You had no control.  Everything felt heavy like you were drowning in swamp water and at the same time it was like your nerves had been set alight with a match. It was too much.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure detached from the nook of your neck with a guttural growl, turning you in his arms gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was the first time you had seen it. It was the first time you had seen <em>him</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The alluring man from the water was a cryptid in the moonlight. Long strands of dark and damp hair hung around his face, clinging to his forehead and cheeks. The skin on his face was pale, almost green, almost blue in the night. The sanguine look in his eyes made you shudder. The reflected light made his eyes appear to glow. He looked like a starved man. But he was no man. No human had his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You fell for his trap.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His long and sharp canines were on display, dripping with dark pools of blood.  <em>Your</em> blood. A whimper fell from your lips before you could help it and he let out a soothing shush, dragging one of his long thick fingers against your lips. It was all too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You made another attempt to move, but were too weak.  Your head was heavy and foggy, and you fought to turn your head away.  He was a monster.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve waited so long.” He hummed. Your tears were flowing freely now, fear manifesting in every crevice of your body. You felt so heavy, so weak. With another soothing hush his thumb brushed away the tears falling down your cheeks. You were nauseous.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh little one,” he pleaded, licking the thick blood from his lips. “I can’t let you go.” Another bout of nausea washed over you and you tried to move away but your body was limp in his arms. A lingering kiss to the crown of your head made your eyes flutter close. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won’t let you go.” He repeated smugly, his teeth pulling together in a twisted smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you fell limp in his arms he moved, looking with dark eyes to the illuminated building.  His eyes narrowed at the unnatural light and he stood his ground. Standing in the doorway was Sam Wilson, leaning against the frame with his own satisfied grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve been a great help to me, Sam.” The creature praised, bowing his head.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ve waited for this day for a long time.” Sam agreed with a twinkle in his eye. In his fingers he twisted the iron ring that you had tried so hard to get rid of, holding it out for the creature to see. “This was yours once.  Would you like it back?”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A haunting chuckle filled the air.  “I no longer need it. Thank you, Sam.” The figure grinned back down to you, running a hand over the crest of your face.  If not for the situation you were in, if you were awake to see it, you might have thought it was a sweet gesture. He looked back up to Doctor Wilson like a saved man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have repaid your family’s debt.” He nodded with a hum.  “I now release you of your curse, just as you have released me from mine.”  The cryptic message sat heavy in his stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam was swayed and he almost forgot how to breathe.  The weight of the world had lifted off his shoulders, as if his proverbial shackles were broken.  A sigh of relief washed over him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s been an honor, Mr. Barnes.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As suddenly as the building had come into existence it spirited away, leaving you in the middle of the bayou in the dark, and in the care of the beast.  You were in the arms of <em>le feu follet.</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I had so much great feedback and kudos and bookmarks from the last chapter, and I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this!!! Like...UM I was super surprised?! So thank you!!</p><p>This chapter is not violent or dark, but there is SMUTTY SMUT.  It is some pretty aggressive sex, so please read with your own discretion, and this is intended for mature audiences.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were cold. </p><p>You were <em> so </em> cold. </p><p>It was the only thing that you could think about.</p><p>The chattering of your teeth woke you up with a jolt.  Your body was freezing and wrecked with shivers and an unpleasant frost settled deep in your bones.</p><p>“Such a<em> pretty </em> thing. You’re finally awake.” </p><p>It sounded far away, but the gentle stroke of fingers on your cheek told you otherwise. You barely registered the words before your eyes flew open, your body springing to life before your brain could catch up. </p><p>Everything was blurry, and as you scrambled to sit up a sharp spike of pain shot through your neck.  A pained whimper left your throat.  You sounded more like a wounded animal than a person, right now it didn’t matter -your body was on autopilot. You could hardly see a thing, digging your hands in the ground below you to get your bearings.  </p><p>It was cold, damp dirt that was engraved in the ridges of your palm and under your fingernails.  </p><p>You were outside.   </p><p>In an attempt to stand up your leg got caught on a muddy slope, dragging you back down with a sloppy thud.  <em> Why were you outside? </em> Your vision was no help, spots of green and brown but nothing more.  Frantic to get away you began to crawl.  You needed to get out of here.</p><p>Dried leaves crunched under your knees, and tree roots on the ground made it almost impossible to maneuver.  Blood rushed in your ears and you heard the gentle whimpers.  It took a moment to realize they were coming from you.  You were shaking, crying through blurry eyes, and didn’t know if it was from the cold or the pain or the fear of the unknown.</p><p>It was like you had tunnel vision and your body was in flight mode.  The hammering in your chest blocked out the noises around you.  There was the sound of laughing and a gentle hum calling for you, but it was far away.  Everything was far away.</p><p>You didn’t notice the ground get softer under your hands or how the mud seeped between your fingers until it was too late.  All of your weight was on your hands, and you blindly surged forward a step too far into the water.  </p><p>Swamp water rushed in through your nose and mouth and you choked, thrashing around to try to find which way was up and in your disoriented state you didn’t know what else to do. It burned at your eyes and in your lungs.  The burning was quick, sliced through by the cold chill of the water.  Your body was frigid and with a flash of realization you knew you had to move or you wouldn’t make it.  </p><p>You started kicking, not sure which direction you were swimming, but you were sure it was the right way. It had to be.  With your hands out in front of you pulled yourself through the water. You had to be getting close.  Your head felt heavy, and when you were sure that you would break the surface you swam straight into a rock at the bottom of the bayou.</p><p>There was movement in the water.  Before you could panic an arm wrapped around your waist to orient you, pulling you up.  Your body felt so heavy that you didn’t think that you could fight against it if you tried. You broke the surface with a gasp.</p><p>Whatever had pulled you up you clung to like your life depended on it, your muddied hands and arms pulling around them frantically.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.”  The voice was gentle, soothing even. <em> His </em> voice. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>A broken sob came out of you.  You were scared out of your wits. </p><p>At that moment you didn’t care if it was Bigfoot dragging you out of the water - you knew that if you were left to your own devices you probably wouldn’t have made it out of the water. </p><p>You clutched tighter. </p><p>The strong arm wrapped around you caressed your back, cradling your head close. He was protecting you. You could feel his other arm breaking the surface of the water, wading back to the muddy shore.  There were whispers in the air, a constant buzzing that made you look around.  Everything was still dark, your vision nonexistent. </p><p>“I can’t see.  I…I can’t see.” You choked on a frustrated sob.  It wasn’t fair.  Nothing made sense, and you tried to brush the tears away with the back of your hand. It wasn’t helping. </p><p>“It will pass.” His deep voice soothed again, and as you felt solid ground beneath your feet you felt his grip adjust around your waist, his other arm pulling down to reach under your knees before lifting you up entirely. You thought about his reply and frowned. </p><p>The cold air hit your soaked body, and for a moment you were shocked back into the real world. This wasn’t right.  None of this was right. You tried to squirm out of his grip.</p><p>“Hey buddy, I can walk all on my own.”</p><p>You bit your tongue, surprised by the outburst.  It was a vulnerable position for you to be in.</p><p>“Oh?” The voice questioned, and you swore you could sense the smirk in his tone.  “Because you were doing so well before?”</p><p>You didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Who were you kidding?  You were going to need whatever help the stranger could offer you. Before you had time to think of any smart comeback another gust of wind flew past, reminding you just how cold and wet you were. You were playing checkers and he was playing chess.  There was no point arguing about it.</p><p>Leaning into his shoulder you realized the skin was bare.  He wasn’t wearing a shirt. He must have been freezing, but you didn’t feel any goosebumps on his skin.</p><p>“I can’t feel my fingers. Everything is so cold.” You whispered, not sure if he could hear you. “Can’t you feel it?</p><p>
  <em> Feel it.  </em>
</p><p>He didn’t. </p><p>Someway, somehow, in the deepest corners of your mind you knew that he didn’t.  He seemed immune to the frigid temperature, and you were on the opposite end of the spectrum.  You were chilled to the point of exhaustion. Your breathing was slowing down and you slumped your head against his shoulder.  Even though you couldn’t see you clearly you heard his pace quicken, the whispers behind you long forgotten.</p><p>Deeper into the thickets the creature trudged, back into the direction that you had so desperately tried to get away from in the first place.  Further into the marsh there was an old, deserted cottage that was sinking into the soft ground below.  It was decrepit and forgotten. </p><p>The warped walls provided shelter from the outside, but it looked far from friendly. Dead vines and moss covered the wooden walls,and the windows were cracked, but none of that mattered.</p><p>You were at the mercy of this stranger to bring you back from the brink of frostbite.  You didn’t even think it could get so cold being this far south.</p><p>You were in such a delusional state by the time the fire had roared to life that you almost thanked the man for not letting you freeze to death or get eaten by alligators. It seemed so backwards.  He had sat you down on the dry ground close to the fire.</p><p>The heat consumed you, the tingling in your fingertips letting you know you were thawing out.  You couldn't see the fire, but your vision was clouded with pops of red and orange.  It was a haunting feeling to be in your own body but not be in control. </p><p>The cottage was still, and the only sounds you could hear were your own shallow breaths.  The man was silent, but he was there.  There was a tremble that buzzed through you, your wet dress clinging to your body in an icy embrace.</p><p>“You’ll warm up faster if you get out of those wet clothes.”</p><p>You held a breath and tilted your heading the direction of his voice. He was teasing you, surely.</p><p>“I think that’s more second date material.” You mumbled dryly, not even giving it a second thought.  There was no way that you were stripping in front of a stranger that you couldn’t see in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Not happening.</p><p>“You are going to get sick.” He replied logically. </p><p>You blinked slowly into the flames, confused by his concern, cradling your head in your hands.  Your hand grazed the side of your neck and you stilled, feeling the broken, swollen skin against your fingers. A shudder went through you as the memory came rushing back to you. The magic and the fear.  It was a lot to take in.</p><p>Your head was reeling with questions.  There was a lump in the back of your throat.</p><p>“Are you?...did you -” You didn’t even know what to say and shook your head in distress.  “It was you. You did this, <em> didn’t you?”   </em></p><p>You were met with silence.  It was deafening.</p><p>“Please, say something.” You begged, feeling lost and alone with your wonderful and terrible memories.  How could he make you feel so much affection and fear that you were caving in on yourself? You didn’t know how to feel. The crackle of the fire was your only company and you were so unsure of everything.</p><p>“Are you going to kill me?”</p><p>You tried to keep your voice from wavering, but couldn’t hide the fear that lingered in your words.  There was a shift on the wood beam next to you and you stilled, trying to listen to what he was doing.  It scared you.</p><p>“No. <em> Oh honey, </em> no <em> .” </em> His voice was incredulous and concerned all at once and it worried you.  It was compassionate and broken.</p><p>A bubble of guilt churned in your stomach at his reaction.  He sounded burned.  A man betrayed.  You reached out on instinct alone, a sudden urge to console him washing over you.  It was frightening.</p><p>When you reached out your hand grazed across his chest, carefully mapping out the indent over his pecs and up to his clavicle.  He froze under your feather touches, but didn’t stop you.  He was cold and his body was hard, the ridges of his shoulders and biceps felt sculpted from marble.  </p><p>With a confidence you didn’t know you possessed you went back the way you came from, moving your hand up farther, up his neck and in his hair to cup his cheek.  It was brass even for you, but something about it felt right.  </p><p>“You feel it.”</p><p>The rumble of his chest and his hand covering yours against his cheek made your breath hitch.  You felt <em>something. </em>There was a familiar feeling that came over you when you were on the path, pressed up against him, blind to the rest of the world.</p><p>“I don’t understand.”  Your voice shook, blinking blindly into the dark.  </p><p>“You don’t have to understand.” He replied simply.  “Pretty girl, just feel.  Just feel it.”</p><p>
  <em> Just feel it.  </em>
</p><p>Your mind was buzzing, half convinced he was going to close the distance between the two of you.  There was a part of you that wanted it.  It was something that felt dormant up until now, something raw and carnal and needy.  Your brain told you that this was insane, but you didn’t know what to believe. </p><p>It surely didn’t feel like magic.  You felt it deep in your bones.  </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>You were stupefied listening to your own voice - it was light and airy, gentle even.  In your chest your heart was fluttering. He tilted his head into your palm, pressing a kiss there with a grin.  Warmth spread there hotter than the fire.</p><p>“You can call me Bucky.”    </p><p>
  <em> Bucky. </em>
</p><p>Something clicked, something familiar and hot in the pit of your belly.</p><p><em> “Come here </em>, Y/N.”  </p><p>His voice was a whisper against your skin. When he didn’t move you did with a sudden urge to touch him, restraint falling to the wayside.</p><p>It was as if he was expecting it. </p><p>He caught you with his other arm and tugged you down against him.  Your thumb brushed over his cold lips, replaced quickly by your own lips when you got your bearings.  </p><p>The kiss was searing regardless of his cold skin and you groaned into his mouth.  He was sickly sweet and earthly, his arms caging you in, almost cradling you in his lap. The intensity from before had come back full swing.  You remembered being pressed up against him, feeling him encompass you, and a wistful shudder ran through you from your cheeks to your core. </p><p>“That’s it, love.” He hummed against your lips, and you pulled your arms up and around his neck. </p><p>His feverish whisper made you tremble, a deep need inside you making itself known. He coaxed sweet noises out of you with his tongue and your teeth clicked together, the feeling of his canines dragging across your lips.  He could swallow you up.</p><p>The drag of your fingers through his hair made him groan. There was a dark rumble in his throat and he pulled back, using his strong grip to pull you on top of him fully.  On instinct you pulled your hips flush against him,  your dress riding up your legs with little resistance.  You couldn’t see it, but you could feel his devilish smirk against your lips.</p><p>You were aware of his closeness and raked your hands between your bodies up across his chest.  His breathing was steady, calm even, but yours was erratic. Your body was on fire, alight from the sinful way he was holding you.</p><p>He was playing your body like an instrument. You needed to touch him, to know the feeling of him, to feel the strength of him under your fingertips.  The twitch of him between your legs sent your hips forward, desperate for the friction. </p><p>“<em>That’s it. </em>Is that what you need?” He cooed. He grunted against your mouth, his forehead connecting with yours. You couldn't help they way that your thighs clenched at his words, dragging your hips against him.</p><p>You couldn’t trust your own voice, and you were reduced down to mindless whimpers and crazed moans. You pulled away long enough to get oxygen to your brain before pulling him back in with a full force, a languid kiss against his lips. You needed him. </p><p>One of his large hands raked his way up your arm to the strap on your shoulder.   He tugged it down roughly before sliding your arm out from the fabric, the heat from the fire and the rush of his movements making your exposed chest pebble in excitement.  He was everywhere all at once as his other hand repeated the other side until your dress was bunched up around your waist.</p><p>“So pretty. <em>So pretty for me.”  </em></p><p>The reverberations tingled from the heat between your legs down to your toes and your breath hitched when he kneaded one of your breasts in his hand.  </p><p>It was too much.  It was not enough.  </p><p>“Oh, <em> Bucky.” </em> You managed to get out, your head falling back at his tender touch.</p><p>You felt it when you rocked against him, your own sex hot with need, wet against his own.  He was hard against your thighs, so close to where you needed him to be. The friction of you dripping down against him was delicious and a wanton gasp trembled through you.  The panties you wore were a thin, almost laughable barrier. Your hands traveled lower, down his navel before he bucked up gently.  He needed this.  You needed this.</p><p>Wet kisses trailed from your lips down your jaw and back behind your ear.  He went lower, grazing the broken skin on your neck with his hot tongue and greedy lips.  Your eyes opened and a silent scream jolted you, and you were convinced you could see stars.  The sensation rocked you into a desperate frenzy.</p><p>You didn’t even register that he had lifted you, pinning your body close to his when he slammed you back down.  Your panties had been pulled to the side and he slid to the hilt, the stretch of him burning around you.  It knocked the air out of your lungs.</p><p>Bucky growled at his aching cock as it slid home, the twitch of him inside of you make you clasp down around him.  </p><p>This time you let out a cry, surprise and pleasure filling the darkest corners of your body.  He let out his own bewitching moan, thrusting back up without giving you time to adjust. You couldn’t hold yourself up, losing grip on your mind as his hands lifted your ass before dragging back down on him. </p><p>He was a possessed man, slamming his hips into you wildly and suckling on your neck as you moaned against his chest.  The slick drag of him was all encompassing, hitting the farthest, forgotten parts of your body.  </p><p>And you took all of it. </p><p>His touch was bruising, you were sure of it, but the aftershocks left your mind reeling.  His hips ground so deeply into you that you were blushing from the contact, the softest, most tender part of you was exposed and his for the taking. You were all his for the taking. Your slick walls and that oh so spongy spot was tantalized, his quick thrusts making quick work of you.</p><p>You had never felt such a rush, and the coil inside you was wound tight.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted?” He groaned, nibbling on your earlobe.  “Is this what you <em> needed? </em> Did you need my cock buried deep inside you?  Did you need me as much as I need you?”  </p><p>“Bucky!” You cried out sharply, his sultry words being the last nail in your coffin.  </p><p>You had come undone around him suddenly and without warning, clenching hard and milking him for all it was worth. It was such a rush. He didn’t stop.  His pace was relentless and selfish, taking everything that was his. </p><p>“Oh honey.” He grunted wildly, finding your lips in a wicked kiss, pulling you in as you leaned your head back. “Is that all it takes?  So pretty. <em> So easy </em>.”</p><p>He was going to ruin you.</p><p>With another cry you snaked your arms free from between your bodies and held onto him with all of your might.  Your nails dug into his broad shoulders and if anything it just coaxed him on further.  You felt him move, and in an instant your back was hitting the ground and he was on top of you.</p><p><em> “So pretty. </em>  You are doing so good.” He praised with a soft kiss, trailing kisses down your body. You were nearly delirious at his sudden softness and the drag of his lips across your skin. Sweet moans poured over your lips and he smiled against your skin.</p><p>“Can you give me one more, pretty girl?” He asked lightly, his hand sliding down to your overworked sex and dragging his fingers through your folds to your clit.  </p><p>“Bucky, <em> I can’t -” </em> you reeled, still coming down from your first crash and your eyes rolled back, holding on to him desperately. He hushed you softly with a feather kiss against your lips.</p><p>“I know you can.”</p><p>He circled there once and watched you mewl into the air, and you could feel the satisfaction in his hum.  Bucky pulled your hips towards him and you felt the head of his cock tease you.  Your body was sensitive, your folds still wet, and he slid in again, slowly now, like he was testing your limits.  His fingers continued to work against your clit as he bottomed out, hitting as far as your body would take him.  Your cervix was sensitive,<em> everything was sensitive </em>, and you felt all of it.</p><p>There was no room to argue with him.</p><p>The build inside you came slower this time, leaving you calling his name and pulling him close before you realized it.  Your kisses were sloppy, eyes brimming with tears, and you felt so good. Your chest bounced with the force of his thrusts, and the coil inside of you was thrumming wildly.</p><p>“Bucky, <em> please </em>.” You begged.  You needed to finish, needed him to finish.  You felt feverish in your revelry, needing him there with you.</p><p>“I know.” He groaned.  “I know,<em> love </em>. I feel it too.” The pet names made your chest flare and he leaned in closer to the crook of your neck, the heat of his breath dancing on your skin and clouding your mind.  You felt a wave of slick at your core. </p><p>His thrusts changed pace at your mewl, pulling you closer and caging you in.  His fingers danced around your bundle of nerves until you couldn’t take it anymore.  He was licking your neck and fucking into your body with wild abandon.</p><p><em> “Please. Please.” </em> You chanted, helpless to his onslaught. <em> “Please baby, please.”  </em></p><p>A growl tore through him like a wild animal  at your pleas and he bit down, <em> hard, </em> on the already broken skin at your neck.  The pleasure that washed over you was immeasurable. There was no pain.  You clenched on his cock, wave after wave, to ride your own release and that’s what did him in.</p><p>Bucky pulled his head back and you felt his body jerk forward on instinct, his hips clashing into yours less controlled than before. The feeling of his own spend hot inside you had you dizzy and you grabbed for him with tired arms, pulling him down with you.  </p><p>
  <em> Closer, you needed him closer. </em>
</p><p>He was just as frenzied and spent as you felt, pulling you into the crook of his shoulder and holding you close.  </p><p>If you could have seen the naked love and affection in Bucky’s dark gaze you would have shivered with fear, but you were relaxing against his body in blind bliss.  You had given him everything he needed, and he was never going to let you go. The shadows that were dancing along the walls and outside the cottage would make sure of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N:  </p><p>If you wander into the bayou late into the night, you might see a light moving just over there.  You best not follow it. It just might be La Feu Follet - the swamp fire - the Cajun Fae. They are clever and deceitful, and in their mischief their goal is to confuse people until they become lost. The wandering soul believes they see a house or camp, go towards it, and they grow more lost or walk into a body of water and drown.  Or worse, as the Fey have made promises with the gators and water moccasins that tread in the dark.  There have always been tales of mysterious lights luring travelers to their doom, but it would be a terrible fate to strike a deal with La Feu Follet.</p><p>The reader doesn't know any of this, so she doesn't know that she is breaking all of the rules of the Fae - a big ol list of things-not-to-do if you value your freedom, your life. </p><p>Not even Louisiana Voodoo can save you from their wicked ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Not over or under, but in-between, is where you’ll find the blessed and unblessed unseen. </em>
</p><hr/><p>You were dreaming, sweet and lucid, and you were remembering things, memories, that were not your own.</p><p>There was a bonfire in the middle of the swamp filled with cheerful singing and muffled voices. There were laughs and cheers, and you could smell a pig roasting on a fire. Fine wine filled goblets and people in long drapes danced about. People wore masquerade masks. It felt like Mardi Gras. </p><p>It certainly<em> looked</em> like Mardi Gras. </p><p>The heat was gentle and all encompassing, and your tense body relaxed as the flames kissed close to your skin.  Across from the fire you saw one person sitting down on a lavish throne, bowls of grapes and figs and pomegranates laying dormant on either side of the chair.</p><p>It was a man, and he was wearing something that you could only compare to a crown. Golden and shiny, it glowed against the light of the fire. His eyes were not hidden behind a mask.  He wore no mask at all.  Even from so far away you could see his eyes light up, and without standing he held his arm out, beckoning you to him.  </p><p>A shudder went down your back and you followed blindly.  </p><p>He was so familiar you could almost put your finger on it.  His hair was dark and fanned the side of his face down to his shoulders, and your vision dipped lower.  Unlike the rest of the party he was naked as the day he was born, looking not even the least bit uncomfortable. The firelight jumped across his skin frantically, and the only change in his expression was the delicate grin that formed on his lips.  He was a vision.</p><p>There was a soft combing of fingers across your back, coaxing you back into the land of the living. It was affectionate, digging slightly into your skin, but you wanted to sink in further.</p><p>You wanted to stay there, at the fire.  You wanted to know who was on the other side.  You needed to know.  As your body drifted off again you could almost see it, you could hear the laughing and the cheers beckoning you back.</p><p>“Everything I traded was for this. It was for <em> you </em>.”</p><p>The words drifted past you.  You were in far too deep to register them.</p><p>The heat of the fire warmed your face, making you let out a breath of relief.  You let your eyes close slowly for a moment, listening to the excited cheers and whispers around you.  What a relief.  You made it back to the bonfire.</p><p>The sweet feel of fingers roaming up against the nape of your neck made you shiver.</p><p>“There she is. Come back to me.”</p><p>The loving words pulled you in, feeling the reverberations against your chest.  Your eyes fluttered open with a lazy grin. It was him.  The man from the fire - he was here.  The only difference was that you weren’t at the campfire at all.  It didn’t exist.  </p><p>You were nestled up against his body,  warm and protected.  The heat of the fire was nothing compared to this. As you tilted your chin his sweet blue eyes swept you away and the corners of his lips curled up deliciously.  </p><p>You knew him.  </p><p>Your bones felt heavy and light all at once, a deep exhaustion in the back of your mind but you felt brand new.</p><p>He was so handsome. </p><p>You reached out carefully, trying not to scare him off, and brushed your fingers along the outline of his jaw.  He leaned into your touch, his eyes never once leaving yours.</p><p>“Bucky.” You hummed, your voice a whisper floating over to him.  </p><p>You didn’t know how you knew his name, or why you felt so overwhelmingly comfortable in his arms, but you did.  It felt like you had been here before.  His grin grew, showing off his white teeth behind sweet lips.</p><p>“Good morning, pretty girl.” He cooed, and on instinct you hummed, a bashful blush heating your cheeks.  </p><p>You felt brand new, and in the light of the morning you could take in the curve of his shoulder and the wisps of dark hair that danced along his chest.  You traced the outline of his neck and jawline with your eyes and up past the curve of his nose and the amused expression of his eyebrows.</p><p>He was real. </p><p>He leaned up with ease, planning a kiss to your temple.  It was so tender that you could melt right there on the spot.  Your eyes fluttered shut, unable to keep looking at him.  He was gentle and sweet; it was everything you wanted him to be.</p><p>“Are you hungry, honey?” He peppered the words against your skin.  </p><p>Bucky reached his free hand to the side blindly, pulling forward a ceramic bowl to perch on his chest.  You couldn’t help but smile into his touch, pulling his face back up to yours with giddy urgency. The kiss you pressed quickly to his lips made him lean back with a chuckle, the stubble on his chin tickling you in the best way.  He was clearly surprised by your forwardness.</p><p>Oh god, the sound was beautiful.</p><p>“I could eat you up.” He snickered lowly, pulling back to catch your line of vision.  With a wink he glanced back down to the bowl, his hand dipping down.  </p><p>You were faraway in your thoughts, pulled back in only by the movement of his hand in front of you.  Bucky was holding out the most perfect strawberry.  It’s stem was green and vibrant, like it had just been plucked, and it was red and plump and all of the seeds were in their place. It made your mouth water.</p><p>You were distracted by the way he pulled his lips back and caught the skin between his teeth, watching you with hungry eyes.  It was absolutely sinful. </p><p>As he brought it up to your lips you couldn’t help but part your lips, but his eyes were glued to yours.  It felt like such an intimate act.  Your teeth bit down instinctively, and it was sweet.  It was so sweet, <em> so good, </em> and the sound that was pulled from the back of your throat was almost embarrassing. <em>  Almost. </em></p><p>If it were not for the ardent look in his eyes you might have shied away, but he was coaxing you on. His thumb traced the outline of your bottom lip, helping ease you into another bite.  And then another. The strawberry was gone, but he pulled another from the bowl, and then another.  Time passed, and you were greedy, so greedy for more.</p><p>A billowy thanks left your lips, blinded by his adoration.</p><p>When he was done he set the bowl away, pulling you in for a sticky kiss.  It was euphoric.  Bucky was so beautiful.  There wasn’t a single flaw to him.  It was so dark last night, and you were so drunk, you could hardly make him out.  In fact, you couldn’t make him out at all.  It was as if you couldn’t see him.  </p><p>But wait. That was exactly it.  You couldn't see him at all.</p><p>Bucky could see the wheels in your head turning, patient with your discovery.  He could wait.  All he had was time to wait.</p><p>“You’re real.” You finally admitted.  “Last night…”</p><p>Your cheeks flushed as he touched the skin on your back again, coming to terms with the fact that you didn't make it back to the hotel.  Even though your head protested, your body heated up slowly. The feeling of his skin against yours filled the holes in your mind, and you sucked in a heavy breath.  “This is real.”</p><p>“Yes love.” His lofty voice calmed and reassured you, his other hand reaching out to cup your chin.</p><p>You turned again to get another look at him.  None of it made sense, and suddenly you were unsure of yourself.  You trusted him, deep in your chest you trusted him.  But you didn’t know him. He was a stranger to you.</p><p>“You’re thinking too hard, darling.” He grinned again, pulling you back to him like waves against the shore. Your eyes jumped back up to his, the curious look in his gaze freezing you.  “Just feel it.”  You remembered hearing the same words from the night before.  “It was easy, <em> so easy </em> for you to feel it.  The only difference is that now you can see it.”</p><p>His words sank into your bones, and you don’t know if it reassured or startled you, but his riddles taunted your mind.</p><p>“What are you?” Your jaw was tense, but your body melted into his feather touches. </p><p>“You wanted this, yes?  To<em> feel </em>the magic, the power around you. I am everything you have been waiting for.” He answered obscurely, pulling the pink skin of his lips between his sharp teeth. “Am I not?”</p><p>A moment passed and your head was reeling, the magic of the old city crushing you.  </p><p>You thought back - you were desperate for answers to questions you didn’t know to ask, so much so that it led you to the witch doctor, to his magic box.  It resulted in guiding you to the outskirts of the city into the swamp, far away from the natural world.  Surely it wasn’t true.  </p><p>“It was all you.” You didn’t know if it was a question or a realization.  </p><p>His wicked grin was the only answer you needed. Fear crept back into your mind, but you were detached, trapped in your own head.  Your hand on the other and snaked up, laying flat against his pulse.  Your body was succumbing to him.</p><p>“You were the monster in the water. You, you bit into me. You took me, <em> kidnapped me </em>.”</p><p>His sweet gaze darkened, a taunting frown looking back at you. </p><p>“Monster?” His tongue was sharp, looking at you with sly eyes. “That’s rather barbaric, love.  Want to try again?”</p><p>He was baiting you with his wicked words, and your body began to react.  His hand raked back down your back, goosebumps jumping up.  </p><p>“Don’t <em> love </em> me, <em> Bucky </em>.” You bit out, sick of his pet names.  His nose flared with anger and his eyes danced wildly in reply.  “You blinded me, used magic on me, brought me here.  You stripped me, you -”</p><p>“Spit it out already<em> , </em> darling. <em> ” </em> He demanded, pushing up on his arm to look down at you.  “I did what, exactly?”  He was growing impatient.  “I took you, ravished you, <em> filled </em>you.”</p><p>His words were crude and purposeful, and he pulled you up flush against him.  The hairs on your neck stood on end and he raked his arms down your skin, roughly, before his hand rose to your shoulder, pressing his fingers down on the bite he left there.  </p><p>He was showing you his claim, and while your mind was filled with dread you groaned into his touch.  It was sudden and abrasive, but in a wickedly saccharine way.  </p><p>You hated it. You wanted it.</p><p>“I drove your body to pleasure and exhaustion.  And <em> I’m the only one </em> that can make you feel that, kitten.” He leaned in with a whisper, the ghost of his lips against your temple. Your body was on a different wavelength, leaning into him without his help.  </p><p>“I waited for you to come to me.  You chose this, chose <em> me </em>.”</p><p>His choice of words made your retort die on your tongue.  He was clearly delusional.  You did not choose this.  You wouldn’t have...right? You blinked thickly.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“Stay with me, <em> love </em>.” He teased, dragging his fingers through your hair with a light pull. Your lips parted with a silent gasp, and he took the moment to devour you in a devilish kiss. His tongue left no room for argument, clicking your teeth together until you could barely breathe.  You could hardly think.  “Stay with me, or I’ll have to give you a reason to forget your sugary, but hurtful words.”</p><p>You pressed again between you, against his chest to pull him back until he was looking at you. </p><p>“Bucky,” you rushed out quickly, not noticing the way his eyes danced at you being flustered.  “Bucky, what do you mean I chose this?  <em> You </em> are the one that took <em> me </em>.”</p><p>“Now what would give you an idea like that?” He hummed, almost a teasing joke against your lips. He was gas lighting you, surely.  You weren’t the crazy one here.  You needed to keep your cool.</p><p>“Well, <em> Bucky </em>,” you huffed blithely, “People don’t just kidnap other people in the middle of a swamp. That’s not okay!”</p><p>It should have been crystal clear.  Your words were true, and your expression was confused, almost frantic.  But he just sat there, taking it in. He smiled again, the corners of his eyes painted in mirth.</p><p>“I did no such thing.” He defended himself, planting a quick kiss to the tip of your nose. “You are a funny one.  If I remember this correctly, you came to me.  You heard the call.  And now you are here. Am I missing something?”</p><p>His innocent explanation made your blood boil.</p><p>“Besides,” He added cleverly, “who said anything about <em> people? </em> Humans kidnap and steal all the time. Magic is completely different, love.”</p><p>The wistful way he spoke made your eyebrows come together.  You were uncertain, not letting wild ideas fill your head.  You were scared.</p><p>“You really don’t know, do you?” His eyes darkened in excitement at his discovery.  “And here I thought you were being so good for me.”</p><p>“Stop that.” You whispered.  “Stop talking like that.”</p><p>The cryptic riddles were getting old, and this wasn’t a fairy tale.  You needed to get out of there.</p><p>You gave him another longing look before snapping yourself out of his gaze, pulling out of his grip, his eyes falling down your body as you backed up.  He didn’t make a move to keep you there, but his hands reached out to cradle the back of his head, closing his eyes with a satisfied smirk. </p><p>It was too unsettling.</p><p>You crawled over to your dress, pulling it over your hips and adjusting the arm straps before smoothing it down your body. Your mind was filled with terrible thoughts of the walk of shame you would have to endure to get back to your friends. </p><p>“I better get going.”</p><p>“Going?” He smirked, not bothering to open his eyes. “Where are you going?”</p><p>His words made you frown, watching his expression shift from curious to laughable. His smirk held a secret, and you tilted your head to the side trying to understand. Your head was telling you to run.</p><p>“Back to the hotel, to find my friends. They are probably trying to get their bearings together from yesterday too.” You explained with a frown. “Maybe they had better luck.” You mumbled under your breath. </p><p>You weren’t sure why you were telling him this.  It was none of his business. You didn’t even bother with shoes - in fact, you didn’t even know where they were.</p><p>He hummed. </p><p>“Why don’t you stay here, with me?”</p><p>There was something dangerous in the way he was looking up at you, daring you to make a move.  The hungry look in his eyes matched the way he looked to you the night before, almost glowing, even in the daylight.  You decided not to answer. It would only ebb him on, and with three purposeful steps you made your way over to the door.</p><p>“You made a deal with the shadow man, Y/N.” Bucky warned devilishly, his lips twisting into a Cheshire grin. “How far do you think you can go?”</p><p>The hair on your arms stood on end, and your body was thrumming with adrenaline. You tried to look strong. It took everything in you not to give him the satisfaction of seeing you scared out of your wits.  You twisted the doorknob with a creak, and a fresh wave of dread washed over you when you saw the dark, dreary marshland ahead. </p><p>The magic dissolved instantly.  You jumped out of your revelry and realized you were in an old shanty.  The wood groaned under your feet, and you turned back with wide eyes.</p><p>Bucky was gone.</p><p>You decided to make a run for it.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: Language, dark magic themes, sinister fae</p><p>A/N: Lore alert!! It's time to set up a backstory for this hunky beefcake of a monster man (aside from the copious amounts of cyptid!bucky sex that's coming your way). I hope you can forgive me for not posting for a couple of weeks - I planned on this chapter being about 2k words, but I couldn't leave any juicy details out and now it's closer to 4.5k. OOOOOPS?  </p><p>Like this whole story has turned into a big oops - I originally planned on it only being about 5 parts in total, but that's out the window.  It's a full blown wip now.  Mama Odie parallel in this one.  Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground was soft under your feet, cold and damp from the humidity and the coolness of the night, and for a split second you thought about crying. </p><p>It wasn’t fair. </p><p>You should never have come.  Not only to the bayou in the middle of the night, but to New Orleans<em> period </em>.  There must have been a reason that you stayed away for years, some part of your monkey brain subconsciously saving you, but none of that mattered now. You made a terrible mistake.  </p><p>You were feeling pity for yourself.  You had asked for something exciting and <em> you got it. </em></p><p>There was something frightening about knowing that there was magic out there, real magic, that it wasn’t just in your head.</p><p>You hiccupped, but the thought of stopping and feeling sorry for yourself wouldn’t change anything now.  Bucky was out there somewhere, and you needed to get home.  Not only did you have to worry about the swamp man, but the natural world was just as terrifying. </p><p>The bayou was buzzing with life, bugs crawling around and birds flying from tree to tree.  There was so much water to navigate around that it felt like a maze.  You couldn’t cut straight through it to get home.  </p><p>There were sure to be snakes and catfish and gators.  You were no girl scout - there was no way that you could have prepared for this.  </p><p>You had to face the facts.  You had no shoes, no phone, no sense of direction.  You were barely dressed, the little black dress offering no protection from the world ahead. </p><p>If there was one thing that brought you solace it was the sunlight above. The sun brought warmth, and even in the cold of February the humidity made it manageable.  You had a chance. You had to believe that you had a chance. </p><p>While you trudged through the cattails and soft ground you thought about what Bucky said.  You made a deal with the <em> Shadow Man.   </em></p><p>The Shadow Man?</p><p>Your nose scrunched in confusion. Did he mean Doctor Wilson? How was any of this his fault?</p><p>The hand in the box, the ring, the creepy falcon.  What did it all mean?  You wanted some adventure, to understand the unnatural feeling around you, but not like <em> this. </em>You weren’t prepared for wading through the swamp and running away from monster men.  The confusion turned into frustration, and the frustration turned into a bubbling rage.</p><p>None of this was your fault.  </p><p>Even if Doctor Wilson knew about the magic, he couldn’t have known what Bucky would do.  He didn’t throw you to the wolves, <em> right? </em> </p><p>You shook your head with a heavy breath, cradling your head in your hands for a moment.</p><p>No, this was all Bucky’s fault. </p><p>He took advantage of the situation, one that you clearly couldn’t have known about, and whisked you away from all that you knew. </p><p>How dare he.  </p><p>The sounds of the bayou came to a standstill.  It was as if it was aware of your anger, watching you silently as you trudged through its territory. The birds did not speak and the water was still, watching and waiting.  </p><p>You were too distracted to notice a change in the air, locked in your head with your vengeful thoughts. The anger was palpable, and you could even feel it in your head.  It was a pulsing anger that no hangover could match.</p><p>In the middle of your trek you hardly noticed when the soft ground turned solid. Your shaking legs were thankful for the even ground.  </p><p>When you finally looked back up there was a solid path ahead.  There was a light not far away.  It was a red light, too unnatural to be from the swamp.  It must have been from a building close by.</p><p>A beat passed.  Hope blossomed in your chest.</p><p>Your steps turned purposeful, watching as one light turned into two, and then three.  You must have been close to the city, close to getting out of here. </p><p>A hint of a desperate smile danced on your lips. You were close to getting away from the swamp, getting away from Bucky.  You were <em> so </em> close.</p><p>“Hold on, child.”</p><p>You stopped dead in your tracks, the hair on the back of your neck standing on end.  It wasn’t him.  It was a woman’s voice.  </p><p>Turning on your heel you glanced back, looking down to the older woman that was suddenly standing there.  She was stout, draped in white linens that were clean regardless of the mud and wore bright golden jewelry that shimmered in the light.  She was walking with a cane, hunched over slightly, but what was most alarming were her clouded eyes.</p><p>She was blind.  There was no way that would have been able to find you, or keep up with your pace through the swamp. You were frozen to the spot.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid.  There are scarier things out here than me.” The old crone added with a crooked grin, and your shoulders were frigid.  You wanted to make a run for it.</p><p>“What do you want?” You asked, far harsher than you intended it to be.  But hey, you were in far too deep to keep up any pleasantries. </p><p>The woman shook her head, the grin still on her face.</p><p>“What do you mean,<em> what do I want? </em> Silly child, open your eyes!” She tsked, taking a strong step forward.  She clearly knew where she was stepping, even though she couldn’t see it. “I’m saving you from the dark pull of the swamp fire. Those Cajun fae have you like a catfish on a hook.”</p><p>You blinked, making sure that you heard her clearly.  You were so close to home.  Maybe she was working for Bucky.  Maybe she was just another trick. </p><p>Turning back to the road you had expected her to be wrong, but everything had changed.  You weren’t looking over the city. There was no city at all.  </p><p>The road that you were walking on had a drop about ten feet ahead of you, straight into the bayou, and it didn’t look shallow.  There was water as far as the eye could see, lily pads and cattails poking up out of the murky pools.  </p><p>Your head was spinning, trying to grab onto any reasonable explanation to why you never noticed it before, but you came up short handed.  It was a mirage, all of it.</p><p>What was most alarming was that the lights you were seeing weren’t even lights at all.  </p><p>The red lights were eyes, staring at you from across the water hidden in the brush.  Numerous sets of eyes were on you, and the figures were shadows, looking at you with sharp white teeth and devilish smiles.  You could hear their laughter in the wind.  It shook you deep in your bones. </p><p>You couldn’t help the broken cry that left your lips.  You were so stupid, so naïve to think that you could make it out of the swamp on your own.</p><p>“Always playin’ their tricks.” The woman added offhandedly.  “C’mon child, best not stick around for too long.”</p><p>There was movement in the water, and your eyes followed it quickly.  Not only were the red eyes staring at you, but there, poking up out the water was a set of scaly green alligator eyes.  They were watching you.</p><p>They were waiting for you.  They were waiting for you to fall into the water.  All of them.</p><p>You didn’t know what to say, the lump in your throat bigger than before.</p><p>“Wh-what did you say they were?”  You choked out, scanning over the beady red sets of eyes before taking a step back.  You were in such a shock that you were surprised you didn’t collapse right there.</p><p>The woman was not distressed at all.</p><p>“The Cajun fae, baby.  The fire folk,<em> la leu follet </em>. Don’t get too close.”  Her voice was farther away, and when you turned you saw her walking off ahead of you into the forest. “C’mon now, we better get you inside before you catch your death.” </p><p>There was a hitch in your breath and you turned back to water. The eyes were gone.  It was as if the fire folk never existed, the only evidence of them was the spiny tail of the gator above the water’s surface, swimming away with a splash.</p><p>It sent a chilling shudder through your body.</p><p>What would have happened if she didn’t show up?</p><p>You turned again and double timed it back to the old woman, following her closely as the weaved through the trees and the tall grass.  She seemed to know where she was going, and you could have been walking straight into another trap, but what other choice did you have? </p><p>The sun was high in the sky by the time you made it to a little clearing, one large tree giving shade to the house that sat against it. There were a number of sewing needles strewn in the grass outside, and salt was poured out along the ground against the base of the house. She motioned for you to step over it once you got close.</p><p>You didn’t dare question it.</p><p>“Are we safe here?” You dared to whisper as you followed her into the cottage, closing the door quickly behind you.  There was no lock, no deadbolt, nothing to keep whatever was lurking outside from coming in.</p><p>She let out a laugh and clasped her hands together, leaning over to a little hovel that must have been used as a bathroom.</p><p>“Of course we are safe, child.  Who do you think I am? Another hoodoo voodoo <em> magician?” </em> She was joking and turned to face you with an incredulous grin as if she could see you.  </p><p>As you opened your mouth to speak up, to ask how she found you in the middle of nowhere in the first place, but she pulled back a curtain that revealed an old clawfoot bathtub. There was a basin of water off to the side with a stove underneath it, and she made the fire jump to life even though it didn’t look like she touched it at all.</p><p>“Why don’t we get you cleaned up and get you into something warmer? Then we can get you back to where you ought to be.”</p><p>It took a moment to uproot you from your spot, anxious thoughts swimming through your head.</p><p>“What...wait.” You started with a shake of your head, but it was weak and mousy. “Wait. Why are you helping me?” You quipped quietly, an uneasy feeling creeping into your bones. </p><p>The day had finally caught up with you; the fear of Bucky and the fae and this mystery woman were overwhelming. </p><p>Being lost in the middle of nowhere made your head dizzy.  Tears started clouding your eyes and you covered your mouth with your hand to help stifle a sob. You couldn’t stop it.  “You don’t even know me. Please don’t take me back there.<em> I can’t </em>go back there.”</p><p>The woman hummed a sad tune and looked at you with a frown, but she curled her brow and turned to a ledge over the side of the bath.  There were glass bottles filled with flowers and herbs and powders, and she reached over with old yet nimble fingers to grab what she was after.</p><p>“Now there’s no need for the water works, sugar. I can sense your trouble and can’t blame you.  These are unfriendly parts, these are.” She affirmed with a nod, placing the bottles off to the side. “Not all magic is evil.  I don’t blame your confusion, but you’re going to need to toughen up to get outta these waters.”</p><p>Her speech did little to calm your nerves, but you made the decision that she wasn’t going to hurt you.  Something about her was almost soothing, even if it was unorthodox. </p><p>“I don’t know what to say.  I- thanks.” You blanched.  </p><p>You didn’t even know her name and you had followed her through the woods blindly.  “I’m Y/N.”  You introduced yourself, bushing the tears away from your eyes. </p><p>Standing up straight you tried to compose yourself, and you swore you saw the old woman’s face light up.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, sugar. I’m Mama Hazel.” She introduced back, turning and tugging the hot water up from the basin and into the bath.  “Mama of the bayou, priestess of voodoo.  And I’d be careful if I were you.  You don’t wanna be giving out your name to just anybody out here.”</p><p>The cadence in her voice jumped like a song, and her words were light but there was a warning laced in there.</p><p>You were so astounded by her strength of moving the basin on her own that you barely registered her second sentence, your mouth hanging open in disbelief.  There was no way that you would have been able to lift the basin on your own, and even with help it would have been a struggle.  </p><p>“Wait, did you say voodoo?” You blinked out of your stupor, stumbling back against a rack that she used to hold towels and linens. It was magic. She was using magic. Unphased by your outburst she continued to hum, opening the jars with an accentuated <em> pop. </em>“And what do you mean about my name?”</p><p>She didn’t bother casting a look your way, but there was a wise grin on her face.</p><p>“The laws of the land don’t touch these parts of the world.  There is something bigger out here, and you need to adapt, sugar.  You need to grow. You have to dig a little deeper to find what you need.”</p><p>Mama Hazel was talking in riddles, just like Bucky had, and it didn’t make any sense.</p><p>“The fire folk are tricky beasts.” She continued, moving past you to a chest in the corner. “You oughta stay away from water next time, and that will stop a lot of your trouble. There’s a list of things to do to keep them out of your hair.” She made a movement with a toothy smile, brushing the hair out of her face comically. </p><p>Your heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“I could use the help. Tell me.”</p><p>You were frightened, rightfully so, and Mama Hazel nodded lightly. She pulled out a dark red robe from the chest.</p><p>“It’s not too hard I suppose.  Even a child could follow it.” She rambled on.</p><p>
  <em> “Tell me.” </em>
</p><p>She hobbled back over to you, holding out the robe for you to take. You reached out to meet her halfway and took the robe silently.  It was far too big for her short frame.  It was like it was specifically made for you.</p><p>“They are tricky beasts.” She repeated. </p><p>Contemplation covered her face, and it was replaced by a look that made you want to cower back into the corner.  She looked powerful and intimidating, her hands clasping together.</p><p>“Now, you don’t tell the fae your name, or talk to them at all if you can help it.” Her words were strong, filled with surety. “<em> Not never ever. </em> If they know who you are, they could control you like a puppet on a string. It’s like not talking to strangers.  Didn’t your mama ev’r tell you that?”</p><p>You stuttered, trying to make heads or tails of it. </p><p>“Yeah, yes of course.” You agreed like it was the most obvious thing.  “But that doesn’t make sense.  What kind of power could be in a name?”</p><p>“All kinds!” She exclaimed without humor and it made you jump.  “Your name is your identity, child. Don't let them take it away from you.”</p><p>Her outburst made you frown.  It wasn’t logical.  You knew that, but she was dead serious.</p><p>“They are proud and vain, and they will play unsuspecting visitors like a worn down fiddle.  They are creatures of deception and trickery and if you play in their waters you must use your manners.” She chided like a school teacher.  Mama Hazel had lounged down in a nearby chair.</p><p>The interaction looked like it was tiring her out.  </p><p>“If they talk to you be careful child, they will twist your words and will offer you gifts and then you’ll be anot’a toy for them to play with.  Be respectful of their land, honeyed with your words, and don’t offend the fiery folk.”</p><p>“But they tried to drown me!” Your outburst was equally as jarring.  </p><p>She was growing tired with your ignorance, you could feel it, but it didn’t stop you from fuming.  Your life was literally dangling in front of them when you saw the red lights, and she just expected you to be cordial with the sprites?</p><p>Fuck that. </p><p>“Are you not listening to a thing I’m saying?”  Mama Hazel heaved, pushing up and out of the chair just as quickly as she sat in it. The movement made you freeze to the spot. “Open your ears, sugar.  A<em> child </em> could understand.  You are already trapped in this web. <em> Don’t </em> talk to strangers in the swamp.  <em> Don’t </em> give them your name.  <em> Don’t </em> accept anything from them.” </p><p>You felt small, smaller than ever before. Not even your parents had ever raised their voices like that.  They hardly ever even argued, but Mama Hazel? The gravitas that flowed from her words made your stomach churn.  </p><p>She was wise and older than you could ever know, and even though you just met her you felt like you had already let her down. Her maternal figure hung over you like a drape. You were embarrassed.</p><p>You could feel the unease in the air, and she must have as well.  Mama Hazel walked back over to the bath and searched her jars of concoctions. </p><p>“The fae folk are mischievous, that’s for sure. And I’m sure I’m missing some things, but it could be worse.” Her voice was softer, swooping in to comfort you after her brazen attack.  </p><p>“Worse?” You dared to ask.</p><p>She nodded slowly, swirling the contents of one of the jars in her hands.</p><p>“Sometimes the devil you know is better than the devil you don’t.”</p><p>You waited for her to continue as she juggled the jars in her hands.  It wouldn’t be any good to interrupt her now.</p><p>“The fae are one thing, but they have a guardian out there, deep in the depths of the bayou.” </p><p>A guardian.  </p><p>“He is their soldier.  The judge, jury, and executioner. He’s a strong force, even with their fae tricks.” Mama Hazel spoke quickly, sharply.</p><p>You didn’t know what to think, but you knew better than to throw caution to the wind with someone who had the title<em> executioner. </em></p><p>“Is he one of them? One of the fire folk?”</p><p>Your voice was clipped, scared to think of the other things that lurked in the depths.</p><p>“He? No no baby, he’s something else entirely.” She corrected you quickly.  “He is as dark and as old as their magic goes.  He’s the soldier of the water.  Protector of the bayou.  He’s not one of them, but he’s been created from their dark magic.”</p><p>That was a terrifying thought. </p><p>“He’s a wanderer.  He’s a lost soul by the sounds of the wind.  There must be somethin’ keeping the swamp man tied to this place.”  Her voice was thoughtful and airy, trying to understand the monster.</p><p>But she said swamp man.  Something clicked in your brain. </p><p>No. <em> No. </em></p><p>You couldn’t breathe.</p><p>It was him.  You knew it was him.  Your brain short circuited on the spot.</p><p>“Now, a little witch hazel will calm down the cold sting of the air.” Mama Hazel poured the clear liquid into the water before setting it back down, unaware of your sudden change. “<em> Aaand </em> this poppy iron dust will keep the fae out of your hair.  As soon as you’re done we’ll get you back home.” </p><p>The powder was yellow and black, reminding you of a honeybee before it dissolved into the water. </p><p>She stepped around the tub quickly, directing you towards it with the shake of her hand, and as she stepped past she closed the curtain.  The privacy was laughable.   </p><p>You had questions, so many questions, but your brain couldn’t keep up.  If you knew better you could have figured your body had gone into shock, but you only spared one glance at the dark curtain before looking blankly into the steaming water.</p><p>A cold sweat had covered your body from the hike through the swamp and the sticky humidity, and you didn’t have to overthink her offer.  A bath was a bath. Cleaning up was desperately needed after the night you had. You didn’t even give thought to the sticky mess between your legs. The faster you were done, the faster you would get back to civilization.</p><p>You pulled the dress back down your body, stepping into the tub blindly.</p><p>It was a nice change, the warm water absorbing some of the numbness from your body.  The water lapped around your stomach and legs and you leaned back, letting your head rest against the porcelain.  </p><p>What a day. <em> Fuck. </em></p><p>Your body slowly relaxed as your mind drifted far away. It was a coping mechanism, searching your mind for anything to pull you away from the bayou, from Bucky. You thought of home. You should have never left home.</p><p>You thought about the dryer climate and the mild weather.  You thought about ordering takeout after long work days and the sweet reprieve of gin and tonics on the weekends.  You thought about your comfy pants, the ones that you had for years.  </p><p>It was comforting and your eyes were heavy.  You tilted your head back, deciding on washing your hair of the swamp water and mud.</p><p>It was an afterthought, but as soon as you sunk your body down into the water your body stung, jolting you awake.  It was coming from your neck, from the bite mark that was still there. It was a painful reminder.</p><p>The sting was unpleasant, pulsing as the water hit your neck, and you probably did the worst thing you could have done in that moment.  You scrubbed at it with your hand. You were scrubbing at it like you could wash it away, but the pulsing grew, the sting of it tingling through your body.  It wasn’t working.</p><p>With a pained groan you turned on your side, keeping that side of your neck out of the water as you cleaned the muck from your hair.  It still stung, but it was manageable with careful movements.  </p><p>You didn’t know how long it took, but you eventually sat up, leaning your shoulders against the side of the tub. Your body was tired and it hurt, but you were as clean as you were going to get. </p><p>You caught your reflection on the outside of one of the glass jars and stilled.  Your neck and shoulder were inflamed, red from the harsh scrubbing.  It looked painful. You leaned over towards the water basin outside the tub, and at the bottom was a thin layer of cool clean water.</p><p>You reached out and covered your hand before draping it over your neck.  It didn’t sting like the bath water.  </p><p>“Mama Hazel?” You called out gently, not wanting to startle her. “Are you out there?”</p><p>“Yes? Has the water gone cold already?” </p><p>“No no, not that.” You breathed with a careful click of your tongue. “What were you saying about that powder that you put in here?”</p><p>“Powder?” I didn’t put any - oh!” She exclaimed jovially. “It’s my own special mix. It’s a repellant of the fae and the magic folk.  Iron burns them like a blazing hellfire.” She laughed like a mad woman.  </p><p>Iron. </p><p>“Oh.” You paled considerably, reaching up to cup the aching skin on your neck. </p><p>“But don’t you worry child! It wouldn’t affect any normal people.”  She continued.  “You’ll be right as rain.”  </p><p>You tiptoed around mentioning that it <em> was </em> burning you.</p><p>“If you’re ready we can head back before it gets dark.  The nights are long this time of year.” </p><p>You didn’t argue with her.  It was better to keep your mouth shut and get out of there as quickly as possible.  Pulling the robe around your body, you held back a hiss as it touched the skin on your neck and shoulders.  Everything seemed to burn all at once, but more than that you felt dizzy as soon as you were out of the water.</p><p>“Mama Hazel?” You reached out quickly, holding onto the bathtub to steady yourself.  “I don’t feel so good.”</p><p>You heard her walking around on the other side of the curtain and she let out a strange whistle.</p><p>“Must be the poppy powder. It’ll make you sleepy, child.” She hummed before pulling back the curtain.  “Juju! Where are you?”</p><p>She was looking around for something, for someone, before she spun around back towards the front of the cottage.  She was distracted, not noticing your distress.  You felt faint. You had to close your eyes to keep yourself from going dizzy.</p><p>“Juju!” She called again, and you opened your eyes to see a giant snake out of the corner of your eye slithering it’s way down the wall to Mama Hazel. “Why there you are! Where have you been?” We gotta get her back to the French Quarter before dark.”</p><p>She was talking to a snake.</p><p>Your body was out of your control again, and you faintly thought of how you kept running into compromising positions.  </p><p>You were a damsel.</p><p>Your hero was an old blind woman talking to a snake.  Charming.  It seemed fitting, given the situation.</p><p>You let your eyes close again, not thinking you’d have the energy to open them any time soon.  </p><p>There was the sound of Mama Hazel humming, of a snake slithering across the ground, and faint howling in the background that you could have sworn wasn’t there before. It would have been chilling if you weren’t so sleepy.</p><p>But you were <em>so</em> sleepy.  </p><p>The next time you opened your eyes you were back at the hotel. You were warm, tucked into bed, and the only trace that any of it was real was the red robe that you were wrapped in. Sunlight danced its way into the room.</p><p>It was morning, and you slept through the night. An easy breath passed your lips.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, but you weren’t startled.  There was cheerful giggling on the other side.  </p><p>“Wakey-wakey, Y/N.” </p><p>It was Natasha.  You could practically feel her smirk through the door. “I’m not going to miss breakfast because of you.”</p><p>You snickered with a smile.  It had all felt like a dream, and you called back to her that you would be right down. For another minute you sat there, staring up at the ceiling.  You were waiting for something bad to happen, for the other shoe to fall, but nothing happened.  </p><p>It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a lot going on with Y/N and I'm not sorry about it at all. She's starting to have some Bucky withdrawal symptoms right about now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were tossing and turning the idea over in your head, trying to find the best way to tell your friends why you had been <em>missing</em> </span>
  <span>for more than a day but the longer you thought about it you kept coming back to the same conclusion.  You wouldn’t be able to tell them any of what happened.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't tell them about Bucky or the bite, or how you made a deal with a Shadow Man or how the fake lights in the bayou almost drowned you. They would never believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you would have to keep it simple. They could ask questions later, but your mind was made up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You needed to get out of New Orleans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were ready to go home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your friends had waited for you long enough to join them for breakfast. You made your way over to your bag, thanking yourself that you didn’t fully unpack.  Most of your things were still in your suitcase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast you would try and make a break for the airport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tugged on a pair of leggings and a sweater before closing your suitcase and zipping it up tight. The robe was tossed aside and you decided on giving a quick once over in the mirror. You paced around the outside of the bathroom door and practically avoided looking at the reflection, bracing for impact. You weren’t sure what to expect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, you were pleasantly surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t nearly as bad as you thought it would be, checking on your hair and the faint bruising on your neck. It was so much worse before, you could almost feel the sting of iron in the cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone asked it technically it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hickey. It wasn’t nearly as inflamed as the day before and you let out a sigh of relief.  The longer you thought about it the more normal you felt - you looked like any other morning instead of a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I got lost in the bayou and fucked a swamp man and was almost eaten by alligators’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of a morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>6/10. You could pass it off for wild partying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each of your steps felt heavy as you walked out of the room, and even the wood beams beneath your feet were creaking in protest.  If you didn’t know better you would have thought they were warning you to turn around and crawl back in bed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you couldn’t hide in bed forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha was waiting for you, and you couldn’t wait to tell her that you were ready to hightail it back home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hotel dining room smelled so good, you could practically taste the sweet crepes and beignets before you could see them. Your stomach was churning with anticipation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> when was the last time you ate? You couldn’t remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat couldn't have been more wrong - there was no way she was going to miss breakfast. It looked like there was enough food to feed a circus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sitting in the corner with a distant look, haphazardly picking at the eggs and bacon on her plate until you pulled out the seat across from hers.  The others must have still been upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched as her blank look turned into one of interest when you sat down, a curious smirk dancing on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” You nudged her shoulder with a faint grin. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look that she threw your way made you think that she knew all of your dirty little secrets.  It was alarming how good she was at trying to remain indifferent, but you knew her better than that.  If she was good at something, it was getting people to fess up whatever information she wanted to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” She asked behind a sip of her coffee.  You rolled your eyes and leaned back against the seat.  “He must have been something special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to hold back a playful huff</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Now what makes you think something like that?” You hinted with a grin, almost forgetting who you were talking about.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at you with sly eyes.  She wanted you to kiss and tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you were attacked by leeches.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t thrown off by your incredulous look or by the way you reached up to pull your sweatshirt higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So was it good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat!” You hissed out, ducking your head before looking around to see if anyone overheard her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was so much that you couldn’t explain, that you didn’t know how to explain.  You didn’t plan on thinking about Bucky or thinking about what happened period.  An embarrassing heat warmed your cheeks, and regardless of the circumstances, you couldn’t deny the way it </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t find it in yourself to deny how </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were drunk off his magic, and you didn’t know how much of it was real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of flashbacks crept into your mind, and for a moment all of the terrifying things you remembered were drowned by the way he possessed your body.  It was the way that he held you, the way that he explored your skin, the way that managed to suck the breath from your lungs.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t forget the way that you clung and clenched him, the way that he sheathed himself inside you. You had fully trusted him then, blinded by the wave of pleasure he brought you.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You clenched your thighs together under the table.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But none of it was real.  It was not you that made that choice.  You had to convince yourself that it was whatever spell he had you under.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a creep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to sound strong, to sound off-putting, but it came out much smaller than intended.  Natasha raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your offhand comment didn’t throw her off. She merely shrugged, a quiet tell of hers that she couldn’t care less about the guy directly.  She was only interested in what he was packing. The look on her face made her sound much more interested in your Mardi Gras shenanigans than whatever she had gotten herself into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it was good?” She assumed, her tone even.  She was on a mission to find out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groaned, looking down to the menu.  You weren’t going to go there, regardless of what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>most definitely was </span>
  </em>
  <span>packing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breakfast was long forgotten, leaning in closer to hang on every juicy detail she could pry out of you.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“So it </span><em><span>was </span></em><span>good.”</span> <span>She tried to coax it out of you.  It wasn’t going to work.  “Maybe it was better than good?”</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nat.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a saving grace that the waitress sauntered over to your table, giving you sweet reprieve from Nat’s prying questions.  She winked at you before innocently sipping at her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I get for you, sugar?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice alone made you draw in a breath. Her voice was saccharine sweet, tantalizing you to try not to choke on your words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up with wide eyes at the waitress, who must have walked straight out of a magazine.  Her hair was sun kissed, her cheeks sharp, and her nose tilted up gently.  She was so pretty that you had to do a double take.  You were intimidated by the sharp look in her eyes, holding you to the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” you froze, scanning over the menu quickly.  “I think I’ll take the same thing she’s having.” You drew a blank, scared that it sounded as nervous as you felt.  The waitress was unfazed, her eyes never leaving yours even as you mentioned to Natasha’s plate.  She looked at you with a curious expression, somewhere between interested and premeditated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave you a sweet, toothy grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming right up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed and she walked away, but it didn’t stop the shiver that ran up your back. You were tense and had to remind yourself that she was real.  This wasn’t the bayou.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was just another person just trying to get by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Nat could ask anything else about Bucky you were telling her that you were ready to go back home.  She didn’t take the news well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Her eyes went wide at your admission.  “We still have the rest of the week.  And flights would be outrageous last minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” You tried to quiet her down, but she wasn’t having any of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have so many fun things planned.  We were going out clubbing tonight, and there was an airboat tour one of these days, and we planned on listening to jazz music until we collapse."  She retaliated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is the problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You needed for her to hear you, to trust you without asking any questions, but she was lost in her own agenda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about the airboat tour and the -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget about the airboat! Forget about the bayou.” You all but cried out, setting your palms against the table.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she was startled she didn’t show it, but the look in her eyes made it seem like she knew she had pushed you past your limit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay over here?” You heard the waitress call out as she walked back over to you, setting down a hearty plate of breakfast and a cup of black coffee.  She was giving you a calculated look through narrow eyes, but you waved it off.  You didn’t have time to worry about the waitress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your clipped tone didn’t go by her, and she nodded sharply before moving to the next table. You didn’t even bother to look up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked down to your plate and your stomach lurched, not from hunger but from distaste. Regardless of how hungry you were, you weren’t in the mood to eat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing wrong with the plate.  The eggs and bacon were cooked well, and on any other day you would have eaten the pastry sitting on the plate in two bites, but even then it didn’t look appetizing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft apology to Nat you pulled a twenty dollar bill from your pocket and set it on the table before making a beeline back to your room. She called out to you gently, but you didn’t turn back. You didn’t need to explain yourself to her. Not for now at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were going home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time you listened to the creaking steps, and you made your way back to the safety of your room.  It was quiet.  It was a safe place.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a moment to crawl back onto the bed.  Your stomach lurched again and you curled in on yourself.  The hunger pains crept into your chest and you felt constricted.  Why didn’t you eat the breakfast?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were thinking about all of the foods that sounded good to you, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that sounded good.  The corners of your mind kept leading you back to the morning in that hovel with Bucky.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those strawberries he fed you were so good that you subconsciously licked your lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were to die for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You made the decision to pack and grab some strawberries on your way out of town.  And the sooner the better, your stomach reminded you.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flight times. You needed to look at flight times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grabbed for your phone, or</span>
  <span> where you thought your phone ought to be</span>
  <span>, but it was missing from the nightstand.  An anxious feeling crept into your belly, competing with the hunger pains.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, you reached over to unzip your bag and you started digging though the folded and unfolded clothes.  Tossing shoes to the side, you went to town rummaging through the blindly packed suitcase.  It was nowhere.  It wasn’t in the little zipper pocket, or stuffed between your travel book and toiletries.  It just wasn’t there.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hopped off the bed and looked at the bedside table.  The charger was still plugged into the wall, but there was nothing else.  You scoured the bathroom, looked in the cabinets twice, even though you knew you never put things in the drawers. A deflated noise came from the back of your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A terrifying realization fell over you.  You couldn’t remember if you took your phone with you that night of Mardi Gras.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stopped dead in your tracks.  It was embarrassing. There was so much alcohol, among </span>
  <em>
    <span>other things</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you couldn’t remember.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you did take it with you it was long gone now. It could be lost at some bar or in the depths of the bayou.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were in deep shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sinking feeling dragged you down and you set your hands against the bathroom counter to steady yourself.  The mirror didn’t hide any of your secrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked worse for wear than you thought.  It was time to face the music.  You pulled your sweater up and over your head, pushing tendrils of hair away from your face before taking a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Natasha wasn’t kidding.  It did look like you were attacked by leeches.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only was your neck and crook of your shoulder covered in broken skin and dark bruises, but Bucky left his mark trailing down your chest.  Your hips were bruised, not from kisses, but from his strong hold.  In the back of your head,</span>
  <em>
    <span> the unreasonable part</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought it was so damn sexy that someone could do that to you. Bucky was dominant, demanding, and he marked you up for the world to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingers gently went up to touch the cook of your neck, and the skin that was broken was irritated, but much better than the day before. You rubbed at it, gently this time, and tried to ease the sting. It was an unexpected reaction, but it felt kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The burning feeling was gone and you made a move to the shower to wash up.  You needed to make sure the break in your skin was cleaned up.  You reasoned that didn’t want to get an infection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky really did a number on you. You peeled away the rest of your clothes gently, taking in all of the bruises and bites. There was only one thing that came to mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words from the day before resounded in your head. </span>
  <em>
    <span> He ravaged you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body warmed up at the thought and your eyes drifted shut.  A suppressed moan bubbled from your lips when the warm water touched your skin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost reminded you of how Bucky’s tongue danced along your body.  You couldn’t see him then, but you could feel him, strong and attentive.  He made sure you were taken care of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You thought about the way that his body collided into yours with such fervor, his hot breath against your skin.  You remembered the sweet praises he growled out that sounded so sinful.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t realize until your back hit the cold wall tile that your other hand had travelled lower. You were touching yourself. You were thinking of him. One hand had been busy caressing the crook of your neck, but your other was teasing your clit at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His touch was dark and poisonous, and you were teasing yourself on that memory alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something wrong with you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly. </span>
  </em>
  <span> But with the list of things going on not in your favor, you needed some kind of relief.  You almost laughed at the thought, but it game out wispy, wanting. It echoed up the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let your body slide down the tile until you were sitting in shower stream, legs apart, playing with the most intimate parts of yourself. Both of your hands drifted down. One was slowly dancing around your clit, tantalizing you to do more. You swiped at your folds gently with your other hand, testing the waters. A gasp filled the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were so wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like you were just adding more kindling to the fire, and the slick between your legs was downright perverse.  You should not be this wet, not after the things that he did.  Not after what happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But your body, </span>
  </em>
  <span>oh your body warmed up to the idea right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingers dipped down lower, and you opened your eyes through heavy lids.  You let your fingers collect the slick juices that were making a mess of your body before pushing your finger up and inside yourself roughly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was tight and your soft walls were greedy to accept, but it wasn’t enough.  You added a second finger, sinking further down the wall. Your hips were moving to their own rhythm, slowly at first, bucking into your hand.  It felt good, but you needed more.  You picked up the pace on your clit and start scissoring the fingers inside your pussy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d never done </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. </span>
  <span>You never needed to, but this time you wanted more.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would know what to do.  He would know just how to touch you, how to kiss you, how to fuck you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted his thick cock making it’s home in your body.  You wanted him to mark you up, to bite and bruise that sweet spot on your neck.  You needed him to tell you how good you were doing, how good you were taking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body shivered in pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. The whimpers that fell past your lips were pitiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You added a third finger harshly, using your thumb to stroke your sensitive clit.  You needed to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your other hand travelled up, grasping at your breasts and resting on the bite.  That damn mark sent you into overdrive.  It felt so good, so sensitive, you were going to bust at the seams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate moans filled the steamy room, and you had worked up a sweat.  But you were so close.  Harder, faster, more.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky would tell you that you could do it, that you could take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You needed to feel it just like when Bucky was there.  You were working yourself so beautifully, if he could only see you.  You were doing it all for him.  You needed him.  You needed -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You cried in a whisper, rubbing your skin with fervor.  But nothing happened.  You were still teetering on the line of this world and the next.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky</span>
  <em>
    <span>, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t stop the tears flowing down your cheeks. It was so good.  But it wasn’t him.  You could feel the thrumming in your chest in your ears, your breaths coming out in pants.  Your hands were tired, but you needed more.  You let out an exasperated cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> You pleaded through another pant.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t helping.  Nothing was helping.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kept it up until your body was tired and the water turned cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like he branded you just for himself. Your body didn’t find any solace in your own touch.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled yourself from the shower and changed. Your face was flushed and you felt embarrassed.  </span>
  <span>You just wanted to come.  You just wanted to come for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You just wanted to be good </span>
  <em>
    <span>for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a total flip from what you had felt before, and the rational part of your brain had been silenced indefinitely.  A darker, hidden part of you had woken up, and it</span>
  <span> was filled with was him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted to smell him, to feel him, so taste him. You needed to find Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint </span>
  <em>
    <span>KAK</span>
  </em>
  <span> at your window made you spin around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The falcon was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked at you curiously, watching your mind break down as you stepped closer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's you.”  Your voice was broken, shaky with uncertainty.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t know what the bird meant, but it led you to Bucky before.  Who’s to say it wouldn’t do it again. The bird cocked it’s head to the side.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words fell from your lips lucidly and you didn’t think it was magic.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your own desperation was fueling you to talk to the bird, and</span>
  <em>
    <span> as if it understood you</span>
  </em>
  <span> it flew from it’s perch</span>
  <span> with another </span>
  <em>
    <span>KAK</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough of a sign for you. It was going to take you back to Bucky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have sinned. This is dirty.  It's 5.5k words of filth...but poetic filth??  Please proceed with discretion. 18+.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cool morning air was gentle on your skin and you looked up with an exhale, searching for that falcon.  There were no other </span>
  <em>
    <span>kaks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but out of the corner of your eye you saw it flap its wings, still staring at you.  It was perched on one of the street signs down the road, waiting for you to get closer before swooping to another spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It flew across the street, and with a haphazard glance you followed it into traffic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird was going to lead you to your death. You faintly heard the honking of a car horn and the screeching of brakes but it was far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey lady, get out of the road!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking tourists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was cotton in your ears, and you practically broke into a run to keep up with the bird.  You were going up and down the streets of the French Quarter, almost barreling through a street performer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were holding your own pretty well after the bird up until the point that it flew into an alley and disappeared from sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cursed, picking up your pace before turning down the alley. It was cold and dark, colder than it should have been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a place of dark magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up and shook your head at the bird, panting and catching your breath.  The falcon had landed on top of a doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Rising Sun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a harsh chuckle. It wasn’t possible. It was like the shop had moved. You could have sworn that it was in a different place before, but it sprouted out of the ground in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the Shadow Man, isn’t he?” You asked the bird with a haunted feeling, half expecting an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird opened its wings, showing them off to you like it had completed its task and flew into the air until you couldn’t see it anymore.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must have meant something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was a blessing in disguise.  You could ask Doctor Wilson to undo what he had done.  You looked back down to the door and reached for the handle, but it wouldn’t budge.  You frowned. It was locked up tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was laughable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it was locked.  You pulled at the door again with more force, but nothing happened.  You held your breath.  No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pounded on the door, knocking and banging until you were filled with anxiety.  That bird wouldn’t just lead you to a dead end. That wouldn’t make any sense.  So you kept pounding.  The old door would probably give out sometime, you just needed to keep at it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You needed answers.  You needed...you couldn’t remember what you needed.  You didn’t even mean to follow the falcon to get back to the witch doctor’s shop.  You needed something else. It was supposed to lead you to -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like no one’s home.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The playful lilt in the voice next to you made you jump. You turned quickly on the pavement and held your breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in the middle of town. Your brain shut down at the sight of him. For a moment you froze like a deer in the headlights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that danced on his lips must have been from your surprise.  But why was he there?  How could he be there? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t expect him to be anywhere but in the bayou. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been anywhere but the bayou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was different. In fact he looked completely...civilized.  He was wearing a dark duster that went down to the ground and had on blue jeans and a black shirt. It was rounded off with dark wingtips. Wingtips, of all things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hair looked brushed but it still hung wildly around his face, and it did nothing to hide his toothy grin or the dark stare he was sending you. He caught you out of your element. He was on your turf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was deliciously handsome at the hovel in the swamp, but this? It was like he was a completely different person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about it had warning signs going off in your head.  It wasn’t natural. It wasn’t right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky -” Your voice faded. You weren’t even sure what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t know how he snuck up on you, but he must have been just outside your line of sight while you were pounding on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t Bucky. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky.  The possessive vice in the back of your head made you do a double take. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky.  It came out of nowhere, and the worst part of it was that it felt right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He asked gently, taking a step forward. It managed to snap you out of your rabbit hole of thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stay back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a step back as he moved closer.  You sounded so weak, so uncertain.  He was in front of you, really there, and you were so unsure of yourself.  You did follow the falcon to find him, so why were you backpedaling? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not really what you want, now is it?” He challenged, a teasing look in his eyes.  “What? Is this too domestic for you?” He motioned to what he was wearing with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer he looked your way the more his smile faded and his eyes hardened.  A storm was brewing in his eyes but he reached out to you more gently than you thought possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really you. How are you - how are you here?” You stammered out, catching his blue eyes in a stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, you could get lost in them.  If there was one thing that had not changed it was his eyes. It wasn’t a trap and this wasn’t the swamp. He was real. “You...you’re here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only were his eyes hard and locked onto you, but a frown formed as he brushed the hair out of your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m here.” He scolded gently, tilting your head up to get a better look at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darted around your face and down to your neck before looking you back in the eye.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, what did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were confused.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t know what to make of his words, but you like the way they sounded, letting your eyes flutter at his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You liked the sounds of his pet names. His voice was gruff and soothing and you sucked in a breath, reaching for his arm to steady yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky.” You said again like his words drifted off into the wind. You were thrown back into your revelry as he moved in. He repeated his question, firmer this time, but you just leaned into his touch. His hand came up and brushed the skin over your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made you shudder. His thumb danced over your cheek before going lower.  The pads of his fingers danced over his bite lightly, teasing you.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mewl that jumped from your throat would have been mortifying if anyone else heard it.  But it was just you and Bucky.  You leaned in, closing your eyes completely.  You needed the friction of him against you, and your eyebrows bunched together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting greedy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He darkly cooed against your skin. “This is hardly the place. Now tell me. What happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed thickly. He was looking at you expectantly.  The words tumbled from your lips so freely that it scared you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened, I just wanted some relief.” You admitted, your head leaning into his touch.  “I just needed it.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>So bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You held on to his shirt tighter, and as the words came out of your mouth you realized how bad it sounded.  It was desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t work.” You added, and you could feel the breath of his exhale on your cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were trying to steady yourself on something.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t it work?” Your cry was broken and you bit on your lip to stay composed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was real and he was there, you reminded yourself. Bucky didn’t seem surprised by your behavior and his fingers danced back up to your cheeks.  They were wet and his thumb gently massaged it away.  He was ready to wipe away your tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t know if you were talking to him or yourself anymore.  You opened your eyes and looked at him, and some sense of clarity came back to you.  If you could call it that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about him, inside him, changed so suddenly and you didn’t like it. You wanted him closer. You wanted to push him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a war within your body and your mind.  It should have been reversed.  Your mind had completely succumbed to him, the man from the water, but now that he was there and in front of you you weren’t so sure. It felt different. It wasn’t right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked too good to be true and it scared you.  Bucky must have noticed your change, and his concerned expression turned into a scornful smirk.  He knew that you knew that something was wrong. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His message was vague and it left much to be desired.  Of course you couldn’t stay there - you were trying to leave. You were trying to get out of town.  Well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Before he clouded your mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” You replied with a soft laugh.  You didn’t even know if he could hear you.  “I was, I was trying to go home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your home.  You were thinking about your sweet little second story apartment that was halfway across the country.  Your stupor was broken by Bucky dropping his hand from your face and taking your hand in his.  It was calloused and cold, and it swallowed yours up.  You looked back up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was soft, but the look in his eyes was tethering on the edge of impatience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something darker suppressed in his tone.  He wasn’t asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? -” You started  but the words died in your throat as he pulled you close to him, dragging you away from Doctor Wilson’s shop.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His touch both soothed and burned you, showing you that he was the one in control here.  You watched on as he led you out of the alley hand in hand.  To anyone else it would have looked completely normal, but the longer you walked with him the more uneasy you became.  He didn’t know where your home was. That would be crazy.  There was no way that he could know.  But he found you here, so who could say. You didn’t let yourself think about it for too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of you wanted to fight him, to yell and scream to someone that this wasn’t normal, but a bigger part told you that it wasn’t a smart move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you looked down and let him lead the way. It wasn’t because you wouldn’t walk on your own. No, it wasn’t that at all. Looking at him like this almost made you sick. You frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something wrong with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something sick and twisted, and you tried to make heads and tails of it.  You didn’t like how this normal Bucky looked, but Bucky from the swamp? It was a completely different story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tangled hair and dangerous eyes took your breath away.  The paleness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the nakedness</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his body when you curled up into him was what you wanted. The earthy smell that was all his own was what you wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This man was not him.  It was a guise, a terrible disguise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eventually stopped and let you go before trailing off ahead of you.  You lifted your eyes quickly and squinted, and standing ahead of you was a dirt path that was blocked off from the rest of the road.  This wasn’t the way home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were away from the city streets but weren’t quite into the swamp.  There was a broken gate on the trail and dark patches of grass that led towards the water, but your eyes kept falling back to Bucky.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t look right, didn’t feel right.  You wanted to reach out after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something wrong with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your words didn’t phase him and Bucky shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with you.” He reassured you with a softness that you had forgotten about. The edge in his voice was gone and he was sweet as honey. It almost made you smile. He was holding his hand out, coaxing you over to where the path ended.  You listened to him blindly, letting your shoes trudge through the dirt and mud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come closer, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of crunching leaves behind you, but you focused on Bucky. You were gambling that he wasn’t leading you to more danger. He didn’t look like he was going to lead you to trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little bit more. You’re almost there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as you were in arms reach he tugged at your waist, pulling you flush against him.  There was a sharp pang of electricity in your chest at the contact. Your legs felt like buckling at the jolt, but you steadied yourself, locking your legs with a shaky breath.  What was that about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss to the crown of your head, but the praise didn’t make you feel any better. His voice was velvet and you couldn’t argue. He wasn’t going to hurt you.  A moment passed and you just stood there in his arms.  You didn’t know what to say.  You didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grounded yourself by listening to the sound of Bucky’s breathing.  It was steady and sure, something you wished you could get under control.  There was a pull, something lulling you to follow his lead.  It was almost nice. Breathe in, breathe out.  Breathe in, breathe -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That priestess took you away from me, didn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s sudden tone sent you in a tizzy. It wasn’t like he was mad at you, but it was condescending. You felt like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> do something wrong.  He knew about Mama Hazel.  How could he know about any of it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed, and while you were racking your brain for a reply he spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I found you honey.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> found you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His choice of words made your skin crawl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mama Hazel didn’t take you away from him.  She had saved you from him, from the fae in the water.  She saved you from all of them.  If it weren’t for him disappearing in the first place, you probably wouldn’t have made a run for it in the middle of the swamplands. He abandoned you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You left me.” You whispered, shaky breaths falling from your lips.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like that.  He didn’t like you thinking that at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No pretty girl, I would never leave you. I needed to teach you that the bayou is a dangerous place. It’s a dangerous place without me.” He purred in your ear, holding you tightly. “But we won’t have to worry about that happening again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, what do you mean?” You pulled back to look at him. The whites of his eyes were nearly gone, dark sclera capturing you. There were traces of blue, but that was all.  It was traces of him. It wasn’t natural.  The hair that fell into his face made him look all the more monstrous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shift in the air. You could hear faint laughter all around and tried to pull away but Bucky wouldn’t let you.  He wouldn’t let you go.  His grin only grew at your discovery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You pleaded, trying to push him away. You twisted away and caught a glimpse of beady red eyes staring back at you. They were everywhere. You were surrounded. You needed to get out of there.   Your frantic plea fell of deaf ears.  “You’re scaring me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared me too, honey.” He interrupted, and the laughter picked up in the background. The way he was looking at you was like he would eat you up, tilting his head to the side with a frown. Those pale lips curled up as you watched him in fear.  Everything about him screamed danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s okay now. I found you. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so certain, so decisive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes widened in horror. “I - I don’t understand.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were shaking.  His hands rubbed up and down your arms in a sweet, possessive kind of a way and the laughter around you turned into snickers before disappearing altogether.  The silence was almost as unnerving.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the air stilled you looked back to the path you were once walking on and it was gone. It was like it was never there in the first place. You were surrounded by the bayou.  It felt deep and dark, and there was no trace of the city ever existing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thick grass and wet ground were startling, and you were ankle deep in water. When you looked back to Bucky your voice was caught in your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was no longer the clean cut man from town, but he was the cold, pale creature from the swamp. His arms were strong and his naked stature was towering over you.  He exuded an unnatural strength you had never seen before.  Bucky’s features were sharp and refined, and he looked every bit like the soldier of the water that you were warned about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mine, Y/N.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s voice was smoky and broken, and his words rocked you deep in your bones.  Every ounce of softness in him was replaced with a carnal hunger. He was a predator, caging you in, and it made you tremble.  Maybe this was his plan all along.  He sweetened you up just enough to reel you in, a fish on a hook.  You took the bait.  You fell for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled you in for a kiss, rough and claiming, and you didn’t have any chance to stop it. The shift in him made you dizzy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sharp teeth nipped at your lips and his tongue outlined yours, owning your mouth. It was his for the taking.  His warm tongue was a stark difference from the cold skin of his lips. It sent a wave of chills through your body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have every intention of making sure you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pulled back with a cold compassion, a yearning look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” He licked a stripe across your pulse and you clutched at his arms to keep you upright.  That damned spot made you weak in the knees. “no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>how long</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve waited for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled you back in with one hand gripping at your hair to keep you close, and the other was wrapped securely around your back in a vice.  Bucky was stealing the breath from your lungs and he was replacing it with his dark poisonous kisses.  The outline of his lips against your skin made you lightheaded.  The stubble on his face tickled and burned you.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweetest moan left your lips as you let your body fall into his.  Whatever he was doing, it was working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, honey.  Just feel it. I know you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just as greedy as you felt in the shower.  He was craving your touch, craving the way you felt against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to give you what you need, pretty girl.  That’s what you are, such a pretty thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty little thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spun you around and pulled your body back to his, holding you just like he did that first night on the trail. He was pinned against your back, letting one of his arms hold you tight against him. His other snaked up to your neck in a choke, not hard enough to hurt you, but enough to grab your attention. He leaned in with an inhale, committing the moment to memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll learn. I’ll teach you everything, show you everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounded so sure, so thrilled at the idea that you whimpered at his admission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky trailed wet kisses behind your ear and you instinctively leaned in. You let your arm trail up, gripping onto his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your frantic breath was almost lost to the wind and you could barely hear your own wanton plea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The things this man was doing to you was sinful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Closer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You needed him closer. The way that his hand slid over your hip and down to your pelvis had you grinding back into him. You could feel him shift behind you, rutting his hips to yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it love. I’m going to fuck you till you are so raw and exhausted that all you can do is cling you me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His growl sent you reeling. You could feel the weight of his words, and the weight of him pressing up against you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are going to be so good for me, aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gasped as he dipped his cold hand down the front of your pants, past the thin cotton barrier to your warm skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The difference in your body temperatures was alarming, and you were burning up at his touches.  His touch was close, so close to what you needed, but he wasn’t giving you anything.  His hand was held tightly against your pelvis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to be so satisfied that you won’t be able to think straight. And it’s all because of me, Y/N. I’ll take you there. I’ll fucking take you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You already couldn’t think straight.  You weren’t sure how much you could take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what you want, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moaned in protest at Bucky’s teasing touches.  He danced around giving you what you wanted, but it wasn’t enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use your words, honey.” He taunted in your ear with a groan and you leaned back into him, squeezing the hand around your neck once.  “Just tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you anything, Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anything.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You should have asked him to take you home, to get out of the marsh, but you were too far gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” You begged through a strangled breath. “Fuck me.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You needed it.  Needed him.  You needed it now.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled in your ear and left a wet kiss on your nape before releasing your neck and pushing you forward onto the wet ground. The water sloshed around you and created a ripple that stretched over the surface.  The whole bayou was probably watching.  He pulled you up on your knees and your hands were holding most of your weight as he draped himself behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Bucky.” You froze, your hands sinking into the mud. You pushed against him but he was a brick wall, strong and unmoving. “Wait, not here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done waiting, love.”  He was impatient at your sudden lack of enthusiasm.  He would need to change that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t even bother with pulling your leggings off, and he sat back on his haunches. With both of his hands he grabbed at your ass and ripped the material apart at the seams, creating the opening he needed.  The sudden tear made you gasp and you tried to scramble forward,  but his grip on your hips and your knees sinking into the mud made it impossible.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran a hand over the opening and reached lower, pulling your panties aside and stroking your body appreciatively.  You were practically blossoming for him. Your back arched at the contact.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t think you can wait either, Y/N.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky kissed your shoulder and you groaned in embarrassment and at the sudden slick that he discovered between your folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was nimble and firm, rubbing circles around your bundle of tightly wound nerves, still so sensitive from earlier.  Your clit couldn’t take any more, and you had only gotten started. It was on the edge of pain and you cried out at the stimulation.  It felt so good and so bad and you already were on the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, no more, ‘s too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t stop, but pressed down </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You were begging him to stop, but came undone against his hand so suddenly your sentence ended with a whimper.  It was too much.  You wanted to cry.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your vision was blurry from the unexpected pleasure and the wave of aftershocks that followed.  He had barely touched you and you were already unravelling. Your breaths were heavy, and you used one of your hands to try and push his away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your composure fell, too tired to fight against him, and Bucky must have felt it because his touches stopped, sliding back down against your mound. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wore yourself out, didn’t you.” He hummed with approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s other arm rubbed gentle circles against your hip, and you turned your head to look back at him. There was a softness in his dark eyes, a grin dancing on his lips. He was looking down at you like you were his salvation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your bottom lip quivered at the way he looked at you. No one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever,</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked at you quite like that. You liked it, and that scared you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you. You need it.” Bucky was attentive, sincere even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked thickly. His words melted into your skin like butter, and then he was there again, shifting his body against you. One of his fingers dragged across your pussy before slipping into your heat. His digit was cold but not unwelcome, and you gasped looking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes had closed. He was reveling in the feel of you before dipping in another finger. You were locked on the way that his lips parted at the exploration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You clenched against him without thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tight. So perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes opened lazily and he caught you staring. Without breaking eye contact you watched as he pulled his hand back, wiping your excitement along his shaft before lining himself up with you. You couldn’t look away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t in a rush, keeping his eyes trained on yours. Your eyes were blown wide with need, and he was more than happy to give you everything he had to offer. Your hair was sticking to your face and neck and your face was flushed. You were beautiful. You were his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was intimate. His tip slid in easily and you watched the muscles in his stomach flex as he pushed forward. He was in heaven. You were so good for him, so eager to swallow him up. His eyes left yours and he looked to where your bodies were connected with another longing stare.  You felt hot and cold all at once as his body engulfed yours from the inside out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t ready for it. You weren’t sure how he managed to fit the first time now that you could see him, experience him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pulled out, and his thrust back in had more power behind it. The bittersweet moan that left the both of you was delicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body welcomed him, and the rock of his hips urged you to open for him wider, deeper.  You sunk further into the mud but he kept you upright, his hands holding onto you like if he let go you would disappear forever. You didn’t miss the way that he groaned under his breath or how your name fell from his lips when you clenched around his aching cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were there, within and without, like you could feel every crevice of his body giving into you, and like you had surrendered yourself to him in the process.  It was a give and take, and you swore that you heard his heartbeat in rhythm with yours over the sounds of his thrusts and the splashing of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he pressed himself closer against your back the angle had changed.  You felt every ridge and vein his cock offered, and the slick sounds of him rocking against your ass made your cheeks flare with heat.  You were being taken apart with each thrust, and he was there with sweet nothings to put you back together again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet. You spoil me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to make a mess of me, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes rolled back and you had to keep your weight on your forearms to keep you from toppling into the water when his pace became more aggressive. Your body was wound tight and you didn’t even know it, but his words pulled it forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to come for me, I can feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a pretty thing. You’re going to come all over me, Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had no control, and as if his words opened the floodgates you felt the tingling again from your fingertips town into your thighs. It wasn’t your choice, it just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit into the crook of your neck with fervor and it was an angry wave crashing into you.  You screamed.  The echoes of it seemed to reverberate back to you and you couldn’t have prepared for it.  The wave of your release didn’t stop there, but it rushed back through your body. You cried out from the intensity of it. You were clutching onto Bucky with all your might, milking him for all it was worth.  He wanted it.  Needed it.  You were dripping down your legs, and you couldn’t tell where your mess ended and the water began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky came with a hiss, doubling down on the bite with messy thrusts into you.  His spend was seeping out of you in hot ropes. You were sinking, letting your body give in to the water and the mud of the bayou. It was dirty.  Everything about it was dirty, You were covered in the filth of the swamp, but Bucky didn’t care.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back with a gasp of air and spun you around in his arms. You were covered in water and seed and mud and moss, but he was gazing at you like a prized possession. Your blood was still fresh on Bucky’s lips and running down his chin. He was feral. He didn’t make a move to clean it when he pulled you close and you slumped against his shoulder as he sat down in the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good. So good to me, honey.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel the thump of your heart in your chest. Bucky had started to trace patterns into your back and you couldn’t help but look up at him. His eyes had changed again, back to the hypnotic blue that you had fallen for. He looked more at ease. Your hands reached around his middle, startling yourself at how little thought you put into it.  It felt right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The swamp was quiet.  You looked past him and out towards the open land ahead.  You couldn’t hear the city; you couldn’t see any lights.  Everything was gone.  Deep in the back of your head you knew it wasn’t another magic trick.  The city was really gone.  You blinked, letting your eyes zone out.  There was no point in trying to look for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going home, am I?” You whispered against his skin, and Bucky looked at you with a blank expression.  He wasn’t mad or upset, but he wasn’t smiling about it either.  Maybe he could feel your uncertainty.  Maybe he could tell that you weren’t going to fight him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way to go back.” He confirmed after a moment, looking to where you had been searching for the trail. “You couldn’t stay there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t understand.  You didn’t understand any of it. He brushed a strand of hair out of your face and rested his chin against the crown of your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you can stay here.” Bucky whispered in his sweet, hoarse voice just loud enough for you to hear.  It was quiet enough that the rest of the bayou couldn’t listen in; too quiet for the fae to overhear.  He sounded hopeful.  You let him pull you close enough to drag his nose against your skin gently, whispering into your cheek.  “Use me. Take me. Just stay with me.  Stay with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart broke.  It broke for you.  It broke for the home you had lost.  It broke for the man who stole you away.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: MMM-Murder, Violence if you squint, Yandere, Smut, Dark Magic.  18+ Please proceed with discretion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I am so sorry. This one gets pretty hot and pretty dark real quick.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes were heavy, in a daze that you couldn’t quite shake. There was a dull awareness of the sounds of the bayou in the background, but your body had become numb to it. Numb to the sounds, numb to the water, numb to the cold. </p><p>You were moving, your body swaying back and forth rhythmically. It was calming, but you weren’t the one moving. </p><p>At some point Bucky stood with you in his arms, holding you tightly to him. Your arms were loosely wrapped around his neck, your head resting against his shoulder.  Your legs were crossed around his hips, chest to chest with him.</p><p>You faintly thought about how the arms of your sweatshirt were wet from the stagnant water and muck, but there was nothing you could do about it now.  And your pants...were torn crudely, to say the least.  You were pressed up against Bucky’s chest, but it did little to protect your own modesty.  </p><p>You blinked twice, trying to clear the haze, but your body protested. It was comfortable. <em>  You </em>were comfortable.</p><p>Bucky was quiet as he moved through wet and dry land, set in whatever direction he was moving in. If you were weighing him down he didn’t show it. He was lost in his own reverie, his eyes far away.  Perhaps he had put another spell on you to make you numb.  Perhaps it wasn’t a spell at all.  </p><p>You tilted your head up to get a profile view of him. The storm in his eyes was far away, and you hummed against his neck to get his attention.</p><p>“Do you know where we’re going?”</p><p>Your voice croaked like a toad.  You hadn’t used it in a while.  </p><p>How long had it been? You couldn’t remember. Bucky hummed out an exhale, shifting you in his arms.</p><p>“I do.” </p><p>Well, that was that. You slumped back against him, your eyes glancing at the changing surroundings. There was so much water to navigate, but it was like Bucky knew every dip and crevice hiding under the surface. </p><p>Sunlight still danced along the ground, but its shadows were growing longer and longer. The birds that flew past and the squirrels and foxes that darted by watched you with curious eyes.  Everything was watching you. You tried to hide your dry chuckle.</p><p>Of course they were watching.</p><p>As quickly as the creatures looked your way their gaze shifted to Bucky before turning in the opposite direction.  The wildlife didn’t stick around for long.</p><p>Maybe it was Bucky.  It could have been his frigid body language, or the intimidating look in his eyes, but maybe there was more to it. Maybe they knew that these were his lands to scour, to protect.  This could have been his stomping ground.  You needed to know.</p><p>“Are you…” you faded off, trying to make sense of him. His eyes weren’t fiery red, like the fae folk, and he was elusive and quick, but there was something else there. “Are you the soldier of the swamp?  The protector of the bayou just like Mama Hazel said?”</p><p>A breathy chuckle left his lips.</p><p>“Is that what they call me?” You could hear his grin in his words without having to look at him. </p><p>You turned to look up with a hint of a frown, but it fell away when he turned his head to you. The fog in his eyes had lifted, and he was giving you all his attention.  You didn’t know what to think.  How could any one person protect all of the swamplands?</p><p>“But you’re not one of them.” You tried to confirm, wringing your hands together behind his neck.  He made you nervous in a new way, in a way where you didn’t know if knowledge would help you.  “I mean, <em> I meant </em>, you’re not one of them. The fae.” </p><p>He stopped in his tracks and you pulled back just enough to look at him to see his reaction. The hint of a grin still lingered there, but it didn't match the darkness that pooled in his eyes. </p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>Something told you to stop talking about it. It was a nagging feeling pressed at the back of your head, but you couldn’t stop now. You needed to know.</p><p>“But you<em> do </em>know them.”</p><p>Your assumption must have been right, because Bucky adjusted his grip under each of your thighs.  He was rubbing circles there tightly, possessively even.</p><p>“I do.” He smirked coldly. The soft, exposed man that held you in the swamp from before was gone.  A cold exterior washed over him. “Why do you ask? Would you rather be with them? Because it’s too late, my love.  They know, <em> they all know </em>, that you’re mine.”</p><p>He teased you, rutting his hips up roughly.  You were pressed so tightly against him that the friction of it made the wind knock out of your lungs.</p><p>You couldn’t tell if he was mocking or challenging you.  You couldn’t believe your eyes.  The change in him was instant - any lick of humanity gone.  The darkness in his eyes returned in full force, blue hidden deep in their depths.</p><p>It startled you. You had to fight away the tingling feeling in your thighs from his touch.</p><p>There was no way you would rather be stuck with nightmares you had seen. You’d never be able to forget those beady, fiery eyes. It was enough to break you out of the carnal trance he was dragging you into.</p><p>“No!” You choked on your exclamation. He couldn’t have been farther from the truth. “No, that’s not it at all.”</p><p>He was blinded by his own assumption that he barely noticed you shaking in his arms.  It wasn’t until you unclasped your hands from behind him and started to push at his shoulders to get away.  You needed your distance.  Bucky startled you.</p><p>Somewhere it resonated within him.  His harsh grip lessened and his jaw unlocked.  He was trying to remain calm, but he didn’t know why you had jumped.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>His words were coarse against your skin.  His icy exterior was on the defensive, and you cleared your throat.</p><p>“T-That morning in the swamp,” You started quickly, tumbling over your words. “That morning that I, that we -” you shook your head.  “When I was alone in the swamp, they tricked me.  I thought I was safe.  I thought that I was close to the city, and it wasn’t real. None of it was real.”  Your mind was toppling over the memory of it. “Mama Hazel was there, but not you.  You weren’t there.” </p><p>You didn’t want to know what the faes' intentions were when you were following the lights, but you remembered the lost, secluded feeling you felt stuck between the fae and Mama Hazel.  You remembered how blind you were in your anger.  It was all because of Bucky.  </p><p>“I think they wanted to hurt me.”  Your breath hitched. You remembered the alligator below the water, probably waiting to swallow you whole. You remembered the beady eyes coaxing you forward. You were almost a goner.  A shudder rushed through you. “It was terrible.”</p><p>You shrank into his hold then, more afraid of the fae than of Bucky’s temper.  The look on his face changed suddenly, a wave of confusion and anger scorching his cheeks. A deer in the headlights wouldn’t have been a fair comparison.  Bucky’s expression derailed from defensive to unhinged.</p><p>It scared you. A moment passed where all you could do was focus on your uneven breaths and the heavy, slow exhales coming from Bucky.</p><p>You couldn’t be alone with your thoughts, not now.</p><p>“You didn’t know, did you?” </p><p>Your assumption came out more as a meek whisper than anything else.  He didn’t know about the trap or the fae’s tricks.  He didn’t know what they had planned.  Bucky kept walking.  In fact, it looked like he picked up his pace.</p><p>“They can’t have you.” </p><p>His tone startled you. It was possessive. He was being selfish. </p><p>
  <em> But he had every right to be. </em>
</p><p>“Bucky what do you mean -”</p><p>“They can’t have you. They won’t hurt you.” </p><p>There was a promise in his words, and he leaned in desperately and kissed your forehead.  You didn’t know if it was more for you or him. He was holding you tight, keeping you from slipping away. </p><p>“Bucky?” You whispered in his ear and he stopped in his tracks. You had his attention. “Are we safe?”</p><p><em> We </em>.</p><p>Bucky’s heart pounded against his chest.  You weren’t just worried about your safety, but his too.  Even if you didn’t realize what you said, he held to you like he would never let go, trudging forward into deeper waters.</p><p>“Of course.” He was certain, “I’ll keep you safe.”</p><p>He sloshed through the mud and murky water with determination.  You didn’t pay any attention, worried about what was watching from the shadows.  You were worried about what would find you.</p><p>You thought you could help.  If you thought hard enough about it, you could piece together the things that would keep the fae away.</p><p>“Mama Hazel told me that there were things to watch out for. Things not to do- ” your words died on your tongue as he trudged into the deeper part of one of the ponds.  </p><p>It took a moment for your brain to catch up and realize he was walking away from the solid ground altogether. </p><p>“Bucky!” </p><p>The water inched up your legs and over your hips, and you scrambled in his hold, searching his face for an explanation. The water was a shock to your system. You looked out over the water and it was getting deeper, <em> quickly. </em></p><p>“We’re almost there. Somewhere safe.”</p><p>The water drifted up to your chest and shoulders, and before you could argue you felt Bucky push against the ground below.  He pulled you against him with one arm, the other pulling through the water with ease.  The kicks of his feet through the water were quiet and calm, but you couldn’t help but tense up.</p><p>It certainly didn’t <em> feel </em> safe.  You couldn’t see a damn thing under the water.</p><p>You gripped to his side and let him lead the way, cautiously pushing your legs along with his bare ones.</p><p>There was a little cove.  You hadn’t noticed it a moment before and it was easy to overlook.  The giant grey trees that billowed up to the sky hid it in plain sight and the water surrounded it but didn’t quite touch.</p><p>It was entirely organic - there were no buildings, no doors, no walls.  It was untouched by man.  Your eyes danced over to Bucky and as if he could read your mind he gave you a tight lipped grin.</p><p>“It’s humble.”</p><p>
  <em> Humble. </em>
</p><p>You bit back your reply, but it was on the tip of your tongue to remind him you were no wilderness scout. For a fleeting moment you wished for the hovel of a cabin you shared in the bayou. Bucky pulled you both from the water onto the dirt bank easily, and your wet clothes clung to your body and dripped onto the hard ground.</p><p>He was heading straight into the mouth of the cove, and a little passageway on the side provided a steady place to walk.  But it was dark.  It was too dark to navigate. It must have led somewhere deeper. A cave, maybe.</p><p>“Bucky, please.  I’m walking into the Twilight Zone here.” You shook your head earnestly.  “I have so many questions.  Can’t we just, can’t we just stay out here?”</p><p>The trepidation in your voice made him smirk.  You were nervous.  You had dealt with the shadow man and the swamp fae, and now, of all things, the dark was making you nervous.</p><p>“Are you scared of the dark?” Bucky joked quietly, but he extended his hand out for you.</p><p>“I’m scared of what’s in the dark.” You shot back without hesitation.</p><p>“Y/N.” He motioned for you with an impatient look.  “Come here.”</p><p>As if on their own accord your legs trudged over, a broken groan on your lips.  You weren’t going to like this.</p><p>He took your hand in his, squeezing yours in reassurance. With a tug he walked into the dark, and your eyes were locked onto the water that ran through the cove.  It unsettled you.</p><p>You were right about the cove; there was a turn that led deeper and you were walking so closely to Bucky that you were almost stepping on his feet.  But he knew where he was going, even in the dark.</p><p>“Tell me about the priestess.” Bucky brought up, distracting you from the unnerving dark.  “She told you about the fae. What did the voodoo woman tell you?”</p><p>You swallowed the lump in your throat.  He must have heard you from before, and you could tell if his tone was calloused or curious.  You licked your lips.</p><p>“She said, uh, she said that there are things to do to stay safe from them.” You stumbled over the words. It sounded silly to say out loud.</p><p>When Bucky didn’t say anything else you continued, but his grip on your hand tightened.  </p><p>“Mama Hazel told me that I shouldn’t talk to them.  That they are tricky and proud.  She said not to take anything they give.”</p><p>There was a short pause, like he was examining everything she told you.</p><p>“And your name?” Bucky questioned curiously.  Oh yes. How could you forget? Mama Hazel made it very clear that names were important.</p><p>“She said to never give them your name. Never ever.  Or else you’d be in real trouble.” Your voice quieted to a whisper.</p><p>Once again he paused, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. Bucky stopped in his tracks, and you could feel as he turned around.</p><p>“Oh, Y/N. She was right.”</p><p>There was a strike of magic in the air, and even without seeing it you could feel it rush past you. It was there, even in the deepest parts of the bayou.  Your body reacted, moving on its own accord in the dark. Your hand slipped out of Bucky's.  He didn’t stop you.</p><p>You listened to the wisp of air around you, pulling you forward.  You held out your hand to where the wall should have been but there was none.  There was an opening. </p><p>Your feet turned in the dirt.  They knew the way.  With confident steps you kept going, and the opening led down into another channel.  You heard running water.  You kept going.  The sound alone was a change next to the stagnant swamplands. </p><p>It was freshwater.  Deep down in the cave there was a source of freshwater.   So you crouched down, cupping your hand before dipping it down.  There <em> was </em> water.  You brought it up to your lips like it was second nature, drinking it down with a greedy swallow.  </p><p>It was sweet.  It was the sweetest thing you ever tasted.</p><p>There was a flicker of light when you looked back up. It was a candle.  You turned your head and all around you candles lit up the space.  The dark, grey walls were lined with candles and the ground turned from dirt to stone. It was covered in different pelts.  There were furs to warm up the space.  Your cheeks heated up at the discovery.</p><p>The water at your feet was a spring, flowing freely from a breech in the wall. The water was light in color, more blue than green, and it was crystal clear. And it was a good thing that you didn’t take another step - the spring was huge. It was probably eight or ten feet across, and it was four or five feet wide, stopping against the wall of the cave.  </p><p>At the bottom of the pool there were rocks that licked at the light.  It looked like quartz, or purple granite, or some mix of the two. But there was a light source coming from the rocks, not from the candles above the surface.</p><p>The magic was palpable, but the cave itself held its own wonder. </p><p>“What is this place?” You asked in awe, turning to see Bucky at the mouth of the tunnel.  He was watching you with a heated gaze, biting his lip.</p><p>“It’s a safe place. It is a gift.”   </p><p>He stepped into the light, letting the soft orange glow kiss at his cheeks and his hair, and you looked at him a different way.  His pale complexion was warmed, and you stood back up as the lights danced over his eyes.  He took it as an invitation to step forward.</p><p>“I feel it, the same as you do.” He whispered, turning you to look back down into the pool.  “<em> You </em>, your body, is in tune with this place.” </p><p>
  <em> With him. </em>
</p><p>He cupped your face in his cool hands, keeping you from looking around.  Instead you were latched on him.  You were locked on the orange flakes in his eyes and the curve of his pink lips. Your gaze dropped to his strong shoulders and the deep angles of collar.  You felt his thumb brush against your lip and your gaze jumped back up to him.  It short circuited your brain.  He was carved from stone and brought to life. Was your mouth watering?</p><p>It was. <em> Fuck. </em></p><p>“Your head is going to fight to find a way to rationalize it.” He spoke quickly, a husky tremor in it.  “Don’t listen to it.  It will be all the harder for you.”</p><p>“W-what will be harder?” You asked, but you were more mimicking his words than thinking for yourself.  As long as he was touching you, you could care less about his vague warning.</p><p>“You can’t trust everything you see, honey.” He cooed, stepping closer.  You were almost nose to nose. Out of the corner of your eyes you saw the candles dim, but they weren’t extinguished. Not fully.  The heavy, magical feeling danced around you and everything inside you wanted to push against Bucky, to close the space between you. </p><p>But he was keeping you there.</p><p>A broken noise came from your throat. It was a desperate whimper.</p><p>“I need you to get into the water.” Bucky’s voice was thick, looking at you through hooded eyes.  <em> Anything, </em> you thought.  You’d do anything for him to move closer to you.</p><p>You nodded earnestly, and the hint of a smile on his lips grew.  He pulled your head to his, searing you with a kiss.  It was everything you wanted.</p><p>He let you go and took a step back, and almost like clockwork you pulled your sweater over your head, yanking the sleeves off your arms. The air was warm, and you unfastened the band of your bra with one hand.  You let the garment fall to the floor, but your eyes were still locked on Bucky’s.  </p><p>He looked hungry.</p><p>You peeled the material of your leggings and panties down and over your hips at the same time, raking them down your legs.  You stepped out of them and moved closer to the water.</p><p>The room was getting warmer under his stare, and you looked back down to the water.</p><p>Stepping down, you let your body adjust to the coolness of it. You could touch the slick rock below and the water came up to your chest if you stood at full height. So you dipped down to your shoulders and rubbed at your arms before looking back up.  The candles had dimmed even further, but you could still make out Bucky as he crouched down and crawled to the edge of the pool.  </p><p>You moved through the water towards him as he held out his hand. His expression was filled with unbridled desire.  His fingers brushed against the bite on your neck and you keened towards him.</p><p>“Mine.” You heard him whisper through the cave.  “You’re mine, Y/N. Forever.”</p><p>You nodded swiftly. “Please.”</p><p>You didn’t know what you were asking him for, but the lights went out when you spoke.  The only hint of light was from the water below, and it danced up your legs, speckling you in a soft hue.  But anything outside of the water was pitch black.  You could feel Bucky, but you couldn’t see him. </p><p>“You’ve been so good to me.” He praised, his voice so close. “So good to me honey.”</p><p>He retracted his hand from your neck and you shivered at the loss of his touch. </p><p>“Bucky -“ you called out and there was a shift of him next to you. He put a leg into the water and you could see the outline of his body as he lowered himself in. The water swayed around you. </p><p>“You’ve given me everything.” His arms lifted you into his hold in the water, and he pulled you against the smooth rock on the wall.  He left broken, wet kisses along your skin and you clung to him.  </p><p>“You’ve given it freely.  You are mine alone, honey.”</p><p>He lapped at your lips like a starved man.  He could swallow you whole for all you cared.  His touch, once cold, was now fire against your skin.  The water splashed up and the mixed taste of Bucky and the sweetwater sent you into overdrive.</p><p>“You’ve given me yourself, your thoughts, your mind. You’ve trusted me to your body, the crevices of your soul.  Your sweet name, Y/N.” His kisses scorched your skin, but his admission stirred a darker pang of fear into your body.  He was talking in riddles again.  “It’s the sweetest name I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>“Bucky.” You choked as he pulled your legs around him.  “The fae rules.” You were putting the pieces together in your head.  </p><p>Bucky. </p><p>You were blind to think that he was above whatever code of conduct they had.</p><p>“What are you?”  </p><p>He hummed a victorious melody in your ear and nibbled on the lobe, letting you get lost in him.  You felt him pressing up against you, and in the water your body offered no resistance.  You didn’t want to resist him.  Your soft skin welcomed him home, inch by searing inch, until your hips collided.  Sweet sounds dripped from your lips and Bucky groaned. He stayed there, pinning you against the rocky wall.  You tried to buck against him. He wasn’t having it.</p><p>“I am their soldier." He pulled out harshly. “Their protector.” A thrust back in. He purred his titles in your ear.  “I am something else.” Push. “Something<em> more </em>.” Pull.</p><p>His movements jolted you, and all you could do was hold on tight. </p><p>“I am their leader.”</p><p>You gasped, but he swallowed it down with the coaxing of his tongue on your own. His hands pulled around, one pulling the sweet bud of your breast until it was hard from the touch.  His other drove between you, to the soft, sensitive skin of your clit.  He patted there, the water fluttering around you.  He was torturing you with his honeyed words and touches, and you provided no resistance. </p><p>You knew what he was saying.  He was playing you from the start.  But you didn’t care.  As long as he was touching you, you didn’t care.</p><p>“I was cursed, pretty girl.  Cursed to trudge the swamp alone.” His cold, detached words were broken up by the pull of his aching cock up into you.  He was forceful.  He was possessive.  “I was cursed looking for my purpose. For so long I waited. The magic led you to me.  <em> It led me to you. </em>”</p><p>Bucky wasn’t protecting the bayou.  He was protecting the fae. You cried out at the force of his body, feeling the taught strength in his arms and his hips.  He was splitting you open, the water splashing violently around you.  The sound of it was sinful and thrilling.</p><p>“I’m going to keep you.  You’re mine, honey.”</p><p>Bucky growled against your skin, and you felt it when he lost control.  His body twitched, pushing into you with force.  He was going to ruin you.  His thrusts lessened, but his fingers were nimble, forcing you to finish with him.  You cried and mewled into his skin, and he only stopped when he pulled your orgasm from your body.  It rippled down your legs and the bewitched moan resounded in the cave.  </p><p>There was the sound of your cries, of Bucky’s harsh breathing, of the water's movements, but there was something else.  Out from the darkness cheers and praises flooded the cave. It started quiet, a whisper, but it grew to a booming celebration.</p><p>
  <em>“She walked into the ring.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A pretty pet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Food food. She likes our food.”</em>
</p><p>You opened your eyes, and surrounding the pool were dozens of set of red eyes in the dark.  Slits for pupils stared between you and Bucky, but you were still trapped there against his body.</p><p>
  <em>“She’s a human.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me play with her.”</em>
</p><p>There was a growl from the water, and the moment you realized who it came from your body shook with a tremor.  It was coming from Bucky. One of his arms reached out into the dark and you heard a rugged laugh before broken hiss. </p><p>“You won’t touch her. You’ll stay away from her.”</p><p>His words silenced the celebration.  Bucky released the sprite and caged you in before the whispers started again.  Your heart was hammering.  You were too scared to say anything. You were too scared to move.  Your body was still blossoming from Bucky’s hellish touch, fluttering against him in the water.</p><p>
  <em>“She’s mortal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A mortal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A mortal!”</em>
</p><p><em>“The potion.”</em> The voices chanted.<em> “The potion.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“The pool.  It’s in the water.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is only one way for her to be yours.  She must live as you’ve lived.  Die the way that you-”</em>
</p><p>“Enough!” Bucky's outburst was enough to silence them.</p><p>The candles flickered alight, and the shadows were still there, but you couldn’t see them.  But you could feel them.  You weren’t alone. </p><p>“She will not suffer.  I’ll bring her back.  The strings of fate will bring her back.” Bucky’s harsh argument meant little to you. </p><p>Your body was somewhere tethered between the aether, the connection so deep within yourself that you came again even as he stilled against your body with a silent scream. It was the reverberations of his words against your skin, piercing you so deep that you lost control, throwing your head back.  What he was doing to you was beyond your comprehension.</p><p>“My pretty girl.” He cooed, the fae long forgotten and you let him pull your face back to see you.  You were having a hard time keeping yourself afloat, but you looked at him with a sappy, ragdoll grin.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes were dark and he practically was glowing in the soft golden light.</p><p>“My dove, so good to me. It’s time to sleep.”</p><p>His hands were low on your cheeks, between your face and neck. His lips were set in a hard line, his eyes blazing with fire. You went to touch him, to caress his cheek, and he leaned in with a ragged breath.  </p><p>You thought about his tenderness and bit your lip. Maybe this was hard for him. The hot fire he spread inside you was a stark difference to his cold, sharp words at the fae.  He was torn. It was like he was two different people.</p><p>Bucky strained, planting a kiss on your palm. He closed his eyes.</p><p>“Forgive me.”</p><p>There was a split second of confusion that muddled your sleepy, sexed out grin before there was a quick movement of Bucky’s hands on your neck.</p><p>
  <em> Snap. </em>
</p><p>And then silence.</p><p>There was a roar of celebration from the fae, their shadows dancing along the cave walls victoriously. Bucky paid them no mind. His eyes fluttered open as your hand fell away from his cheek slowly, lifeless, and dropped into the water. </p><p>Forever was a long time. This was the only way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's okay.  Everything is going to be okay.  Hopefully this will satisfy that itch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an old hymn being sung. It was an ancient song of protection and peace.</p><p>You knew that. </p><p>There was cotton in your ears, cotton in your mouth. Everything was muddled, but you could make out the sounds of people chanting. They were chanting for you. </p><p>You knew that. </p><p>The taste of blood, of angry hot metal, burned the back of your throat. It was your blood. </p><p>You knew that too. </p><p>“Réveillez-vous.”</p><p>
  <em> Wake up.  </em>
</p><p>"Les méchants viennent.”</p><p>
  <em> The wicked come.  </em>
</p><p>You startled up with one hand on your throat.  With heavy breaths your body shook, eyes fluttering open to see the pale night sky overhead.  The trees were shorter, the wind warmer, and everything was tinted in a blue haze.  Your throat throbbed.  You swallowed back blood.</p><p>The hymn was quiet, but you could still hear it in the wind.  </p><p>You felt within and without.  You could feel the wind, hear it move around you, but it didn’t touch you.  Your hair didn’t blow with the breeze and your body, <em> still naked </em> you vaguely thought, wasn’t chilled from the night air.  The moon wasn’t full, but it provided enough light for you to make out the path ahead of you. You stood on shaky feet and let your limbs stretch before getting a good look around.</p><p>The path was covered in stones, in the same stones that you saw at the bottom of the little pool, lighting the path before you. It urged you forward through the forest. You couldn't feel the dampness of the ground or the rough rocky patches, but you moved forward.  There was nowhere to go but forward.  </p><p>The chanting still echoed behind you.  With shaky hands you looked ahead of the path, out into the swamp, and it was silent.  There was no movement, no fae, no danger.  </p><p>There was a plume of smoke up ahead and you followed it without question. With nimble feet you stepped off the path and into the brush until you came up upon a campfire. The sounds of men cheering made you stop for a moment.</p><p>“Tonight we eat like kings!” </p><p>One man cheered, hovering close to the fire. When he pulled away you saw a pig roasting on the fire, a wild boar from the swamp. There were three other men cheering and laughing, snorting like a pig. One of them was sitting on a worn out log.  He was using a knife to carve into the tusk of the beast and he looked up to the other men with a chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, if you don’t turn it to jerky first.” Your ears perked up, moving along the outside of the fire. </p><p>You knew that voice.  With careful steps you moved in and stilled against the nearest tree. The man had short, shaggy dark hair and from the side you could see dark blood splattered on the uniform he was wearing.</p><p>“Sergeant, I don’t care if you’ve killed a hundred boars. If you doubt my cooking so much you’ll be swimming with the fishes for your next meal.” </p><p>The chef jumped up, twirling a pocket knife in his hands.  It was impressive, but the man sitting wasn’t intimidated.</p><p>“Aye, as long as the alligators don’t get you first!” Another man jabbed. There was a chorus of laughs and jabs and the man turned, letting the tusk fall from his hands. You swore for a moment he was looking right at you with a lazy grin. </p><p>It was Bucky.</p><p>You had to do a double take as he laughed with the others with an innocence you had never seen on him. He was different. He was clean shaven and polished, even in the humidity of the night.  He wasn’t the man from the swamp.</p><p>It was different from when Bucky met you in the middle of town.  This looked natural, felt natural. His skin was tanned and his teeth were normal, sharp maybe, but not sharp enough to tear through skin.  His blue eyes were filled with life and they danced in the flames. It was too good to be true. </p><p>Bucky pushed his short hair back and away from his face and you thought about what the other man said.</p><p>Sergeant.</p><p>He was in the army.  They all were by the looks of it.  The camp looked temporary, like they were a scouting party instead of long term tenants.</p><p>They weren’t the only ones out there in the woods. A woman crying made your ears perk up and you turned and hid quickly against the rough bark of a tree.  What was anyone else doing out here?  </p><p>She was so close that you could have touched her.  She was wearing an old, ragged dress that went down to the ground and her dirty blonde hair was messy from running.  She must have been older than the men, maybe in her forties or fifties.</p><p>Her wailing burned your ears and the men turned suddenly. They were on alert.  One grabbed for a gun, the others ready for defense.  </p><p>“Wait.” </p><p>You heard Bucky’s call and the men halted, waiting for the next order.  The woman was shaking, tears streaming down her face in earnest.   </p><p>“Woman, what’s happened?” One of the men grumbled out.  Bucky reached out, recognition making his shoulders slump.  </p><p>He knew her.</p><p>“Sarah, calm down.” He reassured, pulling her closer to the fire to get warmed up.  “You should not be this far from town.  What happened?” He asked with a careful tone, checking her for any injuries.</p><p>To say the woman was frightened was an understatement. It looked like she was going to collapse on the spot.  Her knuckles were white and she was swaying on her feet, holding on to Bucky for dear life. The poor thing must have been scared to death.</p><p>“They came back.  The fire folk came back.”</p><p>The men stilled, stricken with fear and superstition and Bucky sat her down on the log he was perched on before, kneeling down closer to her.</p><p>“How do you know they are back?”  </p><p>His voice was soft, and the reverberations bounced off her and melted against your skin.  You could feel the unease in the back of his mind, but he drowned it in realistic thoughts.  </p><p>“We’ve hidden the iron and we leave them be. We give them the sweets as a peace offering. We don’t go asking for trouble.”</p><p>His tone was strong and rational but the woman, Sarah, shook her head in earnest.  It didn’t matter.  Whatever they were or weren’t doing didn’t matter.</p><p>“They have taken Steven.”</p><p> The men froze. Bucky froze.</p><p>His eyes gave him away.  He was frightened.  It wasn’t but a moment later that the other men jumped in.</p><p>“They’ve only taken children before.”</p><p>“Woman, how do you know it was the fire folk?”</p><p>“Steven’s always gotten himself into trouble.”</p><p>You could feel Bucky’s jaw tick, could feel the aggression that built in his chest. You could tell that he wanted to raise his voice, to quiet the other men, but he couldn’t. Terror bloomed in his stomach.  It was disorienting.</p><p>His thoughts and feelings were your own.</p><p>“Sarah,” he whispered. “How do you know it was them?”</p><p>Her blurry eyes were filled with emotion, with grief and fear and loss.  She was a lost woman.  Sarah was on the end of her rope.  She swallowed thickly, not looking at the other men, but only at Bucky.</p><p>“He was foraging late and I called him in but he wouldn’t listen.  He was dancing along the edge of the swamp just before night fell.  I could see the red lights. I could hear them singing.  They were singing <em> to him. </em>” </p><p>The men fell silent again, looking to each other with an unspoken concern.  Maybe it wasn’t so safe to be scouring the outskirts of town.  They were fearless when it came to hunting pigs.  But that was all.  </p><p>They were not fae hunters.</p><p>She leaned in, putting her old, wrinkled hand on top of Bucky’s.  You could feel it on your own skin.</p><p>“He’s the only thing I have left.” </p><p>Sarah’s words struck Bucky with a force he couldn’t have prepared for.  You felt his turmoil.</p><p>Steven was important to him too.</p><p>You almost stepped into the light, to warn them.  It was dangerous.  </p><p>It wasn’t any memory of your own that brought you here.  You didn’t belong here.  You tried to think back, to the cave and to the pool, but there was a heaviness that fogged your mind.  The wind shifted and you looked back to Bucky.  His mind was made up.</p><p>“I’ll bargain with the beasts.” </p><p>Your throat went dry.  It was a suicide mission.</p><p>The men jumped up with gusto, quickly trying to stop him, but they were scared.  Bucky was their sergeant, their leader, and without outright saying it they didn’t know how to go on without him. </p><p>“I don’t know if it would be good to go alone.”</p><p>“We need you, sir.”</p><p>He stood quickly, taking a torch and lighting it in the fire. He waved it around, silencing the group.</p><p>“We cannot lose any more men.” </p><p>He was decisive and cold.  He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him, but you could feel the tension in his shoulders, in the back of his neck.  His brave face was nothing more than a facade. </p><p>“Take Sarah home. I’ll go. It has to be me.”</p><p>It wasn’t a moment after Bucky had given his order that you heard soft voices echoing against the trees. You could hear the faint song in the wind. Everyone was on alert.</p><p>“We don’t have much time.”</p><p>Everything was moving so fast.  Bucky was walking into a trap, and you didn’t know how to stop it. You turned your head and jumped.  </p><p>You weren’t the only one eavesdropping.  </p><p>A young woman, just a few years older than you looked at the men with careful eyes and a hardened disposition from behind the bushes. But you could tell by her rigid shoulders she was scared.  She was sticking to the shadows.</p><p>Against the night sky her skin was a rich sepia and her eyes were just as dark, but the light of the moon bounced off her with an ethereal, ageless glaze. Her dress was simple and tan, torn at the bottom like she had been trekking through the brush and got snagged on rocks and branches.</p><p>The men were busy helping Sarah and snuffing out the fire, but this woman in the brush kept her eyes locked on Bucky.  Her breath hitched as he stepped away from the group and toward the path you were both hiding behind.  The torch dimly lit his way.  Soon enough you would both be discovered.</p><p>Maybe he knew that she was going to be there.  Part of you wanted him to know that you were going to be there.  </p><p>That was a far cry from your reality.</p><p>“You can’t go.”</p><p>The thick French accent was a surprise, and her voice dripped with dread. You felt the stir in his chest as he walked up to her. You could smell incense on her clothes even from this far away. </p><p>Soft blue eyes looked back down to her. </p><p>“I must.”</p><p>If only she could understand. He wasn’t going to leave Steven behind. She shook her head, baby hairs falling out of the bun at the base of her head. </p><p>“But you cannot fight them.  You cannot. You cannot leave me.” She begged, tears glistening in her eyes.  Her gaze was affectionate, her terror justified.</p><p>She...she <em>loved</em> him. Your stomach tightened and you leaned your head against the tree for support. You walked in on something that you couldn’t have prepared for. </p><p>“I will not fight. I will try to find peace.  But they cannot have Steven.  He is my best friend.”  </p><p>Bucky pulled her out of the light and looked back over to the dwindling fire. </p><p>“You should not be here. It’s not safe.”</p><p>The woman scoffed bitterly, shaking her head at him again.  “I am the safest person to be with in this cursed camp. You cannot leave me.”</p><p>He pulled her in by her hands and kissed her knuckles with care.  Something about it made your stomach roll.  </p><p>“You are my best girl.” He reassured with a smile. “I will bring Steven home and run away with you in the same breath once we are safe.”</p><p>Oh. <em> Oh</em>. </p><p>He loved her. </p><p>Bucky caressed her face like it would be the last time he’d ever see it and she closed her eyes. A hopeful, fearful smile graced her lips. You could feel his chest hammering, both in fear of the unknown and excitement for a brighter day ahead.</p><p>You were going to be sick. </p><p>“Is that a promise, sergeant?”</p><p>A foreboding shiver ran from your ears to your toes. </p><p>“It’s a promise.” He nodded earnestly. “And then we will be rid of all these troubles.”</p><p>“You better come back to me, Sergeant Barnes.” The woman joked with a sad smile. “Or there will be hell to pay.”  </p><p>He wrinkled his eyes with a tight grin.</p><p>“You worry too much. I must go.”</p><p>His mind was made up and she could tell. There was no stopping him. </p><p>“Wait.”  She held out a vial of liquid towards him and it looked just like water to you. “If you go, drink this.  It will protect you.”</p><p>“Is this another one of your elixirs?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. His voice was low, like it was a secret. “You best be careful. The town will think you are one of those Devil witches.</p><p>She didn’t react to his assumption, but pressed him further. “Drink.” </p><p>He trusted her. You felt it. She had never done anything to make him think otherwise. With a small smile he knocked back the liquid with a grimace.</p><p>“It’s sweet.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Drink.”  </p><p>He tipped his head back until the vial was empty, handing it back to her.  She nodded at him with a brave face.</p><p>“Now go.  And don’t forget to come back to me.”</p><p>You watched as he departed with heavy, confident steps and a torch in his hand to light the way.  He was going to face them. To face the fae.</p><p>The woman watched as he walked away, and as if out of nowhere she produced a dark cloak and wrapped it around her body.  She followed him silently in the dark.  </p><p>And you followed her.  </p><p>You crept into the night away from the camp and deeper into the swamp.</p><p>Time passed slowly, like you could feel the movement of each leaf on the trees and the swaying of the cattails in the water.  </p><p>Bucky walked on, deeper, and you watched the shadows on the trees follow him.  The woman ahead of you let out a shaky breath and you couldn’t help but hold your own. You heard chanting again, but this time it was different.  This time it was in celebration.</p><p>Someway, somehow, Bucky found where he was going.</p><p>There was a bonfire roaring against the night, licking everything and everyone in a soft orange glow.  You bit your lip. It was the same bonfire from your dreams.  The dancers were the same, draped in elegant clothes and detailed masks and bowls of fruit and casks of wine were dotted around.</p><p>As Bucky stepped forward you watched the woman crouch low, just on the bank of the water.  She shouldn’t have been there. It wasn’t safe.  </p><p>Your eyes flickered back to Bucky and a wave of understanding washed over you. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into. You knew. You’d been there before. </p><p>You could feel Bucky’s heart beating quickly as if it were in your own chest. </p><p>The dancers slowed as they watched him approach.  Well, all but one.</p><p>There was a young man dancing even when the music died down, dancing with three beautiful women.  They were practically floating against him with soft cheers and giggles, urging him on. </p><p>He looked frail next to them with his short and skinny frame, blonde hair sticking to his forehead.  He almost looked sickly, but even from this far away you could see the life in his eyes.  He had spirit.</p><p>Even with his bright eyes and his smitten grin he looked tired. The boy was dancing with heavy breaths and shaky legs but he continued.  He wasn’t wearing any shoes.  His feet were bleeding, coloring the ground underneath him. </p><p>Bucky’s thoughts were heavy in your head.</p><p>
  <em> Steven. </em>
</p><p>They were going to dance him to death.</p><p>Before, in your dreams, Bucky was the one sitting in the throne. You looked around urgently, looking to the other side of the flames.  The chair was there, and the fae lounging on it was a woman.  She was terrifying. Auburn curls billowed down her shoulders and past her hips.  A golden glow followed her, and freckles were kissed along the bridge of her straight nose.  If the shape of her body or the sway in her movements wasn’t enough to grab your attention, her eyes were honey.  A molten fire. They could swallow someone whole.</p><p>She stood as Bucky approached, tilting her head to the side.  She was fixated with him.  With the human man that stepped into her realm.</p><p>“Did you come for the party?” She purred across the flames.  Bucky stilled about ten feet away, and you could feel his urge to turn.  He wanted to run away.  “I’m always looking for a man with...your <em> caliber. </em>”</p><p>Her sultry words surprised Bucky.  The endearment flushed his cheeks and he had no control over it.</p><p>“I-I’m afraid not.” He stuttered at first before regaining his composure.  “I’m here for the man.” </p><p>He looked over to Steven, who was still dancing and smiling.  He was blind to the world around him.  At last the fiery fae queen stood, towering over the party.  She was draped in sheer material, her chest pronounced as she moved closer.  Each of her steps felt like a dance. It was a poetic game of cat and mouse.</p><p>“Our sweet<em> Steven? </em>” The fae caressed his face, pulling the young boy in for a quick peck on the lips before she pulled away. The promiscuous way she held onto him and the women dancing with him made her all the more intimidating. She was the one in control.</p><p>It was making Bucky uncomfortable. You knew that. She knew that. “But doesn’t it look like he’s enjoying himself?” </p><p>She ruffled Steven’s hair before spinning him back around to the others. It was a tease.  She was taunting Bucky.  His head was searching, pulling for anything to give him the upper ground. </p><p>“He’s given his mother quite the scare.” </p><p>“Oh, he shouldn’t have done that.” She tutted quickly, stepping away from Steven altogether.  </p><p>Bucky held his ground, nodding his head in agreement.  The other fae watched on with wickedly sweet grins.</p><p>“Besides,” She added with a mischievous glint in her eyes “It is only fair that we get to play with him.” She challenged him, walking around him with slow, purposeful steps.</p><p>“Fair?” Bucky asked, turning in time with the fae woman.</p><p>“You played with our boar.” She motioned to Bucky’s bloodied clothes with a tsk.  “We play with your <em> Steven. </em>”</p><p>Bucky was at a loss for words.  On no playing field would he compare the life of the livestock, of the wild game in the swamp, for the life of a person.  It was inhumane.</p><p>It was every bit as inhuman as they were.</p><p>“I will trade you for him.” The she-devil offered, pushing her chest forward. She took another step towards him.  It was a game of chess, and she knew the board better than him. “Saying you have something that I want, of course.”  </p><p>She smiled then, a white, cunning smile that made his chest ache.  You knew that he knew it was trouble.  You knew that Bucky knew he wasn’t going to make it out of there with Steven.</p><p>“You are handsome, <em> Sergeant. </em>”</p><p>The fae leaned in, her breath fanning his cheek.</p><p>“What is your price?” His words were almost lost to the wind as he spoke.</p><p>Bucky shivered, trying to keep his gaze on Steven.  </p><p>“I want you.” She admitted in earnest, pressing her body up against his. “You are strong.  I want a strong, handsome man to keep me company.”</p><p>You felt the stiffness in his body slowly dissipate as she crowded him.  She smelled like the fire and lilies.  It burned your nose. Her words left a sour taste on his tongue.  His words didn’t even sound like his own.</p><p>“And you’ll let Steven go.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question.  He needed her reassurance. </p><p>“Yes.” She cooed against his ear, pressing her body against his hip.  You could feel the warmth radiating off her.  “We will take him home.  He will never know another day of sickness or loneliness again. Make your choice.”</p><p>Bucky looked over to his friend, who had begun panting from all the dancing.  His body ached, but continued forward.  Bucky thought about the torture the fae would put him through, but he was strong. He was stronger than Steve, and almost had the same spirit. Her smoky words burned into his head.  He could do it.  </p><p>The woman took his hand in hers, and you could feel the pricks of heat that he felt.  If anyone would have embodied the fire folk, it would have been this fiery haired monster.  The others looked to her in approval, stopping Steven in his dancing stupor.  The poor man almost collapsed on the spot.</p><p>“Your name.”</p><p>She was looking at him expectantly now, the corners of her lips turning up.</p><p>“This better not be a trick.” Bucky replied quickly, but his words were softened by her convincing.</p><p>
  <em> “Your name.” </em>
</p><p>Your body jumped to life, and before you knew if you were running towards the bonfire to stop him.  You opened your mouth to scream, to get his attention, to tell him to run, but no noise came out.  You yelled and cursed and could feel your throat burning as if it were working.  But it wasn’t working.  You reached for him, begged for him to run, but he couldn’t feel you.  He couldn’t see you.</p><p>You were within and without. </p><p>You tried to pull at him, to move him, but Bucky’s eyes were locked on his friend.  You could see he was trying to keep it together, but tears were building up in his own eyes.</p><p>“It looks like this is the end of the line, pal.”</p><p>He looked back to the fire woman.  There was only one way they were going to get out of this.</p><p>“James.” He looked at her with a broken, muted frown. “My name is James Buchanan Barnes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: Violence and character injury, dark magic.</p>
<p>A/N: Writing this chapter made my stomach hurt, but it has to happen. I just want Bucky and the reader to be happy.</p>
<p>Thank you for the great comments and feedback, especially from Jokerthegrey and Carceri! Happy holidays, and happy Friday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fire was smothered in an instant, plumes of grey puffing up into the sky. The shift in the air was stifling and gone was the warmth of the flames.  Everything had an eerie blue tint, making your stomach flip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned with a scowl, putting your body between the fae and Bucky.  Wait.  Not Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>James.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fae looked right through you with a cold, unforgiving gaze.  The honeyed eyes were a trap. From her cool smirk to the lavish way she carried herself you knew it wasn’t safe.  You could feel it in your bones that Bucky knew it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James.” She repeated, her smile twisting into something wicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to make him dance. At least, not like the way she made Steven dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You backed up against Bucky’s frame and you could feel how shaky he was.  He had given himself up for the boy. Your stomach was in knots, and you couldn’t tell if it was coming from you or Bucky or both of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a woman of my word.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words meant little to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned swiftly, looking at the fae that had been dancing with Steven.  The boy was out of breath and hardly standing, his eyes heavy with fatigue.  If James would have waited, or didn’t come at all, the boy would have been a goner.  He wouldn’t stand a chance against the fire folk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not another day of sickness or loneliness.” She reminded them with a silky hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fae women nodded to her with a dastardly gaze. Steven was in a blind stupor, a lovestruck look in his eyes.  He didn’t even know that Bucky was there as he walked by.  He couldn’t even say goodbye.  The tension in Bucky’s shoulders was wound tight.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take him home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wasted no time leading Steven back into the forest. It left a broken Bucky in its wake. The honey eyed vixen pulled Bucky’s arm around hers, walking them back over to the fire.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused for only a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking out to the tree line at the spot that Steven walked away. He was gone. His longest and best friend was gone. The woman cocked her head to the side, watching for a change in him.  She expected a fight, but Bucky was tough, as still as a soldier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be starving.  Hunting boars is no small task, my James.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her possessive tone was clear as day. You wanted to tell him to run and never turn back.  But you didn’t know if that was even possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t know how to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You should have been trying to find a way out of the forest.  You should have looked for clothes.  You should have been worried about how you were there at all.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But no.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an unforgiving tug in your chest that pulled you back to him.  Even if your dreams, if that’s what this was, it dragged you back to Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched as the woman held out a bowl to him filled with figs and berries and grapes. He had never seen so much fruit in his life. A lot of it didn’t grow around here, and they looked better than anything he had ever seen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strawberries won’t be ripe for weeks.” He argued lightly, not believing what was in front of him.  It wasn’t real.  Certainly it wasn’t real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weeks?” The fae teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> how short sighted humans could be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well here, you won’t have to worry about that. Here you can have anything you want, anytime you want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t believe it.  It sounded too good to be true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat, James.” She commanded blithely, watching as his body moved without his permission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had control of him, like she was the puppet master and he was just being tugged on strings.  You felt the fluid movements of his arms as he picked up one of the berries.  It passed his lips with little hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could taste it, just on the back of your tongue.  It was exactly as you remembered it. Bucky liked it too, you could tell. The groan that passed his lips was subconscious, the grin there unforgettable.  For a moment he looked genuinely happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a step back, turning around the campfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fae were watching him, all of them, with fascinated grins and cheerful whispers.  Even the red headed one looked at him in awe, watching his face turn from concern to satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes it was just too easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I didn’t ask for your name so fast.” The woman purred and Bucky hummed, half as a question.  “This would have been just as fun.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt it again, the burning in your ears that something wasn’t right.  She plucked the bowl from his hands and watched as the question formed on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was soft and genuine concern was there, but he was still eyeing the bowl.  He wanted more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fae stepped in front of him to block the view.  With a gentle hand she brushed it against his cheek, smiling at the way he leaned into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yes. She had him right where she wanted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t leave me James.  Not now, not ever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her with a piercing, confused stare. His baby blues were lost. He didn’t understand.  You didn’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll never have an appetite for human food again.  Just one bite.  That’s all it takes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You whipped your head back to the woman, and then over to Bucky with alarm.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment you forgot about his tricky situation and thought about your own. You did exactly what Bucky did.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You...you gave him your name.  You ate the food he gave you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were a fool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emotion flooded your cheeks. Mama Hazel was right about everything, and it was staring you in the face the whole time. A child could follow the simple, elementary rules. And yet, you broke </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were trapped long before she had gotten to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You remembered that morning at the hotel. You didn’t eat, but it wasn’t because you weren’t feeling well.  It was because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat any of it.  Your ears were hot. You scowled, glaring daggers at Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That son of a -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fae broke you of your vivacious thoughts. Her tone had changed from her possessive hold to one of desire. A rock formed in your stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s body moved on it’s own over to her and she made quick work of removing his jacket.  He couldn't resist her.  He didn’t even try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was eager, pressing her body up against his.  The fae was kissing his shoulder and his jaw, her lusty gaze licking down his body. Bucky trading himself for Steven wasn’t enough.  Nothing would satisfy her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a monster.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt dizzy, and were sure that Bucky felt it too.  Her fingers trailed the hem of his shirt, dragging her long digits along his chest.  When she reached his sternum she shrieked in surprise, pushing him hard enough to hit the ground.  He sat there, wide eyed as the fae’s eyes turned to fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A harsh cackle came from her.  It was as sinister as the laughing you heard in the swamp.  It wasn’t normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naughty boy.” She chastised, venom on her tongue. “You came with iron?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes widened with horror as you looked at him.  Iron.  Was that his plan all along?  Bucky didn’t look nearly as confident, placing his hand over his sternum, eyes wide with terror.  He pulled at the chain on his neck that fell under his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the chain was a ring, simple metal against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirens went off in his head. He didn’t remember putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> on this morning. He was in big trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean anything by it. Honest. I forgot I was wearing it.” He spoke quickly, hiding the ring back under his shirt. Out of sight, out of mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t convinced.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fae was angry. Her eyes darkened from honey to blood in front of you.  It was the first time that you had watched the fae up close, not as shadows in the distance.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her teeth were sharp as she laughed, her skin turning lighter, paler, until it was a wicked shade of grey-blue.  These weren’t creatures of the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t natural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire roared to life again and you turned at the sudden orange hue.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their game had come to an end.  All of the beautiful people around the fire had changed, letting the magic around them fall. They were long past introductions, long past their guise. The glamour was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their sharp, angular bodies weren’t welcoming and they all glared at Bucky with narrow eyes. The grey bodies and bloody eyes were worse than anything you could have prepared for.  They looked hungry.  They looked feral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red headed fae let out a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we were going to have such fun, James.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman pouted, giving him the cold shoulder. Gone was her affection. She was conniving something wicked as she turned. Bucky didn’t dare to move.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s play a game.” The fae giggled out innocently, but it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked away from Bucky, done with her new toy, and sat back down on her throne. The menacing look she shot him made him freeze to the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t going to be good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand up, handsome.” She chastised, watching as Bucky begrudgingly got up to his feet.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You made your way over to him, thinking that someway, somehow you could help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to walk into the water,” she started, pointing at the bayou that was behind him. “and don’t stop. Don’t stop until I tell you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other fire folk roared their approval, stamping along the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked back, but the fae queen was dead serious.  She was going to drown him. He was expendable to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt the moment that the air left Bucky’s lungs, and dread swam through him. He had so much to live for, his head thrashing with wild thoughts.  He had to get back.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>made a promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get back.  His head was swimming with unknowns, but mechanically his legs turned to face the bayou.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You jumped into action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tugged at his hand and pulled him back with all of your might, but you weren’t there.  Not really.  No amount of your struggling could have helped him fight what was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs hesitated as his boots touched the water, but he couldn’t stop.  His body didn’t give him enough time for his shoes to get stuck in the mud. The crisp, cool water drenched Bucky through his clothes and down to the bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going.” The fae hummed as he was waist deep in the water.  You could feel it in his chest and in yours.  Bucky was a dead man.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all happening so quickly. With a final breath Bucky walked into the water until it was too deep to stand, but his legs were made of lead.  He couldn’t go up for air.  Not while he was under her spell.  You could feel the burning in his lungs, the fear in his heartbeat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then something happened. Things made a turn for the worst. There was a sudden thrashing in the water and you could see something above the surface.  There was a tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a gator in the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You jumped up with a cry, rushing over to the water.  Your body hurt, and you couldn’t think.  You couldn’t breathe.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water burned his throat and yours and the thrashing didn’t stop.  You were in pain. Bucky came up for air with a yell and the swamp water was colored in his blood.  That’s when you saw it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gator pulled it’s head up to the surface, Bucky’s left hand in a vice.  He was trapped. He let out a strangled cry for help, but the fae just watched.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alligator’s yellow eyes were cold and unforgiving. The creature rolled, pulling him back under the surface and your body shook with adrenaline and pain. You had never known so much pain, and it wasn’t even yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stumbled back and sat down with force, landing just on the outskirts of the water.  You couldn’t move.  You couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” You yelled over the water, a broken cry coming from you.  “Stop this!”  You weren’t sure if you were yelling at the alligator or the fae.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were cursed to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart felt heavy, and your limbs were exhausted.  You couldn’t fight.  You couldn’t run.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then you felt empty. You couldn’t feel Bucky anymore.  A deep sorrow rushed over you. It was terrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let your body collapse against the grass.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t have been real. None of it was real and you stayed down. You didn’t have the heart to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but the grass had grown and mushrooms had sprouted up and out of the ground around you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chanting from before was never far away. You could hear it, even now, if you thought about it for long enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night never seemed to end, and a constant blue filter was your only companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually you sat up from your spot, looking around at the circle of mushrooms you were laying in, not recognizing the coarse fabric against your skin.  It was dark, blending in with the night.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t put it on. But that was a trivial, fleeting thought, and any clothes were better than the alternative.  Your head felt groggy as you sat up, wiping the dirt off your hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt aimless, hollow even. Turning your head to the side you let out a startled gasp and pushed back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was her. It was the woman that followed Bucky to the fae camp. It was the woman that loved him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was older, but it was her. You were sure of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hair was starting to grey, but her skin and eyes looked as ageless as before. Magic, you reminded yourself. It was magic. She was wearing her dark robe, but she was barefoot.  She must have been close by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you knew it you were crawling away from her.  You didn’t know her. She was looking at you, even when you moved.  She knew you were there.  In confusion she frowned, looking at you from head to toe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can see me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You whispered, trying not to frighten her, and you pulled yourself up to your knees.  You could feel the breeze against the hem of your outfit. The wind against your skin was cold, and you could feel it. You were there. You were really there. Standing up on shaky legs you let out an airy, relieved laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can see me.” You repeated in awe. “W-who are -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She cut you off with her hand, pulling her finger against her lips. Her stern face told you that you weren’t safe. Not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faire taire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sound of shuffling in the trees, and you looked around quickly. You didn’t see anything, nothing out of place at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that meant nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gestured for you to follow, and with frigid movements you nodded your head in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> you understood her was beyond you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You followed the woman through the brush and over small streams until you came upon an open field.  There were buildings not far away, and you held your breath as she snuck closer. She must have known who lived there. Maybe she lived there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened to one of the shacks as you approached. It was as if someone was waiting for you, and the woman looked behind you with a gasp before quickening her pace.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grass moved, not against the wind, but from something hiding in it.  You jumped and ran faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman cried out, hurling up the steps.  You followed her into the hut, slamming the door behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t give a second thought to what was chasing you through the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned your hands on your thighs to catch your breath, looking across the room. It was quaint with a rough bedroll on the ground and a small table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but what caught your interest was the woman.  She padded around quickly, moving the bedroll to the side that revealed a small hidden compartment.  Oh. It was just small enough for a person to fit in, and as she opened the hatch she motioned you to follow her down, into the depths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden banging on the door had you following after her down into the damp, cold ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved after you to adjust the bedroll and shut the hatch. The door upstairs was opened with force, and you could hear heavy footfalls above.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t dare to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman rubbed her hands together and you could feel her moving around. There was a light, one lone candle, that lit up the space.  It was a root cellar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rummaged around and you sat down on the cold, stone floor with your back against the wall. You could still hear the chanting far away.  Even now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy French accent floated across the room and you turned to her with a frown.  The woman was staring at you, holding tightly to an old glass bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They sing for you.  They come for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That meant she could hear it.  She could hear the chanting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no more. You shook your head earnestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want this.” Your whisper was broken, your throat dry.  “I don’t want any of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked to you with the heaviness of the world, her resolve cracking just like yours was.  She looked tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This shouldn’t have happened.  This shouldn’t be possible.” The woman lurched forward, bracing herself against a wall.  Pity and pain swelled in her dark eyes. “It is too late. I am sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chanting was closer now, just out in the field, but you blocked it out.  You couldn’t make heads or tails of any of it and you reached for her, trying to find some solidarity. You weren’t the enemy here.  It felt like you had been alone for so long.  She pulled away quickly, like your touch would burn her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The curse, it is broken?” She asked in broken English, her voice a desperate whisper. The woman was retching around the cellar in a frenzy.  “Oh, it is broken. I can feel it.  I can feel it in my bones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched her cry and wail, shaking her head back and forth. You felt bad for her in a way.  She was in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” You asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman whipped her head up to you with bloodshot eyes, full of fear and disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is a trap. The curse was a mistake. I should have never placed it. Magic comes at a hefty price.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your ears perked up.  Surely you heard her right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-your curse?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman froze, bringing her hand up to her forehead. Whatever was outside must have been bad, but you were trapped down here with her. She was frantic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so angry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I didn’t think the spell would take.” Her sobs stiffened as she clenched her hands together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your curse.” you repeated, stronger now, and you sat up on your knees.  “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shrill cry of laughter stole your attention and you jumped, looking up at the wooden floorboards above your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They creaked under the weight, and your hand covered your mouth quickly, stifling your heavy breaths. The woman mimicked your expression, her face twisted with terror.  You were trapped.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sinister laugh died down, but the footsteps were still heavy above your head.  If that thing knew that there was a secret hatch you would be in far greater trouble. After a minute you could no longer hear the footsteps above.  It took another minute for you to calm down enough to get your composure back. You dug your fingernails into your palm, trying to ground yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your words were cold and as sharp as a knife.  Whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> did, it had something to do with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry.” She repeated through a shaky breath. Her dark eyes were pleading, begging to be understood. “It should have been impossible. James should have never found you.  He should have been trapped to the bayou forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You spat, bringing your hands up to cradle your face. It was too soon. “I was there, I was just there. I saw him turn himself over to the fae.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes were tortured as she listened to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were there.” You told her. “You followed him there, and the alligator -” You heaved, trying to get the image out of your head.  It was too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You held your breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words were almost lost to you, dying in her throat.  But you heard her correctly. You looked up at the woman, and she was mimicking your expression of heartache and tribulation.  He survived the attack. Bucky survived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” You felt like crying.  You couldn’t imagine how he made it out of there alive. Not after what the fae had done to him.  Looking around the cellar you noticed old boxes and glass jars that were covered in dust.  This place was old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were having trouble keeping your composure.  You were stuck between the fear of hiding from whatever was lurking upstairs and with your own anger and turbulence directed at this magic woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed, and she looked at you like you had grown a second head. This wasn’t good at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not know?” She leaned in towards you, taking a breath to compose herself. This time she didn’t shy away from you. She pulled your hands in hers, squeezing them gently.  “We are dead, sweet child.  We died with magic in our veins and now we are here.  Shadows.  Stuck in time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No no no </span>
  <em>
    <span>no no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” you shook your head. That didn’t make any sense. “But that - that can’t be right. I’m not. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word sounded sour on your tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to remember. You tried and tried, thinking back to the way it was before.  You remembered Bucky leading you out of town, and how he carried you through the bayou. He wasn’t hurting you.  He was taking care of you. But that was it.  Everything was a blur after that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t make any sense. How could you not remember? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no way that you wouldn’t know if something happened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if something bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened. You looked up to the woman, throat dry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were so sure of it.  Bucky had spent so much time trying to find you.  He wouldn’t hurt you.  Not after all of that. The woman didn’t say anything, but her solemn frown made your chest ache. She wasn’t lying to you. She had no reason to lie to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why would he? He wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were visibly shaking and the woman pulled you closer.  Your chest hurt. It ached.  He said he wasn’t going to hurt you. Bucky said that.  He said that he wouldn’t -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet, here we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s words were cold but true.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were stuck somewhere not above or below, but in-between. You were stuck with the blessed and unblessed unseen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If this were Cinemasins I would get a sin for this chapter.  </p><p>I'm sorry for the delay by the way! There was a bunch of dialogue that I changed to narration at the last minute and it took forever to edit.<br/>Happy holidays!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chanting in the background was currently the least of your concerns.</p><p>You didn’t say anything, feeling lost and angry, and above all else scared.  You were stuck in the crossfire of something much older and darker than you. You didn’t ask for this.  You didn’t ask for any of this.  Clearly the woman didn’t think it was possible.</p><p>She was also quiet, traipsing her mind for any rational explanation. </p><p>The impending doom and despair didn’t hit you, well at least not all at once.  But as soon as you started asking questions, you realized you weren't getting the answers you were hoping for.</p><p>“How long have you been stuck here?” You dared to ask, looking over to her.</p><p>If you were going to stay <em> stuck </em>, you needed to know how serious it was.</p><p>“It’s hard to say.” She shrugged, her expression bewildered. “As long as I can remember.”</p><p>She was trying her best.  Time was lost to her too. </p><p>“How do we get <em> un </em>stuck?” You challenged thoughtfully.  Maybe there was a way out.</p><p>The woman gave you a blank expression. </p><p>“There are only two ways out of here. Banshees are creatures of death, and they are rarely seen here. They sing for those who come.  That is why they sing for you.” She explained.  “Sometimes they track down souls who are needed above, but they are welcoming you here. They will not help you.”</p><p>The knot in your stomach was tight and you held in a helpless groan.  But the woman said there were <em> two </em> ways.</p><p>“What is the other way?”</p><p>Your curiosity had peaked, but the woman did not look as eager.</p><p>“We are shadows, are we not?” She frowned. “Men trade their lives and sell their souls to perform dark magic.  The magic is old, and there is a price to pay. This is the place to find that kind of power. Even shadows have their price. We used to call them Shadow men.”</p><p>You were officially spooked.</p><p>A Shadow man.</p><p>Sam Wilson. He was a Shadow man. If Bucky had planned on bringing you back, he could use Sam to do it. </p><p>“I would rather stay here.” The woman warned. “Nothing good comes from working with the Shadow men. We will not talk about them any more, so get those ideas out of your head.  There is no getting out of here.” </p><p>The woman's words had a bite to them and it was probably best for you to keep your mouth shut.  You needed to stay on her good side if you were going to be trapped together.  A moment passed and you frowned. </p><p>She said that you died with magic in your veins.  That is why she was here too.</p><p>“How did you get here?” You started, trying to keep your voice void of any pain or anger.  </p><p>The woman let out a sad hum, her hands raking over the material of her dress.</p><p>"I am here because I was angry. I used dark magic. ” She exhaled, looking up at you with her own frown. “I used too much.”</p><p>She did something wicked.</p><p>“A-and what I saw back there, it was some kind of a memory?” You half assumed, half asked.</p><p>The woman looked at you with a quizzical brow, nodding carefully.  </p><p>“It took you back to the place where this all started.  It must have taken you back to that night.” The woman leaned on her hands to support herself.  </p><p>She told you about how it was back then.</p><p>She said that the settlers should have kept moving west, but the town was building up.  The Spanish were gone and they took over the empty homes and buildings, restoring them to the point of homesteading. They took care of the land.  Sugar and cotton were thriving. But she knew, <em>they all </em>knew that the swamp was dangerous.</p><p>She paused, looking at you for your understanding.</p><p>“La feu follet.” You interrupted. “The fire folk.  And there really was magic.  They had it. <em> You </em> had it.” You looked over to her, trying to piece together the timeframe she was talking about, but you were grasping at straws.</p><p>“Are you a witch?”</p><p>The woman made a face. </p><p>“It is not a good word.”</p><p>Right. Witches and magic were bad news.  Salem, hangings, destruction.  Devil worship.</p><p>But she <em>did</em> have magic. She used some type of magic.</p><p>She cleared her throat and you could see the cogs turning in her head.</p><p>“I was scared.” She admitted, thinking about her younger years. </p><p>You weren’t looking at the same woman from the memory, but an older, wiser version of her. </p><p>She told you about James. They were seeing each other secretly and they couldn’t tell anyone. She was reminiscing, her eyes far away.  It was a lifetime ago.</p><p>“My daddy worked at the gambling hall and my momma was a house slave, so I couldn’t tell them neither.” </p><p>You held out your hand to stop her, to grasp on to what she was saying.  You leaned in, taking another good look at her. You must have misheard.</p><p>“Wait just a second.  When did this happen?”</p><p>She looked at you for a moment, almost afraid to answer.  But time was a funny thing.  Time didn’t matter to the fae.  It didn’t matter in limbo. They met in the winter. Everyone was moving west, and the territory was just purchased. </p><p>"It must have been in the winter of 1804.” She told you after thinking long and hard about it.</p><p>That was two hundred years ago.</p><p>She had been trapped there for more than <em>two hundred</em> years. You wanted to be surprised, but there was a part of you that wasn't. You remembered the uniform that Bucky was wearing in the memory.  The style was old.  You remembered the old guns the men carried.</p><p>Right...1804.  That was before the Civil War. It was long before the abolition of slaves. The Louisiana Purchase just took place.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>You were going to go down a rabbit hole of thoughts and useless points in history but none of it was going to help you. This woman was from another point in time. </p><p>“I threatened James to stay. I wanted him to come back with me, to live a quiet life with me.  We were so young.  Life was difficult, but I had James. He was going to get out of the army and we were going to move west, you know. But those were foolish, childish thoughts.”</p><p>Your heart ached for the life she planned, and for the life she never got to have. She paused, catching herself from falling into her own web of emotions.  It was plain to see that she cared about him.  She planned on having a life with him.</p><p>But she was angry. James didn’t choose her. He chose to save Steven.</p><p>Her heart softened when she saw what those <em> things </em> did to him, and what he did for his friend. She couldn’t let him suffer that cruel fate, and she was going to use whatever magic she had to try and save him. She hid in the brush.  There were too many of them, and the red headed fae was too powerful. </p><p>Her demeanor changed suddenly, and she shook her head of all of the <em>what if’s</em> and<em> what could have beens</em> if James stayed with her. </p><p>“I couldn't have prepared for the alligator. It mutilated his arm and left him on the river bank for dead. I knew he wasn’t gonna be the same, but I told myself that I would find a way to save him. I was going to find a way to bring him back.”</p><p>Your head shot up.<em> Bring him back </em>.  It sounded familiar, but you couldn’t place it.</p><p>“But you can’t bring people back from the dead.” </p><p>She didn’t disagree with you.</p><p>“Something worse happened to him.” She warned, standing up in the crowded cellar. She looked above, listening for footfalls upstairs but there were none. You were alone.  </p><p>She told you about the fae. When she was a little girl she heard tales of the fae; that they were not evil enough to be demons, but not good enough to become angels.  They were forever stuck in between. You didn’t like where she was going by telling you. Your tongue felt heavy, but you interrupted her. It sounded too familiar.</p><p>“Just like we are stuck.”</p><p>Her nod was enough affirmation to make  your skin crawl.  </p><p>“We are shadows."</p><p>The woman dug around one of the crates, looking through the powders and elixirs stored there. It crossed your mind to ask her if there was any liquor. God knows you could have used it.</p><p>She told you how James survived the attack, but it wasn’t because of luck. The fae brought him back from the grave before she could even get close to him.  She blamed herself. She gave him a potion, a magic potion from the earth. What she gave him to drink, it wasn’t something stirred or brewed. It was natural, from a -</p><p>“A pool.” You answered blindly, looking up to her without realizing it. </p><p>You knew, somehow you knew where it was from.  You remembered a pool, remembered drinking from it, but it was dark. You couldn’t see.</p><p>“Yes. The magic was unmistakable.” The woman was recounting what she could, but it looked like her memory wasn’t much better than your own. </p><p>Someway she must have gotten to one of the pools and took the water. She thought it would protect him, but was worried that it made things worse.  Maybe that is why James was able to come back. Her fear was that the fae worked with the banshees; that they tracked him down and dragged him back up to the land of the living. It sounded outlandish, nothing else made sense. </p><p>By the way she was speaking she was filled with remorse. The fae might have brought him back, but not as a fae. But he was no longer human either.</p><p>Humanity is a one and done kind of living. Humanity is fragile. He became something else entirely.</p><p>Bucky was an anomaly.  He became something that should never have existed. </p><p>He was a cryptid.</p><p>Your mind was spiraling, and regardless of what he came back as, Bucky was able to come back.  Bucky was here, in between, and he must have found a way out.</p><p>You pried farther, asking what happened to him. Your voice was tense, not sure that you wanted to know.</p><p>“I only know what the trees tell me." The woman claimed solemnly.</p><p>The red headed fae turned James into a fighter. She made him face the alligator that took his hand. He fought snakes and boars and all the wildlife in the bayou. If he could prove himself to the fae she promised to make him a new hand. And he did exactly that. The fae ensnared him. They brainwashed him. </p><p>Bucky was valuable to them. </p><p>But that can’t be all. It couldn't be. You never recalled seeing the red headed fae before now.</p><p>“No, it is not.” She forewarned. “The fae are dangerous, but they are not very good at keeping secrets. They lied. They twisted James’s words when he made the agreement with the fae.”</p><p>“What did they do?” You asked quickly. The woman sighed, and you raised your voice. “What did they do to him?”</p><p>It’s not what they did to James.  It’s what they did to Steven.</p><p>Steven. The young boy dancing at the fire. That poor boy never did have another day of sickness or loneliness, just like the fae said. They took him home, but those wicked fae danced him to death. He collapsed in his mothers arms.  Poor Sarah lost her son and his best friend on the same day.</p><p>Your throat went dry as she talked about it.  All of that, after everything that Bucky went through for him, it was for nothing. He handed himself over to the fae and it didn’t even matter. You shook your head.  It wasn’t fair.</p><p>Sarah’s wails could be heard even in the darkest pits of the swamp.  She got sick, and probably died of a broken heart. Your heart was pounding in your chest, and you jumped when the woman put her hand on your shoulder.  She was looking down at you like a parent would with a startled child.  She wasn’t trying to scare you, but she was trying to prepare you for what was to come.</p><p>“James found out.”</p><p>You felt hot tears clouding your eyes, and even though you didn't know him you couldn’t imagine the grief and the pain Bucky felt.  The rage must have consumed him.  </p><p>He massacred the bayou, taking it out on every living creature there. The water was poisoned in blood.  The rivers into town ran red, but on the other side of things it impressed the fae folk. There were whispers in the trees, whispers that James tricked the fae woman into giving up her name.</p><p>Her name? Well that wouldn’t do him any good. It wouldn’t make sense, not unless it cave him control of her. You connected the dots in your head, your mind spinning at the possibility.</p><p>“Doesn’t that mean he has power over her? Does it work both ways?”</p><p>For the first time you noticed the woman in front of you grinning.  It wasn't happy, but it was filled with justice.</p><p>“There is many a power in a name, and once you know the name of the fae they no longer have power over you.”  </p><p>The redhead fell for his charm and his strength, and he was not fae born. He was an outsider and over time he wormed his way into her mind. As soon as she told him her name, as soon as she gave herself up to him, he turned on her. He killed her.</p><p>He was still a soldier.</p><p>The fae were both scared and impressed and as soon as she was out of the way the others got their claws deep into him. They gave James power.  He was no longer their pet. He turned into something more monster than man, and the woman in front of you couldn’t save him. She didn’t dare to try.</p><p>Time passed. She grew up. She got married and moved closer to the city and had children of her own. She warned others of the dangers of the swamp, and instead of fighting back she spent her days trying to teach the town how to protect themselves.</p><p>But something changed. There was a hunting party that travelled late into the night and the men saw red lights coming from the swamp.  The men thought it was the natives coming back for their land, but it wasn’t. </p><p>It was the fire folk.</p><p>The men were armed with iron.</p><p>The fae found out. They found out who gave the men iron, and they knew who she was and what she was doing. It made James angry.  </p><p>He remembered her. She was older by then, with her own kids growing up. James was angry that she moved on, that she was changing with time, but years passed in the blink of an eye to him.</p><p>The fae twisted his mind and made him green with envy.  Jealousy blinded him and he let the men follow the red lights into the swamp.  And then he sat back and watched.</p><p>Her husband was one of the men.  His name was Wilbur.  </p><p>He never came home.</p><p>She knew that something was wrong before the news got to her.  She could feel it in the air, in the crevices of her heart.  James was a shell of the man that she once knew, and he was mad for being abandoned in the swamp.   </p><p>“After all those years he forgot. He forgot that he left me first.” She whispered darkly.</p><p>She was going to get her revenge. Her magic was powerful, but she needed more.  She called upon the old divines, from high in the air into the depths of the seas, and she placed a curse on the land.</p><p>James was powerful, but so was she.</p><p>“I cursed him to the bayou. I trapped him there to make sure he could not hurt anyone else.”</p><p>She spoke a dark curse into existence. </p><p>She told him that no one could show him kindness.  That no one could show him love. That he would be forgotten. That the swamp would overgrow and become lost in the background. No one would search for him. No one could feel him. The only affection that James would find would be built off of lies and deceit from the wicked fae, and as long as there was a part of him connected with the natural world he would be stuck as a lonely, wandering soul. </p><p>The woman had her own secrets.</p><p>That first night, many years before, she waited until sunrise on the outskirts of that fae campfire. </p><p>She watched as everything unfolded in front of her. She waited all night for them to leave.  She waited until the fae dragged James’s body from the water and deeper into the swamp. She had time to come up with a plan.</p><p>“I was going to save him then. I needed to save a part of him to bring him back.”</p><p>She scoured along the bank of the water until she found Bucky’s mangled arm. The alligator didn’t strike because it was hungry; it was hunting him.  His arm was ripped clean from the shoulder and she salvaged what she could.</p><p>She took his left hand and held onto it all of those years.</p><p>The ring that brought on the fae's wrath was discarded, tossed aside by the red headed fae.  So the woman took it.  She was going to make good use out of it.</p><p>The woman still had a part of him that was human and locked it up tight. It was protected by magic. And that ring he wore, the iron band that he wore around his neck was locked in with him. The iron would protect his human hand from the fae and their powers. </p><p>She wore the ring one last time and branded in fire, and then she turned around and made a deal with the devil.  The spell took.  The ring sealed the deal. She wanted justice for her husband.</p><p>The ring was never to be seen again. It was never to be worn again.</p><p>And the hand from the box, it was Bucky’s hand.</p><p>Your stomach hurt.</p><p>“It - it was kept in my family. I gave the box to my son to protect, to hide, to forever be sealed. I never told them what was in the box. If anyone were to wear that ring the curse on James and the bayou would be broken.  He was meant to be forgotten. I never thought this would happen. No one would dare go into the swamp willingly.”</p><p>She frowned, but so did you. You didn't go willingly.  You opened the box, but it must have been orchestrated by someone else.</p><p>And you had a good idea of who set it up.</p><p>"What is your name?" You asked her finally, and she paused with a cautious look in her eyes. </p><p>“At one time, in my own time, I was Harriet. But that matters little here.” She looked up at you then, turning one of the vials in her hands. “Call me Hattie.”</p><p>You pushed down the lump in your throat.</p><p>"Hattie." You tested it out on your tongue.  "Hattie, what was your married name?"</p><p>There was a creak in the floorboards above you, and you knew that someone was listening. Hattie knew it too, her eyes flickering from you to the ceiling.</p><p>"My married name was Wilson.  I was Mrs. Harriet Wilson."</p><p>The shrill laughter you heard before roared back to life, and you heard numerous footsteps above, stomping against the wood floor. Hattie looked to you, not understanding what was happening, but you knew it wasn't going to be good. You digested the information she gave you.</p><p>Hattie Wilson. </p><p>Sam Wilson.</p><p>The Shadow Man.</p><p>It was all connected. He gave you the box on purpose. You reached for Hattie and she held you close, waiting until the stomping suddenly came to a halt. She whispered against your hair so low that you almost missed it.</p><p>"This has never happened before."</p><p>Oh, you had no doubt about that.  </p><p>"Hattie, I have a bad feeling about this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year! </p><p>I'm going to try and leave as much detail as I can out of this, but I'm proud of this chapter.  It has conflict, character growth, fear, retribution, and dare I say, hope?  The last sentence is my favorite, so if you can trek through 4.2k words to get to it, I - see, I almost gave it away. I'll let you find out without my help.  </p><p>Thank you for reading, and I'm very excited for the new year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before either of you had time to move the door down to the cellar was crushed, the wood splintering at the seams in front of your feet. Light flooded into the small space and your eyes squinted trying to adjust. There was nowhere to run.</p><p>Hattie pulled you behind her then, a frown tugging on her lips. She didn’t like this.  </p><p>Creatures of death usually wore dark, worn outfits that were seared at the seams and smelled like burning earth.  They roamed the unseen land with dark intentions, tormenting the lost souls for decades. The shadows were merciless. </p><p>But instead of watching shadows slither into the root cellar Hattie watched as someone, not something, climbed down the steps. He was not a shadow. He was entirely human.</p><p>He did not belong there.</p><p>Hattie was on edge, not second guessing her gut reaction to the stranger. This man was bad news and she looked at him through narrow eyes. You tilted your head to get a better look and took a shaky breath.</p><p>It was Sam Wilson.</p><p>Hattie could feel his power and the threat that lingered behind him. She stood her ground. </p><p>“Why are you here?” She bit out clearly, and she was not waiting for any introduction. She was ready to stomp out any of his silly demands. “Shadow man, why have you come?”</p><p>You were too stunned to find the words to say.  Sam was there, in between, looking as smooth and as charming as you remembered him to be. He looked almost royal with his dark slacks and a purple button up. He moved with ease down the steps and stopped in front of Hattie, taking a moment to appreciate the woman in front of him.  Sam dropped his smooth grin, and for a time he looked at the older woman with a genuine smile.</p><p>Something inside him let his shoulders relax. His search was over.</p><p>“I’m taking you home, <em> gra-mere.” </em></p><p>Grandmother. </p><p>Your suspicions were right. Sam was related to Harriet Wilson. Hattie was probably his great-grandmother ten times back.</p><p>Sam’s toothy grin and the <em> kaw </em> of the falcon that swooped down onto his shoulder made you want to retreat, remembering the power he must have had. You were intimidated by his sly grin and tricky words.  </p><p>Something changed then, and you could feel the heat radiating off Hattie. She wasn’t impressed.  No. If anything, she looked at him with disdain. Hattie stood her ground, and she spat at the spot in front of Sam.</p><p>“No boy. No kin of mine would have made a deal with the Shadows.” </p><p>Her grip on your hand was tight, but you didn’t know if it was you or her that was afraid to let go. The low whistle that Sam hummed out let you know that he wasn’t phased by her outburst.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be that way. Desperate times, <em> gra-mere. </em>” Sam explained with a sour face, his smirk falling for the slightest of moments before returning in full force. “You’ve been away a long time.”</p><p>You didn’t like the sing-song way he spoke.  The way words danced on his tongue made you bite the inside of your cheek. </p><p>“You are stalling.” Hattie observed, tilting her head to the side.  “Spit it out. Why are you here?”</p><p>Sam nodded and let out a faint exhale, rolling his shoulders forward.</p><p>“Your spell wasn’t the only one that took that day.” His words were sharp and concise, like he had rehearsed it before.  In fact, he had. He had planned this for a long time. “You might have cursed that <em> thing </em> to the swamp, but he kept us locked here with him.”</p><p>A beat passed.</p><p>“Locked?” Hattie asked quickly once the words soaked in.  What the Shadow man was saying was that James locked them to the land. He shouldn’t have been able to do that.  Sensing her confusion he took a step closer, wringing his hands together.</p><p>“The dark spell that you put on the land only made things worse for us.” Sam laid out patiently.  “The fire folk combined their efforts with the swamp man to stop you from locking them away. They didn’t want to be trapped. It seems like neither of them liked what you were up to, <em> granny </em>.”</p><p>His words ended in a bite, but Hattie held her own.</p><p>“And that means?”</p><p>Sam gave her a pitiful look, both of distaste and growing aggression.</p><p>“As long as Mr. Barnes is trapped in the bayou the Wilsons can’t leave. They doubled down on the curse and struck their own deal. We are both stuck to the land.”</p><p>Hattie kept up her poker face, but you blanched at his admission.  Bucky didn’t let them go.  He wouldn’t let them go unless Hattie’s family freed him.  </p><p>It must have been a stalemate, a back and forth of cat and mouse over hundreds of years. It made your stomach lurch.</p><p>“Now that might have worked for a while, but the world’s a big place now, <em>gra-mere</em>.” Sam pressed further, the grin slowly reappearing on his cheeks. “I found a way to get us out of this tricky situation. For years we have been stuck.  We can’t leave New Orleans.  Well, <em> couldn’t </em>leave New Orleans.”</p><p>Hattie’s eyes narrowed at him and his double edged words. </p><p>“Wait,” You faltered quietly, taking a step from around her. “What do you mean you <em> couldn’t </em> leave New Orleans?”</p><p>His gaze shifted to you slowly, the falcon <em> kaw </em>ing in recognition. Sam bowed his head to you gently in greeting but nothing about him felt gentle.  He felt dangerous.  </p><p>“You gave her the box.” Hattie deadpanned, her eyes filled with malice. Her own kin turned against her.</p><p>You. He gave you the box.</p><p>“It was hard not to.”  He looked at you with gratitude.  “You felt it. You didn’t need another parlor trick or petty magic. You felt it in the air all along, something more.”</p><p>“Sam, stop.” </p><p>You shook your head, refusing to accept it. His eyes were filled with fire, with a certainty he couldn’t deny.</p><p><em> “ </em> I had waited, <em> we </em> had waited for so long.  But it never felt right to give anyone the box.  Not until you.” </p><p><em> “Please. </em> I don’t want to hear anymore.” Your plea fell on deaf ears. You shouldn’t have been the collateral damage to whatever happened years ago.  You weren’t anyone’s salvation.  You were trapped in this mess too.  </p><p>Sam’s dark eyes were filled with secrets, with ones you didn’t want to know. He had been plotting this all along.</p><p>“He would have found you, you know.” He hummed with cadence and you froze to the spot. “The magic wasn’t me. You felt it all on your own. I just gave you the little <em> push </em> you needed.”</p><p>Your fear warped into frustration as he explained it so cooly. For him it looked like a walk in the park, but for you the last few days were life changing. Your thoughts drifted away from Hattie and the curse, and you were moreso wrapped up in the trouble that Sam dragged you into. </p><p>“Then why are you still here? Why didn’t you just go? You could have left town. You could have left this place for good.” You asked just above a whisper, your temper flaring. </p><p>He let out another hum. </p><p>“My parents, aunts and uncles, my grandparents, cousins, <em> all of them </em> were too scared to do anything. They were content with their little lives in Louisiana.” He counted off on his fingers.  “They were afraid. But we knew about the box.  We all knew that whatever was in that damned chunk of wood was tied to this place.</p><p>You shook your head and paused.</p><p>“Why are you telling us this?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and Sam's eyes glanced over to his kin's.</p><p>“He’s trying to goad me.” </p><p>Hattie spoke up with restraint, her dark eyes challenging Sam’s.  She was strong and patient and wise. She knew better.  “He wants to fight. He wants me to fight James, but that won’t work here.” She contested with a sharp tongue, watching him with a scowl.</p><p>The possibility of that happening made your head spin.</p><p>“He wants you to go back.” You whispered, both in shock and awe at the possibility.</p><p>“And I have a one way ticket out of here.” Sam explained cooly, his gaze shifting back to you. </p><p>The chanting outside the house had started up again and Sam stood up straight. The floorboards upstairs shook with footsteps.  There must have been a dozen different sets of steps and Sam was back on alert.</p><p>“I’d like to thank you Y/N, truly.” His eyes twinkled at you with a wink and he pulled out something from his pant pocket. “We don’t have a lot of time, and I’m not the only one coming here for you.”</p><p>The chanting turned into the sweetest song you had ever heard. It was sharp and loud, until it was almost overcrowding the space. </p><p>“What do you mean?” You tried to stand your ground, but when Sam stepped closer Hattie shielded you from the man. </p><p>She was defending you.</p><p>“You will stay back, voodoo man. You will not touch a hair on her head.” Hattie warned, pushing you into the corner of the cellar.</p><p>To that, Sam actually laughed.  </p><p>He took another step closer and you were convinced that Hattie was going to lunge at him until she saw what was in his hand.  She stilled and you peered past her. </p><p>Sam was holding the ring from the box. You had tried so desperately to get rid of it, and it was tied to Sam all along.  But that wasn’t all. Wrapped around the metal was a strand of hair. It was a strand of your hair.  You had forgotten that you made a trade with Doctor Wilson to get the box in the first place. </p><p>“That’s a fine choice of words, <em> gra-mere.”  </em></p><p>Sam’s eyes danced over to you briefly as the singing got closer. You could see a shadow cover the light from upstairs and Sam spoke quickly.  </p><p>“I told you I was making an investment.” He whispered lowly, and he didn’t make a move to reach out to you, but to Hattie. He smirked. “You don’t need a hand to bring someone back to life.”</p><p>Sam reached for Hattie’s shoulder and pressed the cool metal against her skin, pulling her away from you.</p><p>Even though he didn’t touch you, it was you that hit the floor with a strangled cry. </p><p>You couldn't breathe. It was like the air was knocked out of your lungs. Hattie watched as you wretched down to the ground with broken breaths. She was unable to stop it. She jumped away from Sam and crouched down next to you, almost afraid of what kind of spell was torturing you. You clutched at the lead weight in your chest, the oxygen being sucked out of the room. </p><p>You could hear the singing. It was all around you. You could only hear the singing.</p><p><em> "Les méch,” </em> you choked, but the voice wasn’t your own.  Hattie reached for you, holding her hand in yours with a solemn frown. <em> "Les méchants viennent.” </em></p><p>The wicked come.</p><p>Your vision was blurry and the singing was all encompassing until you couldn’t feel Hattie’s hand anymore. You couldn’t feel anything, the weight in your chest keeping you trapped.</p><p>You didn’t feel like yourself.</p><p>Everything was a blur.</p><p>
  <em>“Honey wake up, you need to wake up.” </em>
</p><p>It was a whisper, so far away that and yet so close you could feel it on your skin. It felt so certain. It felt safe.</p><p>
  <em>“Baby, it’s time to wake up.”</em>
</p><p>It was closer now.  You knew that voice, not just any voice, but Bucky’s voice.  A damn broke inside you, and you felt like crying.</p><p>It was him. Maybe you had gotten back, some way, somehow. You just needed to move. Maybe if you could just open your eyes you could tell him.  But your body was stiff, your bones tired, and you tried and tried to move but your body wouldn’t listen.  </p><p>You chose to put aside the curse and all of the hurt and the pain.  You just wanted him there.  You wanted him to comfort you. You yelled and screamed, or at least you tried to. But you couldn’t make a sound. </p><p>“Y/N, I command you to wake up.” You could feel his frustration, his fear rising.  We was there. He was with you. “Honey, <em> please.” </em> </p><p>You were trying so hard.</p><p>You could hear him. You could! You were there, calling out for him, trying to move, trying to get him to notice you, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. </p><p>There was movement, but not your own.  Wherever he was moving you to didn’t help.  You felt a weight cover you, warm and comforting, but it didn’t help. You still couldn’t move. You couldn’t call out to him.</p><p>“Come back to me.” It was a plea. If you didn’t know better you would have said that Bucky was scared. “Don’t leave me.”</p><p>Your heart broke and you yelled out with all your might, trying to thrash and kick about.  There were other voices in the background, hissing and whispers, and then at the last second you heard a faint <em> kaw. </em></p><p>Your eyes jolted open and you broke out into a cold sweat. Your legs were flailing about and you reached your arms out to reach for something, anything, and you pressed your back farther into the ground.</p><p>Bucky.</p><p>You looked around frantically, sitting up and leaning on your arms and let out a cry. </p><p>You were still in the root cellar. </p><p>The dirt you kicked up billowed up into the air, but you were alone.  Sam and Harriet Wilson were gone.</p><p>You spun around with a whimper trying to hear for him.  Bucky was out there.  He was trying to find you.</p><p>“Bucky. Bucky!”</p><p>But you were alone.   </p><p>“I’m here!” You screamed out into the space. You put your hands up to call out for him. “Bucky, I’m here!”</p><p>He wasn’t there.</p><p>You didn’t even notice that the chanting had stopped, and with a hefty breath you turned towards the cellar entrance.  You couldn’t hear any footsteps. In fact, you couldn’t hear anything but your own shallow breaths.  Everything was silent. Everything was <em> dead. </em>  You didn’t make it back. You couldn’t hear Bucky anymore.</p><p>You were stuck in limbo and you were all alone.</p><p>Harriet didn’t know what was happening either.  One moment she was there, next to you, and the next moment she was gone. Her head was pounding and she couldn’t see. She couldn’t feel you or the Shadow man, but she knew better.  She had to keep her wits about her even though she was jolted.</p><p>Her spirit, soul, whatever it was was being pulled in different directions and for a moment she felt a flash of fear. It was your fear. She didn’t know what to make of it. She was scared for you.</p><p>She stilled suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.  She was bombarded with old memories, old feelings, and the smell of the salt and earth was close.  </p><p>The rumble of words close by didn’t register right away but they sounded rushed, desperate even. It was a soft, low rumble in the hollow of her ear. </p><p>
  <em> “Wake up.” </em>
</p><p>Her eyes were heavy, and slowly she gathered the strength to open them.  Colors danced in front of her, but shapes weren’t consistent.  There was movement.  Hattie felt like she was underwater.</p><p>She frowned.</p><p>This wasn’t right. </p><p>A figure hovered over her, hidden from the light.  The low rumble was there again, closer now, touching the sides of her face. It was warm. It was <em> nice.  </em></p><p>Hattie blinked again, trying to clear her clouded vision.  She shouldn’t be there.  She was being pulled up, pulled against something. Against <em> someone. </em>The muddled whispers in her ear did not make her feel any better.  </p><p>Arms around her back held upright, but her body was swaying and she felt dizzy.  She felt detached. There was a moment of warmth, of a tender kiss to her temple before she pulled back with her mouth open in shock.</p><p>Her eyes adjusted in the dimly lit room and she was being held close by the monster of her nightmares.</p><p>James.</p><p>James Barnes was holding her and she pushed against him lightly, her arms and fingers stiff from the movement. This wasn’t right.  This was not good.</p><p>She looked at him for the first time in years. His icy blue eyes looked at her with a heat of an inferno, and the pout of his lips was a sight she thought she had forgotten.  But there was no way that she could forget him.  He was the man that she knew, the man that she grew to love and loathe. He was completely unchanged.  </p><p>Hattie looked down for a moment, looking at her hands to break away from her thoughts of James.  But those weren’t her hands. Every movement, every flex of her fingers, it was her but it <em> wasn’t. </em>The shape of her hands were different, the feel of her skin was different.  It wasn’t her body. Her eyes retreated back up to him quickly.</p><p>James' look of relief slowly fell as she looked over him.  It was the look of a stranger, or an enemy. She didn’t like it.  Hattie didn’t like it at all and she pushed away, but he caught her wrist in his vice like grip.</p><p>“You’re not Y/N.”</p><p>His words were suspicious but there was no question about it. James knew something was wrong.  There was an uproar of hisses and she felt the heat of beady eyes staring at her from all directions. The fire folk were there. Hattie swallowed. The glare in her eyes gave her away. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>James’s jaw ticked.  His wild hair fell into his face like a dangerous man, the candlelight making the curves of his cheeks sharper. His expression was murderous. </p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>Hattie’s jaw ticked. The Shadow man knew what he was doing.  He never planned on bringing you back. You were the vessel he needed to get Hattie back and seek his own revenge.  Hattie was long past getting vengeance, and she would have never wished this fate on anyone.</p><p>It wasn’t worth it.  It wasn’t worth roaming the in between lands forever. She had to think fast, but when James’ grip tightened to the point of hurting Hattie broke her train of thought. </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>He didn’t like it. He heard your voice, watched you speak the words, but the French accent that lingered was not yours. </p><p>“You lie.” He bit out, showing his teeth clenched together. His control was waning. “Tell me.”</p><p>Hattie shook her, <em> your </em>, head. She didn’t know where you were and she didn’t know what happened to you. But what she did know was that they weren’t out of the fire yet.</p><p>“She should be the least of your worries right now, James.” She explained quickly, not stopping when he recognized the mention of his name.  It was a name he had almost forgotten. It was a name that few people knew.</p><p>He recognized her.  He recognized Hattie even after all the time that had passed and bit back a scowl.</p><p>She shook her head quickly, not to get distracted. “James, I did not choose to be here. The Shadow man is coming -”</p><p>“Well, would you look at this. It looks like I missed the introductions.” </p><p>There, standing at the cave entrance was The Shadow man. He was leaning casually against the stone, the shadows behind him twisting into horrible creatures with sharp teeth.  He had the shadows behind him.  They were on his side.</p><p>The fae in the cave whispered in excitement, both in humor and horror. They couldn’t believe the audacity of the magic man that stepped into their world.</p><p>“Sam.” James turned with a  startled scowl, releasing Hattie's arm,<em> your </em> arm. His voice was hollow, devoid of his true emotions. “Sam, what have you done?”</p><p>Sam greeted him with a toothy grin, his eyes dark and filled with fire.</p><p>Sam was angry. </p><p>First and foremost he was angry at Harriet for placing the curse in the first place.  She took it into her hands to take on creatures outside of the natural order. But the fae just had to drag their heels in the sand and make things more complicated. Sam’s anger was directed second at James because of his part in sabotaging his lineage. How dare he ruin generations and generations of innocent people. The sins of the father,<em> mother </em> in this case, ran deep. They never deserved what they got.</p><p>Hattie didn’t think about the consequences of her actions and James didn’t care about the damage he caused. All of that resentment landed on Sam’s shoulders.</p><p>And now they were in one place.  They were together, locked in a cave away from light of day.</p><p>Sam knew just what to do with them.</p><p>“What?” Sam teased darkly, but he felt no remorse. “I thought you’d be happy to see each other.  You have a lot of catching up to do.” </p><p>There was a rumble in the cave, and James looked up with a frown. The cave was shaking.  He looked over to Sam, the man who had helped him, <em>saved him</em>, and was caught surprised.</p><p>James was a man betrayed.</p><p>“What did you do with Y/N?” </p><p>Sam let out a<em> tsk </em> with the shake of his head.  He couldn’t believe his eyes.  The terrible swamp soldier was reduced down to a lovesick fool. James was blinded in his own infatuation to see the real danger ahead of him. He cocked his head to the side with a smirk.</p><p>“Do you think she would even want to see you? After everything you’ve done to her?” He chastised with a gleam in his eye.  James jumped up to his feet swiftly and stormed over to Sam.</p><p>He closed the space in three steps and James reached out to grab the magic man but his hand smashed into an invisible barrier.  He withdrew his hand and it stung from the impact. His eyes narrowed. He couldn’t touch Sam.</p><p>“Or did you already forget? You killed her.” Sam continued, watching James’ face turn murderous. He was untouchable. “Right here. In this very room. Do you think she could ever want<em> something </em>like you?”</p><p>The air was thick and hot with tension, and the shadows were cackling in their own sinister way. The fae had taken a defensive position but they were ready to strike if James was. They were all trapped. </p><p>“You’re a monster, Mr. Barnes.”  He looked from James to Hattie.  “You both are.”</p><p>The cave rumbled again and Sam took a step back.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’ve run out of time.”  He stepped away from the invisible barrier and made his way back up the cave tunnel. “I’ll give her my best <em>if</em> I ever see her again.”</p><p>The shadows slithered away after Sam and the fae quickly made their way over to the barrier, touching it with a hiss. It burned. The cave shook again and the fae started to howl their anger.</p><p>Sam was going to bring the cave down on top of them.</p><p>James stepped back with a scowl and turned to the wall of the cave. He was looking for a weak spot.  But everywhere he turned he kept running into an invisible barrier. Another rumble made the ceiling creak, dust and rocks falling from above.  </p><p>Hattie stood on shaky legs and walked over to the wall with her hand extended.  She touched the wall with a groan and followed it around the room, avoiding the fae and James.  A stone fell next to her and she jerked up with urgency. She was scared.  It wasn’t safe. They weren’t safe.  Her eyes scanned the room frantically until she saw the pool across the room.</p><p>“The water.” She whispered, the dots connecting in her head. The water in the pool was the elixir. It is what saved them before.</p><p>There was another rumble, a loud boom this time, and the candles were extinguished.  She couldn’t see.  No one could see. The hisses and yelling increased, and Hattie crouched down, covering her head from the falling debris.</p><p>“The water!” Hattie spoke up, crawling in the dark over to the pool. "Get to the water."</p><p>There was a growl in her ear and she felt a strong grip on her arm dragging her along. James. She was thrown into the pool as another aftershock shook the cave, and there were rocks falling from all directions. There was no way out.</p><p>James was there.  He followed her into the water. He dragged her along to the wall but rocks were toppling in the water at all sides. One of them hit her shoulder. And then another. James was hit and he let out a groan, but he was pinning her against the wall. He was trying to protect her, but there was too much turbulence. They were trapped. </p><p>At one time they were victims in their own ways, but time had changed everything. They made their bed, and now they would have to lie in it.</p><p>Sam’s words stung and James couldn’t get them out of his head. Maybe it was what they deserved.</p><p>As the ceiling caved in he stopped looking for a way out. He left the fae to their own devices and held Hattie, no, not her. He held<em> you</em> close. He held your body close to him.</p><p>The bayou was in an uproar. There was a rumble in the air and the birds and the bugs and the trees knew there was trouble. It reached every corner of the swamp, to the old and rickety cabins on the outskirts of the marshlands. </p><p>And then, for the briefest of moments, all was silent.  </p><p>And then, it wasn't.</p><p><em>“Juju!"</em> The old woman called out from her porch. "Juju, did you hear that?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this has been one hellova week.  We have all probably seen enough.</p><p>Moving on. So who's excited for some dark magic, yandere, pining, and snakes?</p><p>This girl.</p><p>I think that next week we are going to be finishing up the story. This is the fastest that I have ever completed a story start to finish, and I wanted to thank you for being a part of it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abandoned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You would never be able to see your family again. You’d never say goodbye to Nat or the girls.  You’d never get to listen to the sing-song chime of your phone or get to watch your favorite movie after a long day. You’d never get to grow, to have a family. You would never get to live a simple life and grow old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d never get to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was terrifying how small you felt, all alone with your thoughts, with nothing to look forward to. Nothing to go back to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your voice had gone hoarse shouting for Bucky. Your heart ached for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You missed him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You hated the feeling, but you were scared without him. He was trying to bring you back, back to him. It sounded like he was scared too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wished you could see him. You wanted him to know that you heard his cries, that you were trying to find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to find him. You climbed up and out of the cellar in a hazed stupor after you realized they weren’t coming back. If you could have found Hattie in the first place maybe there were others out there. Others like you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t tell how long you had been dragging your feet through the grass and the dirt, but the ground beneath your feet was getting softer. Your steps were sinking down into the mud. You were close to the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were still calling out for Bucky, for anyone to hear you.  The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, and your calls into the vastness of the swamp turned into hoarse sniffles.  You were shaky.  Your cheeks were hot and red from crying and you used the back of your hand to wipe the tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bucky.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft ground turned into puddles of stagnant water and eventually what looked like a path deeper into the bayou. You were directionless, but the bayou is what Bucky knew. It felt familiar to you in an unsettling way and you didn’t have the heart to turn back. So you dove in deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anybody.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was coming. No one was chasing you through the brush of the cattails. None of it mattered. You didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You needed magic.  You couldn’t feel it anymore. The electricity in the air had dissipated, leaving you both empty and unwelcome.  You could handle the magic. You needed it to carry you forward.  Hell, you’d even take the burning feeling from Mama Hazel’s elixir.  It had been so real then, the fear of what was happening to you.  Your body was repelling the iron, even then.  Bucky had planned it. He had planned on changing you, making you like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Hazel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made it clear to you that she wasn’t a Shadow man, but maybe she could do something. Just maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You called out for her. And you didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please help me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You started walking straight through the puddles of water instead of avoiding them.  The hem of your dress was six inches deep in mud, but you hardly noticed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water wasn’t cold like you expected it to be. It was lukewarm. It made you uncomfortable. You wanted to feel it, for the water to shock you awake, for anything to happen. But it didn’t. It was hopeless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt hopeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky felt hopeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time managed to slow down in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was physically stuck, trapped all alone with his thoughts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that Sam didn’t fully understand was that Bucky was already dead. He was already detached from mortality and from the laws of man. He had no alliance with them, and he understood why.  Just like Hattie Wilson, time had changed Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have the energy to hang on to grudges.  The past was a distant memory, and it was one that he couldn’t change.  After a few decades of dealing with the squabbles of men he was cursed to the land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he had accepted it.  He had learned to live with it.  He made peace with his new world with the fae and he made the most of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t what came over him that day, but his legs were on auto pilot as he waded through the swamp. He trudged on until it was dark, until most of the world had gone to bed, but he kept going. He had to keep going.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fae whispered.  He could feel their curiosity, and it only spurred him on. It was closer to town than he cared for and Bucky could feel the tug of the curse warning him not to venture closer, but there he was, watching from the water.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His usually cold demeanor changed the moment he saw you. It wasn’t a trick of the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You were really there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were in his territory, staring out over the water with glossy, lovestruck eyes.  There was no doubt the magic had been strong, but there was something more to you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were calm and gentle, and when he moved he was careful not to scare you.  A flash of concern rushed through him, worried that you would see him. That you would see him as he was. He was wild, covered in algae, and his body was frigid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time Bucky had wanted to be seen as something different, as someone different. He never thought that this moment would come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glamor of the fae wasn’t real. He wasn’t in any state to use it, not on you. He didn’t have time to think it through, but he followed you. He stalked you to the waterside, watching as you rocked back and forth on tired, drunken legs.  You were a vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then you spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can come out. I won’t hurt you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like sweet oxygen in his veins.  Bucky understood what it meant.  All of his waiting, of biding his time, of protecting the balance of the bayou was worth it. Taking Steven’s place would have been worth it. He wouldn’t be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he took you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was selfish but Bucky had earned every right to be. He had nothing to call his own and he wasn’t going to apologize for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not trust men, but he had respected Samuel Wilson’s want to be free of the curse. It had started when he was a boy, wanting to leave New Orleans. He had sought Bucky out on his own, and it was fate that he got to the boy before the fae did. Sam wanted to get away from the heat and humidity of the south.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Bucky felt a yearning for something more. They both wanted to be free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grew into a man but Bucky stayed the same, and his confidence in the human man had faded away.  He was like the rest of them. Temporary. Expendable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was so invested in you that he let Sam Wilson fall to the wayside.  He was free, and now he had you.  He should have been paying more attention to the dark intentions of the human man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was hurt. Sam lied to him. He had betrayed the man he helped in the first place.  But the cost of revenge would catch up with Sam.  That was how magic worked; it was not linear, but it was a constant balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam tipped the scales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was familiar with pain and hurt and anger, but he was not familiar with death. He had cheated death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, he wasn’t dead. Not really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trapped, crushed under rocks and water, the fear of suffocating or drowning meaning little to him.  He couldn’t move, his body pinned between the rocks and the weight of the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could barely move his fingers. His body ached. Bucky didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your body had slipped out of his grasp and he couldn’t find you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never thought, not for a moment, that it wouldn’t work.  He listened to the fae, and instead of biding his time he was acting on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were going to be his. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted it and Bucky knew it, even if you didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a plan to bring you back, so that you wouldn’t have to endure something as painful as the alligator attack to be brought back to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so careful. It was supposed to be quick, so quick that you wouldn’t know what happened. Bucky knew he could be convincing, the fae too, but the spell wasn’t working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much time had passed.  The banshees were taking too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think that the Shadow man would get to you first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think for a moment that someone else would be brought back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harriet</span>
  </em>
  <span> would come back in your place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ironic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His memories were muddled, but if Bucky would have listened to Harriet he would not have found himself in this situation in the first place. He would have left the fae alone and he could have lived a simple, honorable life. Bucky didn’t dare to tug on that string.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much time had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted the memories to die with the old Bucky. He was not prepared to open old wounds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with you, this was all brand new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no way to get to you. Bucky didn’t know if it was due to the cave collapsing or the spell that Sam cast to keep everyone trapped, but the wails of the fire folk surrounded him. They were angry, and rightly so.  They had been tricked on their own land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire folk were selfish, but they were wildly protective of their own kind. This was a despicable trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they got their hands on Sam Wilson he could only imagine the carnage. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>got his hands on Sam there would be nothing left for them to desecrate. Of that, he could promise. The air was heavy with warning, but there was nothing he could do. He blinked, but even with his heightened vision he was lost in the pitch black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the satisfied whispers of the shadows. They were there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadows were not welcome in the land of the living. They did not belong.  They were dark, cruel things that couldn’t exist in the light.  The cracks and corners of the cave provided them all the protection they needed to hide and torture the trapped souls there.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Bucky and the fire folk even had souls. </span>
  </em>
  <span> He wasn’t so sure. The shadow’s sharp claws and teeth scraped against his skin, but they didn’t dare go into the water of the pool.  The magic must have been too much for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadows attracted unwanted attention, but like the rolling of waves there was a balance.  They wouldn’t get very far. Sam had wandered into the circle, and there was no easy way to get back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fae realm was within and without, and Bucky quickly learned that the fire folk had secrets hidden from man. They could travel between the comforts of their land and their celebrations to the mortal realm.  It was like the two places were stacked on top of each other, the same land but different existences.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was lucky, Sam wouldn’t be able to find his way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were openings, like the one that he tugged you through, but there were also paths made by magic.  Very few could travel those roads unharmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had made it out of the cave unscathed, watching from the edge of the water. The cave had crumbled in on itself and billows of dust filled the space around him. He couldn’t help the look of childish excitement that bloomed inside him. A weight lifted off his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was free. He could go and live his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had all been so easy.  He tricked Mr. Barnes and his final moments were with the woman that cursed them all.  It was dreadfully poetic. The fae were trapped, which was a benefit that not even Sam had planned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadows had free reign of the remains and Sam was going to leave.  He wasn’t one for goodbyes, and with a triumphant smirk he turned on his heel. There was a boat that had been waiting to take him back to the fae circle.  But as he turned around the boat had vanished. It was gone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going, </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic man?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old creole tune crept up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam tensed up and whipped around with a glare.  There shouldn’t have been anyone else here, not in the fae circle, and not in the middle of the swamp.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sam turned around he was almost surprised to see the frail old woman leaning against her cane. Her dark red cloak was intimidating but the rest of her was a joke. She stood her ground, looking through him with her hazy colored eyes.  She couldn’t see him, but she could feel him. She was like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be here,</span>
  <em>
    <span> granny.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone was clipped, throwing his insult at her in warning. She didn’t humor him with a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think you know what’s happening around here, don’t you?” He challenged her openly, spreading his arms over the collapse in the cave. “You don’t know shit, old woman. You better go home if you know what’s good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now at this the old woman frowned.  She was not going to tolerate such behavior. With a tsk she turned toward the destruction of the cave</span>
  <em>
    <span> like she could see it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why he’s being so rude.” She hummed, shaking her head. “Do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked down at her with a baffled expression. Who the hell was she talking to?  Who the hell did she think she was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes scanned the alcove but they were alone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always like this, ain’t he?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman spoke again and it made him uneasy. Sam scowled, turning in a fast circle.  And then he heard it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No way. When he looked back at the woman she was untucking the falcon from under her arm. It was his falcon, his partner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>did she -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman cooed at the falcon, ruffling its feathers with a hint of a grin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking to the bird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was unbelievable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had left his falcon outside the cave to circle it, to scout it out. How did she get the bird to come down to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a low hum of agreement the woman turned, giving the stink eye to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It beats talking to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Man.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His patience was thin. Sam needed to get out of the circle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsk tsk tsk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t do that sugar.” The woman told him jovially, almost with a toothy grin. “Now how many of those devil shadows did you let in?  Mama Hazel don’t want to be chasing after them. It’s bad for my knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blinked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw clenched. How dare she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cracked, voodoo woman. Now I’m going to ask once more. Let me pass. Give me my boat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were cold. He was on the verge of losing his cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Hazel’s smile dropped.  It was almost more unnerving than her teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A whole bunch of shadows then.” Mama Hazel contemplated his lack of answer, her lips in a tight line. “So they’re going to be pretty mad when they find out you’ve left them out here. There are no living souls for them here,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Doctor Wilson. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once night falls they will come looking for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam didn't like it. He didn’t like her one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made some enemies, Shadow Man.” Mama Hazel steam rolled over his question, still petting at the falcon’s feathers. When she looked back to him it was with a raised eyebrow. “What? You think you’re the only one with friends on the other side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lead ball in Sam’s stomach.  He wanted to make a run for it, but his legs were frozen.  Sam was angry, but he was also uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” He asked, quietly this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A genuine fear was bubbling inside him. Her words weren’t empty threats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep a balance over the land so that people don’t get hurt. Your dark magic has been leaving a trail-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Those things aren’t people.” Sam argued quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have just left.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>While you had the chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what she was really saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one thing about living in New Orleans that I never could stomach,” She started with a sour face “is cleaning up the messes of all these magic-hoodoo men.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was at the end of her niceties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Hazel dropped her hand, letting the falcon hop down next to them. Sam didn’t notice the boa slithering up behind the old woman until it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the falcon was on ground instead of in the air the snake pounced, the shrill </span>
  <em>
    <span>KAK</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaving Sam Wilson frozen to the spot. The boa didn’t bite, but it constricted the bird until it was wrapped up tightly in its coils. He could only see the feathers poking out from among the scales and it made his blood turn from fire to ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The falcon was his companion, Sam’s eyes in the sky. It was his messenger.  Sam had him since he was a little kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman showed no expression, but she put her hands on her hips. The shift in the wind made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the ring, Samuel?” Mama Hazel asked, her voice darker now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t supposed to be like this. If she knew about the ring, she knew about the -</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to give it up so easily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Hazel was looking at him impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have all day, child.” She warned.  “And neither do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam lost his cool then. One moment he was slithering away with his victory, but now it was almost lost to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman turned her head to the side casually and it made his cheeks hot with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t! Not after all the work I’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one slick movement he reached into his pocket and grasped for the ring she must have already known he had. He chucked it into the water with all of his might.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she wanted the ring so badly, he wasn’t going down without a fight. Sam watched it disappear into the air and come back down, waiting for the green water of the bayou to swallow it up forever.  But he never heard the satisfying</span>
  <em>
    <span> plop</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hear anything at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away from how the ring fell back down to the earth and stopped suddenly, hovering right above the murk and muck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t very nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam didn’t like the woman’s patronizing tone.  He turned with rage, ready to confront her, but faltered.  Her eyes were glowing white and instead of leaning on the cane she was using it as a staff, keeping the ring suspended in the air.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was terrifying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam needed to get the staff away from her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he couldn’t take her by surprise he was going to have to use force. Sam could overpower a decrepit old woman. He had no doubt about it, so he ran at her quickly, dirt kicking up behind him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman didn’t move. She didn’t react.  She let him charge at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Sam was close enough to reach for the staff he was yanked back with a vicious tug. He collapsed on the ground in front of Mama Hazel. Her focus was still on the ring, but Sam felt another tug. It was winding up his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam kicked and pushed to free himself, but it was too late.  It slithered around his legs in a figure 8, keeping him on the ground.  Sam couldn’t give up, not now. He pulled himself forward with his hands, half sinking into the mud.  He was close, so close, but the boa knew what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snake was coiling higher now, around his shoulders and neck but Sam was too focused on the staff.  The coils tightened suddenly and Sam couldn’t breath. A tremble rushed through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped reaching for the staff and tried to pull the weight away from his neck.  His lungs burned. The fight in him fizzled out, leaving him with the urge to run away. He needed to get away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Hazel held out her hand, and Sam watched through broken breaths as the ring was called back to her. It wasn’t fair. As the metal touched her palm she lowered the staff and the glowing light from her eyes had subsided.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked for too much.” Mama Hazel whispered with a frown. “You got greedy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam couldn’t reply.  His vision was starting to get blurry.  The thick green coil of the snake didn’t lessen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Juju.</span>
  <em>
    <span> That’s a good baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She cooed, her attitude changing quickly.  She gave the snake another toothy smile.  “You keep him here till I get back. There are others that will want him in one piece.” She instructed in a sweet, motherly voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Sam feel sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t work.” He coughed out, and the woman turned back to him. “It won’t work. There won’t be anything left of them to bring back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His venomous words went in one ear and out the other.  His warning was fruitless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Hazel turned on her cane and turned her nose up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know that.” She answered swiftly, pulling a box out from under her robe. “Do you think I was born yesterday? That’s what this is for.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam could barely breathe, but his eyes bulged at the sight of the box. It couldn’t be. It was the box that he gave to you. It was the box that you had hidden away. It was impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had the hand.  She had the ring. She had your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s throat was dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Hazel shook her head with a mournful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been in the circle for too long. Time has passed.”  She offered him no other explanation, walking away from him and up towards the ruins of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cave-in was terrible.  Mama Hazel could feel it. She could hear the whispers inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to have her work cut out for her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh sugar.” Mama Hazel exhaled solemnly as the rocks in her path were pushed free. “The fire folk had you in their sights before I came along, didn’t they?”</p><hr/><p>The sun was low in the sky as the cave was unearthed piece by piece.  Where the Shadow man used borrowed magic, <em> dark magic </em>, Mama Hazel carried a power uniquely her own.  She didn’t bargain with the shadows for power.  </p><p>She gained the respect of the living and the dead, and had wielded it without force or fear.</p><p>Every creature in the cave could feel her approach. </p><p>Mama Hazel was humming an old tune, one that had been passed down over the years. It was surprisingly upbeat given the dreary situation. She was unbothered by the magic and the shadows.</p><p>Her feet carried her down into the tunnels of the cave like the path was carved out in front of her with each step. Sunlight poured into the cracks and Mama Hazel walked at a leisurely pace.  </p><p>Rushing things wouldn’t help them now.  </p><p>As sunlight poured in the shadows hissed, burrowing themselves deeper into the cave.  They were cornered, and Mama Hazel couldn’t help her snicker.</p><p>“Afraid of a little light?” </p><p>The old woman laughed, her toothy grin stretching from ear to ear. The hissing continued, but she shook her head and kept moving forward.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p>The general panic of the fire folk was palpable.  Necromancy was one thing, but shadows and voodoo men and priestesses? It was more excitement than they had seen in lifetimes. </p><p>Bucky was uneasy.</p><p>He knew of the priestess long before you came along and he left her in peace.  He would scout out the land around her home, but it was always brief. He never stuck around for long.  The air was thick with magic, and just like the fire folk she harbored her own air of mystery.</p><p>Even Mama Hazel slowed as she reached the main cave chamber. </p><p>She had heard of places like this before but she had never witnessed it. It was a place of pure, natural magic, and it was right under her nose all along.</p><p>“It looks like you’ve been having quite the party.” </p><p>She wasn’t talking to anyone in particular. The fire folk were stunned for a moment before breaking out into their own whispers. They were easily excited, both angry and relieved at the woman’s approach. </p><p>The boulders were moved one by one up and out of the room, and with Mama Hazel’s staff she was able to draw some light into the room.  They were deep in the belly of the cave.  It had never seen the light of day.</p><p>And then there was a pause.</p><p>“Swamp man, are you down here in all this mess?” Mama Hazel asked lightly, and even though she already knew the answer she waited for this reply. </p><p>He didn’t offer one.</p><p>Bucky’s good nature went out the window the moment that he tried to bring you back to him.  The severity of his actions weighed heavy in his chest. </p><p>Eventually enough rocks were lifted to reach the pool, and the splashing of water drew Mama Hazel’s attention.  A magical pool was rare indeed.</p><p>“Harriet Wilson, are you down here too?” </p><p>Opposed to Bucky, Hattie let out the smallest of whimpers.  She was in pain.  He tried to find her, to find your body, but he was stuck.</p><p>The shadows hissed again as they slithered around him.</p><p>“Oh, hush up. I’ll get to you soon enough.” Mama Hazel snapped at the shadows, waving her cane around the cave.</p><p>She could feel the magic barrier that Sam created, and even if the shadows didn’t know better, she did. </p><p>“Did you really think that the Shadow Man cast this spell only on the fire folk? That you were going to get out of here with him?” She snickered again. “<em> Ooooh </em> you are mistaken, devil shadows. You’re trapped down here all the same.”</p><p>There was an uproar between the cackles of the fire folk and the shrieks of the shadows.  Mama Hazel shushed them again, moving past the magic barrier freely. She worked through the rubble around the pool until she could feel movement.</p><p>The water was murky with debris, but it was something that Bucky was familiar with from living in the bayou.  Enough rocks were removed so that he could see light shining from under him.  The water was illuminated from the cracks in the cave walls.</p><p>Bucky squinted as more rocks were moved, one from around his left shoulder and one pinning him in from the side.  He shifted and swallowed down his own hiss of pain. He could manage it. When he spotted movement in the water in front of him he knew it wasn’t the rocks.</p><p>It was you.  Your leg was trapped, and with his freed shoulder he tried to push at the rock pinning you down. It wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“It’s time to move on, Harriet Wilson. You hear me?” He heard Mama Hazel call out as she got to the outskirts of the pool.  </p><p>She was close. </p><p>“You’ve got a family that’s been waiting on you a long while.”</p><p>The rocks around him were pulled away completely and Bucky took a moment to let his eyes adjust.  Just as he turned toward the priestess Bucky heard a broken cry in front of him. </p><p>The rocks were pulled up and away from your body and he could see the damage that Sam had done.  It wasn’t supposed to be this way.</p><p>You were bleeding from a gash in your temple and a slice just below your clavicle. The bruising from your broken neck was prominent and you were covered in bruises. He didn’t even want to think of the damage done to your leg. Between the blood and the debris, you hardly looked like yourself.  </p><p>You weren’t yourself.  It was Hattie Wilson.</p><p>“Harriet, listen to me. You’ve got a husband who’s ready to see you.”</p><p>Mama Hazel called out again but she didn’t step any closer. This time her eyes, <em> your eyes, </em> fluttered open with strain. Your face was pinched with pain.</p><p>“How-” Harriet swallowed roughly, pulling her hand, <em> your hand </em>, up to her throat. “How do you know that?”</p><p>Her voice croaked like a toad.  </p><p>Mama Hazel tapped her hand against her side and tilted her head to where your body was, scrunched up against the wall and half submerged in water.  You were exposed. You were vulnerable.</p><p>“He told me so. <em> Wilbur </em> told me so.”</p><p>A shaky breath left Hattie Wilson frozen to the spot. She was so overwhelmed that she didn’t know what to think.</p><p>With a toothy grin Mama Hazel swivelled in the dirt, ignoring the calls of the shadows and the fae in the corners. She looked down to Bucky like she could see into the very depths of him. It made him uncomfortable. </p><p>“And swamp man? Might I have a word?” </p><p>She beckoned him over with a crooked finger. Bucky tensed, and after a moment he left your side and waded closer to the old woman. The reluctance in his movements did not slip past Mama Hazel.</p><p>“You’s a hard one, that’s for sure.”  </p><p>Bucky’s lips tightened into a thin line. This woman didn’t know him. He didn’t know what her angle was, and he looked at her with a blank stare. <em> Not like the old bat could see it anyway.  </em></p><p>“There’s a girl that’s lost and alone and she’s waiting for you.” </p><p>The woman didn't notice the way that his eyes faltered. Bucky took a moment, and really considered her words. </p><p>You were lost. </p><p>You were alone, and he wasn’t there for you. He didn’t even have the time to think about it before the collapse. You were stuck in a strange, unfriendly place and he just left you there.</p><p>He abandoned you.</p><p>Mama Hazel didn’t wait for him to reply before continuing. She had a lot to say and didn’t have time to waste.</p><p>“You’ve tied her to you, <em> and while Mama Hazel don’t appreciate you dragging a human into your business </em>, you’ve got a lot of making up to do.”</p><p>He blinked twice and his jaw went slack. </p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>His single word didn’t startle her and Mama Hazel harrumphed with a nod of her head.</p><p>“And she can’t come back if she doesn’t have a body to come back to.” The woman’s stare shifted again to Hattie Wilson.  The hair on Bucky’s neck stood on end.  </p><p>“Why are you here? Why are you bringing her back?” </p><p>
  <em> Why are you helping me? </em>
</p><p>The bite in Bucky’s tone made the old woman groan in frustration. </p><p>“She can either be stuck in-between forever or she can be stuck here. With <em> you </em>. With the living world. In a world with people she cares about. There is no balance if the shadows are here and she is stuck down there.” </p><p>A beat passed.  They didn’t have many options.</p><p>“And everything will be okay.” Bucky half asked, half assumed. </p><p>The old woman grinned, her faded eyes dancing over his own. </p><p>“It’ll be blue skies and sunshine.”</p><p>Harriet was moved to dry ground and Mama Hazel covered her up with her red cloak. Her legs were poking out from one side and her head from the other. She was looking back at Bucky with mixed emotions.</p><p>The years of wandering and hurt and pain had been extinguished as time passed, and she looked at him with an uneasy stare. Bucky would never truly be free. The decisions he made had an eternal impact on him and everyone around him. Harriet took a shaky breath.</p><p>“James,” She spoke quietly, and Bucky looked down at her with furrowed eyebrows. “I am sorry for what has happened to you. For all of it.”  </p><p>He didn’t understand her apology. </p><p>He didn’t know if he deserved one.</p><p>“It’s time. It’s time for you to move on, Harriet.” Mama Hazel ushered with a lazy smile.  Bucky didn’t mind her interruption. </p><p>He watched on with a tight frown, but he didn’t offer either of them a reply.  His hands were clenched at his sides and he backed up against the barrier. </p><p>It was getting darker and darker outside, and just when the light had fallen away a plume of white smoke erupted from the staff.</p><p>Hama Hazel walked around Harriet and hummed, wafting the smoke into the circle she made. </p><p><em> It don’t matter what you look like </em> <em><br/></em> <em> It don’t matter what you wear </em> <em><br/></em> <em> To the birds and the trees and to the unseen </em> <em><br/></em> <em> We don’t care </em></p><p><em> It don’t matter where you come from </em> <em><br/></em> <em> It don’t even matter what you are </em><br/><em> A frog, a pig, any living thing </em> <em><br/>You don’t have to look far</em></p><p>Bucky wasn’t the only one locked on the woman’s words.  Pairs of red eyes and slithery snake eyes were on them, and Mama Hazel stopped circling around your body with a smile.  Harriet’s eyes had drifted shut, and the white plume of smoke turned purple.</p><p>
  <em> You got to dig a little deeper to find out what you need.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s time to go home, Harriet Wilson. Go beyond the in-between, and let this body be. </em>
</p><p>The smoke had filled the room and impaired Bucky’s vision. He couldn’t see anything but a purple haze, and almost stepped forward to make sure she was still there, but Mama Hazel’s low whistle made him stop.</p><p>
  <em> Almost there. </em>
</p><p>As if everything was in reverse the smoke was pulled out of the room and back into the staff. It was jarring.</p><p>
  <em> Your waiting is over.  Y/N, do you hear me? I need you to follow me. The man of the water dragged you into this, and now he’s gonna get you out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What he had in him you’ve got in you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are tied to this place, sugar. Now come back to us.  </em>
</p><p>A soft purple glow surrounded the staff, and Mama Hazel sat down next to your body.  She had done what she needed to do.  She looked up into the sky and watched with milky eyes as the stars danced above them.</p><p>They had an audience.</p><p>Her chant held power, but she could only lead a horse to water.</p><p>“Okay child, it’s time to wake up.” </p><p>
  <em> The rest is up to you now. </em>
</p><p>Bucky dared to move, pulled from his daze at the priestesses words. He crouched down on the other side of you and watched. Your face was slack, hair sticking up in all directions, and there was no life there. </p><p>The woman patted your hair carefully and Bucky had to hold back the urge to rip her away.</p><p>“The more you trust, the more you’ll feel it.” The old woman hummed lowly. “And then the more you feel it the more you’ll be able to see. It’ll be okay. It just takes time-”</p><p>“-It’s not working.” </p><p>Bucky’s interruption was swift, and Mama Hazel glared daggers back at him.  He didn’t trust her.  He didn’t trust her magic.</p><p>“Oh hush up.” The old woman barked. “Give her time.”</p><p>The glow from the staff dimmed, and Bucky had never known a longer stretch of time.  Seconds passed agonizingly slow.  He was grinding his teeth from his jaw clenching so hard.</p><p>“This is the first step, sugar.  Trust that feeling.” Mama Hazel cooed again, looking down at you.  You looked so small under the cloak, swallowed up by the magic it carried. “There is so much more beyond what you can see; what you allow yourself to see.”</p><p>He didn’t pay a lot of attention to the way that Mama Hazel pulled out a box from behind her.  </p><p>She opened the box without fanfare.  He saw it out of the corner of his eye and shifted.</p><p>The priestess pulled out a hand from the box.  He blinked. It was his hand, perfectly preserved after all this time. He looked down to his left arm, the one that he was gifted, and frowned. It should have never been like this.</p><p>She opened his clenched fingers and with her other one he saw the ring that she was holding. He knew that ring. There was a strand of hair wrapped tightly around the iron band, and then Mama Hazel put the ring back into the palm of the hand.  The fingers flexed around it instantly.</p><p>And then he felt it.</p><p>It was a string of magic pulling Bucky down and filling his mind. It was darkness. It was a vast emptiness.</p><p>He had to lie down.</p><p>Bucky was cloaked in darkness, tethering between being awake and lucidly dreaming. He didn’t know what was happening. He couldn’t pull himself out.</p><p>“It’s time to come back to us.” </p><p>Mama Hazel’s words sounded far away even though Bucky knew she was right there.</p><p>
  <em> “But my life, everything I’ve worked for, all of the people I love. It’s all gone.” </em>
</p><p>It was you. That was your voice. In the darkness Bucky felt his legs pushing him forward like he had been standing. It was leading him back to you.</p><p>“They’re not gone,  Never gone.  But you do not belong there.”</p><p>Mama Hazel was as reassuring as she could be, but Bucky could feel tension in his shoulders. It was from you. He could feel the tension in your shoulders.</p><p>
  <em> “But my family is out there. They’re going to come looking for me.”  </em>
</p><p>Bucky kept walking in the darkness even though his heart ached at your words. No one else was trying to find you. He was the only one trying to find you.</p><p>“You are going to have a different life from them. That can’t be changed.”</p><p>
  <em> “But-” </em>
</p><p>“-But nothing.”  Mama Hazel stated patiently.  </p><p>That was that. There was nothing else that could be done, and there was no point in trying to fight against it.</p><p>Bucky pressed onward dangerously. He was a man on a mission. </p><p>He scowled. He needed you to speak so that he could follow, but you had grown quiet. You were scared. He could feel it. It made his own frustration grow.</p><p>He reached down and felt the ground beneath his feet. It was dirt. He wasn’t as lost as he thought. He was outside. As Bucky pressed the muddied earth between his fingers he looked up and stilled.  </p><p>It was the bonfire. </p><p>Light and color burned at his senses and he could hear the singing and dancing of the fire folk around the fire. In their glamor they were beautiful, drinking wine and dancing with ease. It was a masquerade. He had seen it a hundred times before, but this was different. He must have been dreaming. </p><p>A flash of uncertainty gave Bucky goosebumps. He was nervous.</p><p>The firelight caught his eye and Bucky turned carefully. The heat was gentle and all encompassing, and his body relaxed as the flames kissed his bare skin. </p><p>Across from the fire he saw someone sitting down in the middle of the party, lazily pressed against the seat of a throne. Her legs were crossed and she was relaxed. She was at peace.</p><p>It was you.</p><p>You were naked as the day you were born and stood out like a sore thumb next to the fae. Even from far away he could see your eyes light up as you noticed him. The curve of your lips formed one word.</p><p>
  <em> Bucky. </em>
</p><p>The firelight jumped across your skin, licking at the softness of your body against the sharpness of the chair. You were a vision. The only change in your expression was the delicate smile that graced your lips.  Without standing you held out your hand, inviting him, <em> beckoning him </em> to you.</p><p>He couldn’t say no. His legs moved without his permission. Bucky returned your gentle smile.</p><p>The wind had changed, making the fire thrash around wildly before it calmed down again. It made Bucky squint. He didn’t notice it before, but there was another chair next to yours. Both were intricately covered in golden leaves and were surrounded by bowls of fruit. Everything about it was sumptuous.</p><p>It was for him.</p><p>He was there, right in front of you, and he held out his palm to caress your cheek. You were so warm, so soft.  He let himself relax as your hand covered his. He missed you.</p><p>
  <em> “Y/N.” </em>
</p><p>His whisper was real and it startled you. Your eyes snapped over to him before the fire was extinguished. </p><p>Bucky was surrounded in darkness again before he was pulled back and away from you. He was ripped from his dream. </p><p>He sat up in a flurry, breathing heavy, and he opened his eyes with contempt. You were there, <em> so close to him, </em> and now -</p><p>-He was still in the remains of the cave. </p><p>Mama Hazel was looking at him and tilted her head down in contemplation, and before she could say anything Bucky jerked around and looked back down at you. </p><p>You hadn’t moved. You didn’t wake up.</p><p>He reached around quickly, pulling you up and cradling you close. The robe made his skin itch and he ripped it away. It was made of magic. </p><p>Your skin was as cold as his, and he ached for the warmth it had been at the bonfire. He needed you to come back.</p><p>“Wake up.” </p><p>Bucky felt detached.  He had been so close then, but now you were here, in his arms, and yet you were still so far away. </p><p>He rocked in that spot, his hand against the back of your head. He couldn’t bear to see the emptiness in your face. He was so close, his chin was tucked against the crown of your head.</p><p>He couldn't focus. His vision was blurry.  Bucky had been selfish. He asked for too much.</p><p>“Come back to me.”</p><p>Next to him something was happening.  In front of Mama Hazel the box with the hand started to crack, and it was glowing hot from the inside out like it was a log on a fire.  It was burning.</p><p>A thick, dark smoke started to rumble up from the box, and it went straight up into the sky.  Mama Hazel sat back with a strange expression. She didn’t know whether to be relieved or disturbed.  </p><p>The dark spells were broken, generations of magic floating away.  The shadows were restless, angry that the shadow man had trapped them to the cave. <em> La feu follet </em> were no different, and once the binding spell was broken they flew up and out of the cracks into the night.</p><p>Mama Hazel knew where they were going. They were going after Sam Wilson.</p><p>The shadow man would get what was coming to him. Mama Hazel stood at last, leaving Bucky and you and the box behind.  She had another mess to clean up.  She was gone in an instant, not that Bucky expected anything less.</p><p>It wasn’t quite the <em> blue skies and sunshine </em> that he was expecting.</p><p>The cave was quiet.</p><p>The wooden box croaked and crackled in the blaze, and the engraving in the box glowed red.</p><p>
  <em> The last living remains of J.B. </em>
</p><p>James Barnes.</p><p>He was no longer that man. The box collapsed, and with it the last of his humanity. He was no longer tied to the land of the living, and he wasn’t the only one. </p><p>It was for the best.</p><p>As the smoke turned white and the wood fell to ash there was a sound in the cave.  It was a muffled groan against Bucky’s skin. He stilled.</p><p>There was a deep inhale.</p><p>And then he felt the delicate brush of eyelashes against his shoulder.  His stomach dropped. Bucky pulled you back with his right arm, his left one reaching around to keep you steady against him.</p><p>It was like you were waking up from a deep sleep. You were disoriented, blinking away the heavy fog. He just watched, letting you take your time. Your head bobbed a little and you had a hard time keeping your eyes open. </p><p>And then you moved, bringing your palms up to your eyes and pushing away the sleep.  You pulled back slightly, registering the arms holding you up.</p><p>You stopped.  </p><p>Your focus had been blurry, but seeing Bucky holding you close took you back to the cave and to the swamp and to the first night in the run down cabin.  </p><p>
  <em> Feel it, pretty girl. Just feel. Just feel it. </em>
</p><p>Every lasting touch was engraved in your skin and in the back of your head, and the intimate way he was holding you was no different now. </p><p>You could feel it.  You could feel <em> everything. </em></p><p>“Y/N.” His voice was tight, hesitant like a caged animal.</p><p>Bucky’s voice drew your focus back to him, your eyes dancing over the fearful expression on his face and his frigid composure.  It looked unnatural for him. You really must have given him a scare.</p><p>You used your free hand to reach up, brushing against the stubble on his cheek.  With a soft expression you rubbed your thumb along the bottom of his chin up to his bottom lip, and his gaze softened.</p><p>“Bucky.”</p><p>Your voice cracked, but it was yours.  There was a pause, a quick lapse in his judgement, and then Bucky’s concern melted away. It was you. You came back to him. </p><p>His eyes were cloudy with unshed tears. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had felt so strongly.  He almost lost you.  Even then, he was beautiful.  It reminded you of the first time you had seen him. His wild hair hung loosely around his face and he looked pale even in the low lighting. </p><p>It was haunting. </p><p>The smallest of smiles formed on your lips. You weren’t stuck.  You weren’t lost. He brought you back.</p><p>You pulled your hand back, and then with a power you didn’t know you possessed you pulled it forward again.</p><p>
  <em> Slap. </em>
</p><p>The sound echoed in the collapsed ruins of the cave, and Bucky was frozen in place.  His eyes were wide in surprise, and you smoothed your hand over the spot that was turning red from the contact.</p><p>“You deserved that.” </p><p>You watched as his expression shifted from confusion, rage, fear, understanding, hurt - and then before he could do anything about it you softened your hold and pulled him to you. A new emotion rolled over you so suddenly that you didn’t fight it.</p><p>You kissed him. </p><p>It was slow and sweet, and it stole the breath from his lungs. He wasn’t expecting it. Your lips were dry and cracked, but you didn’t care. You could feel the crushing weight in his chest lessen, and then at last he kissed you back.  </p><p>It was delicate. It was necessary.  </p><p>You weren’t sure if words would be enough.</p><p>When he pulled back he didn’t go very far. His forehead was pressed against yours.</p><p>“I heard you. I tried to find you.” You spoke slowly with heavy eyes. “I saw what happened. I saw everything.”</p><p>It had been so long.  You had been alone for so long.  Bucky shushed you, shaking his head quickly.  It would do no good to dwell on it now. He pulled you into another slow kiss.</p><p>“It’s over.”</p><p>And then another.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby.”</p><p>And when he pulled in for another, you held back.  </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>Admission. </p><p>There was so much emotion that you needed to pause. He ruined everything for you. You hovered for a moment, letting your words take root, and then you kissed him again. This time with more force. He didn’t seem all that surprised, pulling you into his lap.  He could take it. He could take your anger.</p><p>Bucky was holding your hips tightly, and this time he wasn’t going to let you go anywhere. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Remorse.</p><p>And he meant it. His words were soft and true, and he rubbed circles into your skin.  He could take it. He could own up to it. As long as he had you.</p><p>“You took everything away from me.”</p><p>Betrayal.</p><p>He let you take charge, your kisses turning angry. You pushed him down against the floor of the cave, nipping at his bottom lip, straddling him. You needed the control. You needed to have control.</p><p>“I thought I lost you.”</p><p>Fear.</p><p>He was scared. </p><p>Bucky had been alone for so long that the silence had been a companion to him, but he couldn’t bear the ache in his chest if you weren’t there. He was lonely for so long. Bucky whispered his admission low against your swollen lips and it only fueled your frenzy. </p><p>He let you take control.</p><p>Your hands were tangled in his hair and you kept him pressed tightly to you. Bucky kept matching your kisses in earnest, accepting your nips and bruises and kisses with low groans from the back of his throat. </p><p>It made you shake in rage and desire.</p><p>Your poisonous kisses turned into long drags of your tongue along his skin. </p><p>He let you take it. He would let you take whatever you needed from him. Bucky’s hands roamed your hips and the round curve of your ass, and the soft moan that left your lips gave away your true intentions. You were trembling against him.</p><p>“It was always going to be you.” </p><p>You were breathless. You needed him and he needed you. He would always need you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not crying. Well, maybe I'm crying.</p><p>Thank you for being a part of this.</p><p>Fin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>